


FOR THE VERY ETERNITY

by Vgal_shonen_neko



Series: THE UNTOLD (RETOLD) STORY ABOUT ME AND YOU [3]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Did i mention they are so cheesy?, Drama, Established Relationship, Fortunately for him there is someone who will do it without doubts, Homophobic Language, M/M, Only between them of course, Strange is such a pain in the..., They are, Vicroman, Victor will need help this time, Zsasionis, ZsaszMask, after the storm..., and I love that, but he´s still useful lol, but is your decision, but still counts, cameo of some beloved characters too, cuz they are so cheesy lol, cuz yeah, enjoy, fluff at some point, gosh i love these two so much ugh, here, hey! look? lots of cheesyness, homoerotic content at some point, i didn´t want post this last chapter cuz the feels, i loved write this trilogy so much, i recommend to listen some especific songs to make your reading experience moch more rich, i´ll add more tags along the way, kinda graphic description of violence, let´s add more tags now, lol, lots of feels in this story, not the only characters in the story lol, oh well, original characters just cuz i need them to tell the story, otp, regret nothing though, simbolism through the tiles of each chapter, some surprise visitors at the club this time, songs mentioned through the chapter, sweet moments... like... literally lol, take it, thats for sure, there are now some surprises i really hope you appreciate, they are soulmates ok?, things will be interesting in the next chapters, third part of this rush of feels i´ve been having thanks to this ship, true love is true, yay more tags, yay time for more tags, you´ll see
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgal_shonen_neko/pseuds/Vgal_shonen_neko
Summary: Se sentía bien volver a casa, por lo menos eso no había cambiado de entre el caótico y estresante ambiente que le rodeaba. Añoraba poder descansar del ajetreo, un día como ése ciertamente no podría olvidarlo jamás en su vida y peor, aún faltaba más por enfrentar… pero por ahora prefería no pensar en eso, suficiente con lo que había ocurrido, estaba exhausto física y mentalmente.Tomando un sorbo a la bebida que acababa de servirse, cabeceó buscando a Zsasz. Esperó para verlo aparecer rápidamente como siempre. Sin embargo, aquel por el que aguardaba continuó ausente.Dejando salir entonces un profundo suspiro, dejó el recipiente vacío sobre la mesa de manera descuidada y se alejó poco a poco de ahí para dirigirse a su sillón favorito. Mientras caminaba pudo escuchar el sonido del cristal haciéndose pedazos en el suelo, más no le prestó la más mínima atención, lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era recostarse y quedarse ahí, reflexionando sobre todo y sobre nada, rebobinando lo acontecido aquel mismo día y que fue desencadenado a raíz de lo que con temor pero esperando estar equivocado, ya había presagiado con anterioridad.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: THE UNTOLD (RETOLD) STORY ABOUT ME AND YOU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777003
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. OVERWHELMED

Se sentía bien volver a casa, por lo menos eso no había cambiado de entre el caótico y estresante ambiente que le rodeaba. Cada paso que daba hacia el interior de su preciado recinto decorado y acomodado a su capricho era un recordatorio de que él se había ganado cada uno de esos trofeos por mérito propio; de que era él y nadie más quien había logrado hacerse de todo cuanto poseía gracias a su esfuerzo, por el tesón y el trabajo invertidos desde que se vio en necesidad de tomar la decisión definitiva de la búsqueda de su independencia, lo cual ciertamente no fue tan fácil como creyó, pero no importaba puesto que su futuro – ahora presente- estaría lleno de muchas satisfacciones que le harían voltear hacia atrás orgulloso por tan alto que había conseguido llegar le pesara a quien le pesara.

Añoraba poder descansar del ajetreo, un día como ése ciertamente no podría olvidarlo jamás en su vida y peor, aún faltaba más por enfrentar… pero por ahora prefería no pensar en eso, suficiente con lo que había ocurrido, estaba exhausto física y mentalmente.

\- Zsasz – llamó en voz alta al que hasta hace poco estaba seguro que le venía acompañando en silencio, mientras tomaba de una mesita cerca de su sala, una licorera de cristal con la peculiar forma de una calavera…una de tantas excentricidades que gustaba de adquirir… y se servía en un vaso del mismo material un poco del líquido que contenía la botella

Tomó un sorbo a su bebida y cabeceó, buscando al que previamente había evocado.

\- ¡Zsasz! – repitió aquel apellido, quizás no lo había escuchado, algo inusual ya que siempre acudía con rapidez a su lado - ¡Víctor! – insistió ahora con su nombre al no recibir respuesta alguna, haciendo evidente que solicitaba su presencia en ese momento

Esperó para verlo aparecer como siempre, preguntándole qué es lo que se le ofrecería a continuación y presto a complacerle con gusto. Sin embargo, aquel por el que aguardaba continuó ausente.

Roman no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de tristeza y remordimiento, se tomó de una sola intención el resto de su bebida y dejó el vaso sobre la mesita, quedándose ahí de pie sin moverse, inmerso en sus pensamientos pues tal vez lo que tanto había temido todo este tiempo al fin se había cumplido y lejos de sentir rabia ó culpar al otro por lo que había pasado, pensó que eso es lo que merecía por lo que había hecho, por todos los errores cometidos a lo largo de su paso por aquel camino turbio y obscuro que él voluntariamente había emprendido desde hacía años y que no tenía nada que ver con su autoaceptación, aunque esto hubiese sido algo celosamente reservado hasta hace no mucho y que bien pudo haber influido en el orden de las piezas de dominó que cayeron en secuencia poco a poco con el tiempo.

\- Parece que has ganado… otra vez – dijo con una falsa sonrisa irónica, volviendo a servirse en el vaso, llenándolo ahora hasta el tope – ¡salud! – exclamó con sarcasmo al elevar el whisky para brindar con un invisible acompañante llamado Destino, que él conocía muy bien – porque siempre haz de quitarme lo que más anhelo, por burlarte de mi cada vez que tienes oportunidad… y porque al parecer, hasta esto que te consta que era lo más importante en mi vida has de alejarlo sin miramientos de mi lado – dijo ceremonioso antes de llevarse a la boca el contenido entero del vaso que sostenía en la mano

Dejando salir un profundo suspiro, dejó el recipiente vacío sobre la mesa de manera descuidada y se alejó poco a poco de ahí para dirigirse a su sillón favorito.

Mientras caminaba pudo escuchar el sonido del cristal haciéndose pedazos en el suelo, más no le prestó la más mínima atención, lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era recostarse aunque fuera brevemente y quedarse ahí, reflexionando sobre todo y sobre nada, rebobinando lo acontecido aquel mismo día y que fue desencadenado a raíz de lo que con temor pero esperando estar equivocado, ya había presagiado con anterioridad.

…

Los primeros rayos de sol anunciaban su presencia a través de las cortinas cerradas dentro de la pequeña habitación. Apenas se percató de esto, Víctor parpadeó aún adormilado, bostezó, se estiró un poco y se movió con cuidado de su sitio para levantarse y ponerse sus bóxers, procurando no alertar a quien yacía a su lado pues continuaba profundamente dormido. 

\- Roman – le dijo en voz baja después de un rato, sentándose a su lado y acariciándole el cabello para despertarlo gentilmente – amor… ya amaneció… te traje el desayuno

La respuesta que recibió de parte del otro fue primero un suspiro, seguido de un quejido más algo ininteligible que murmuró en la almohada mientras la abrazaba para cubrirse con ella el rostro al hacerse un ovillo, causándole a Víctor soltar una risilla al recordar que aquel no era precisamente un ave madrugadora como él, si no era necesario prefería dormir hasta tarde pues además su jornada nocturna atendiendo su negocio le obligaba a permanecer de pie hasta altas horas de la noche y si quería conservar su envidiable belleza debía mantener sus ocho horas de descanso como tenía que ser. 

\- Ya está el café – le dijo en voz baja al escuchar el burbujear de la cafetera – iré por él también, te dejo aquí la bandeja – agregó señalando el buró de al lado donde había puesto la comida, antes de levantarse nuevamente

El delicioso aroma a crepas dulces que percibió cerca de él, hizo a Roman por fin abrir lentamente los ojos, incorporándose sobre la cama y recargándose en la cabecera para tomar uno de los platos de la bandeja y empezar a comer. Había pasado una noche extraordinaria, no solo había vuelto a reencontrarse con Víctor después de creer que éste había muerto, también había podido despejarse de sus enormes preocupaciones y miedos gracias a él. Siempre se consideró un hombre que no dependía de nadie porque encima había estado solo contra el mundo desde que tenía memoria, pero en su constante búsqueda de control y poder con tal obtener el éxito definitivo, se había topado de manera imprevista con éste peculiar individuo que desde entonces lo acompañaba a donde quiera que fuera y a pesar de lo que pasara… a partir de ahí, ése vacío que tenía en el interior y que parecía no llenarse con nada de lo que intentara, poco a poco se fue inundando hasta dejarlo colmado y satisfecho como jamás creyó que lo estaría. Era por esto que valoraba a Zsasz ahora más que nunca; desde que años atrás sus sentimientos por él se habían establecido sin dudarlo, su ausencia por breve que ésta fuera, si no era anticipada o comprensible le causaba un dejo de inquietud pues no quería que le pasara nada, lo necesitaba a su lado por ser el único en el que podía confiar y que lo entendía y ayudaba sin esperar nada a cambio, pero también porque quería tenerle cerca para poder agradecerle y corresponderle todos esos gestos de cariño y comprensión a veces inesperados; por hacerle ver que había alguien para él que no lo dejaría solo y que genuinamente lo amaba como él también había querido hacerlo, a pesar de su desconfianza y de su rechazo por cualquier relación formal que representara un compromiso escrito o más bien una obligación hipócrita impuesta por la sociedad así no hubiese un vínculo profundo y real de por medio. Así pues, esa necesidad no era egoísta, por lo regular no era bueno expresando ese tipo de emociones abiertamente pero lo que sentía en su corazón era sincero y no encontraba mejor manera de demostrarlo que con acciones, siendo vulnerable y entregándose por completo al otro en cuerpo y alma pues era todo lo que poseía que podría considerar de un valor mucho mayor a cualquiera de sus bienes materiales, a los que él perfectamente sabía que Víctor no les daba la misma importancia como lo haría la mayoría que se deslumbraba o se jactaba de tener algo exclusivo o muy llamativo entre sus manos, de ahí que lo único que podía ofrecerle para hacerle ver cuánto lo amaba, era su esencia misma… y lo embargaba la felicidad el saber que aquel la aceptaba gustoso y sin condiciones, motivándolo a seguir presentándole aquella ofrenda de naturaleza íntima tanto como le fuese posible. 

\- No encontré de la marca que te gusta, pero éste también es bueno – le dijo Zsasz suavemente, interrumpiéndole de sus pensamientos al prepararle y servirle el café en una taza que previamente había traído – en cuanto volvamos a casa me aseguraré de conseguir el de siempre para aprovisionar el escondite también – agregó sonriendo

\- No importa – le dijo con cariño al tomar la taza para beber de ahí – estoy feliz de que estés aquí Víctor, no podría desear nada más en éste instante

Zsasz le sonrió y se sentó en una silla a un lado suyo, dispuesto a acompañarlo y devorar él también con entusiasmo su desayuno. Pronto estarían de vuelta en el departamento y las cosas retomarían su rumbo… o eso es lo que ambos pretendían, pues aún quedaba pendiente un asunto de suma importancia que hasta el momento no sabían si se había ejecutado por si mismo durante su ausencia o hasta dónde había llegado si es que se encontraba ya en marcha. Por su parte, Víctor tenía la seguridad de que así se presentara el peor de los escenarios al respecto, él estaría ahí de pie fielmente y encarando el peligro mientras se tratara de protegerse a si mismo, pero principalmente a la persona que amaba. 

\- En cuanto terminemos – le dijo Roman entre bocados – debemos alistarnos para volver, hay que hacerlo de manera sigilosa aún, desde ahí podremos hacer los movimientos y llamadas necesarias para ponernos al día 

\- Lo que ordenes jefe – contestó sin dudar mientras seguía con su plato – tendré todo listo para salir

…

Un centenar de murciélagos revoloteando de aquí a allá en la obscuridad de aquella gigantesca caverna eran el pan de cada día en dicho lugar. Se había acostumbrado tanto al sonido de sus chillidos y el aletear de sus alas, que a veces se tomaba unos momentos para prestar atención cuando no los escuchaba pues además le servían de alarma; sin duda se habían vuelto pequeños acompañantes en sus días y noches mientras trabajaba afanoso en la resolución de algún caso, por no decir que fue su figura la que lo inspiró a transformar sus temores en algo que tuviese un propósito más allá de la simple venganza por la injusta y dolorosa muerte de sus padres.

\- Le traje algo de té, amo Bruce – escuchó una amable y querida voz detrás de él – y un sándwich de pavo con lechuga, queso y tomate, necesita comer algo después de pasar toda la noche frente a esa computadora... ¿Ha tenido algún avance?

\- Muchas gracias Alfred – le contestó, girando brevemente su silla para tomar la comida de la bandeja – con tantas cosas que pensar olvidé cuánta hambre tenía ya – dio un mordisco al sándwich – no, aún no he encontrado nada que me sea de utilidad con respecto a los planes del Pingüino; como siempre, maneja todo lo más discretamente posible para que nadie pueda vincular su nombre con los negocios ilegales que realiza

\- Parece ser que el señor Cobblepot se vuelve cada día más astuto – dijo con sarcasmo

\- Más cuidadoso – replicó – sabe que lo he estado vigilando éstas últimas tres semanas, desde que se enteró del incidente con Harley en el muelle del lado Este

\- Ah claro, con toda esa caravana de maleantes que fueron tras ella ahora que está por su cuenta ¿no es verdad?

\- Exactamente – regresó a su posición frente a la computadora – su separación del Joker fue una noticia que lógicamente se correría como reguero de pólvora por toda la ciudad

\- Fue una sorpresa que ocurriera – le dijo al acercarse a la pantalla – la señorita Quinn siempre pareció estar muy… comprometida con esa relación

\- El problema es que ahora que no está con Joker se duplicará el caos que entre los dos traían, al menos en equipo podía vigilar sus movimientos al mismo tiempo pero ahora… ambos son impredecibles y a decir verdad me intriga saber qué está planeando ella, no se ha sabido de alguna fechoría de su parte desde entonces

\- ¿Pero eso no es bueno señor? – volteó a verlo - Quizás recapacitó y ahora se dedique a alguna actividad legal o cuando menos que no requiera la participación de Batman en los eventos… como impedir que libere a Joker de Arkham 

\- Con seguridad eso no ocurrirá Alfred – dijo comenzando a teclear – dejó muy claro que había pasado de página con él para siempre, es su silencio el que llama mi atención

\- Pues si sigue en la ciudad, en algún momento tendremos que recibir noticias suyas ¿No lo cree amo Bruce?

\- Escuché decir a un sujeto el rumor de que se iría a Coney Island, pero mientras no me asegure de que aquí o allá no tendrá la intención de causar problemas, debo encargarme de localizarla y vigilarla de cerca

\- Ah – exclamó – entonces va a aprovechar la investigación que está haciendo con el señor Cobblepot para vincular sus actividades con las de ella

\- Precisamente Alfred – celebró – El Pingüino busca ese diamante y ahora que todos los jefes criminales se enteraron de que se encuentra extraviado aquí en la ciudad, quiere ser el primero en tenerlo bajo su poder cueste lo que cueste, tan solo para asegurar su dominio sobre los demás

\- Pues entonces le deseo mucha suerte con su búsqueda amo Bruce - le dijo antes de retirarse – si me necesita estaré arriba planchando su traje de gala para la cena de ésta noche

\- ¿Cena? 

\- Sí señor – se detuvo- la cena que usted mismo decidió organizar para recaudar fondos para el Hospital Infantil del Centro de la ciudad

\- No sé si podré asistir Alfred, al menos no toda la noche

\- Era de esperarse amo Bruce, solo le recuerdo que la señorita Kyle estará ahí, usted la invitó

\- Iré – le dijo – aunque lo más seguro es que llegue un poco tarde, sé que ella lo entenderá

\- No lo dudo señor, ella misma conoce el significado de “tener asuntos que atender”, especialmente de noche

Bruce giró la silla para ver a Alfred, sin decir nada más.

\- En fin, me retiro por ahora… y por favor, termine su comida y suba a descansar un rato

\- Lo haré Alfred – le sonrió y se giró – en cuanto termine con esto – agregó en voz baja

…

No habían pasado más allá de veinte minutos desde su arribo al departamento por primera vez en seis semanas, cuando el teléfono fijo dentro de la habitación principal comenzó a sonar.

Extrañado, puesto que se suponía que todos a su alrededor sabían que se encontraba desaparecido y por lo tanto sería ilógico tratar de localizarlo ahí, Roman volteó a ver a Víctor con sospecha y ambos guardaron silencio mientras el primero tomaba la bocina cauteloso, cual si ésta fuese a explotar de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Quién habla? – dijo con un dejo de inquietud en el tono de su voz

\- ¿Señor Sionis? – contestó una voz desconocida, con un marcado acento ruso - ¿Realmente es usted, cierto?

\- ¿Quién quiere saber? – cuestionó defensivo

\- Sólo un humilde servidor, señor Sionis – le dijo – me llamo Sergei, pero mi nombre no es importante, tan solo soy un mensajero con un encargo

\- ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí? – dijo empezando a molestarse – quien quiera que sea su jefe, si me han estado vigilando les juro que se arrepentirán

\- No, no, no, se equivoca señor Sionis – le contestó tratando de calmarlo – le aseguro que nadie lo está vigilando, al menos no de nuestra parte, yo he estado marcando a éste número todos los días desde hace una semana y a diferentes horas, con la esperanza de que en algún momento me contestaran – suspiró – de hecho estaba a punto de darme por vencido e ir a entregar mi reporte a mis superiores cuando recibí la agradable sorpresa de que usted tomara la llamada, de ahí mi pregunta inicial para asegurarme de que era usted y no alguien más 

\- ¿Y se puede saber entonces quién demonios le mandó a estar molestando todo este tiempo?

\- Desde luego que puede saber – dijo entusiasta- fue una orden de mi general y excombatiente retirado con honores, Andrey Yarkov 

Andrey Yarkov había dicho el sujeto al teléfono. Roman de inmediato comenzó a repasar sus archivos mentales en búsqueda de tal nombre que estaba seguro de haber escuchado antes en algún lugar pero que no recordaba exactamente en dónde.

\- ¿Y qué quiere ése tal general conmigo? – preguntó cortante, mientras seguía haciendo memoria – que sepa de una vez que sus condecoraciones no me impresionan para nada, no tienen significado alguno para mi, es simple presunción

\- Bueno, yo no le diría eso de frente – le recomendó

\- ¿De frente? – dijo elevando la voz ya fastidiado - ¿Piensa iniciar una guerra contra mi acaso?

\- No, claro que no – dijo rápidamente – tan solo quiere hablar con usted, fue muy insistente al respecto de querer localizarlo tan pronto como fuera posible, para invitarlo a una reunión de negocios

Una repentina punzada en el estómago causó que Roman diera un paso hacia atrás de manera involuntaria. ¿Reunión de negocios? Si aquel sujeto había estado llamando tan fervientemente los últimos días a sabiendas de que muy probablemente no lo localizaría, quería decir que el tal general estaba consciente de lo que había ocurrido con Quinn y las demás arpías y pretendía seguramente aprovechar esa ventaja a su favor, haciendo que Black Mask se aliara con él mientras éste no reuniera nuevamente a su gente, para después tomar el control de todo él mismo y deshacerse de su nuevo socio enmascarado.

\- No estoy interesado – contestó ecuánime – tengo mis propios asuntos que atender, además nunca me llamó la atención estar en la milicia, dile a tu comandante que la disciplina castrense no es lo mío y no quiero saber nada al respecto, trabajo por mi cuenta y a mi ritmo ¿´key?

\- Perdone que insista señor Sionis, por favor no se moleste – le dijo – le aseguro que mi general es de palabra, solo quiere charlar con usted unos minutos, de hecho se me autorizó el sugerirle que sea usted quien decida el lugar de la reunión para que se sienta más cómodo, así que diga dónde y es un hecho, sin problema

Tanta amabilidad repentina y de parte de militares era sospechosa, obviamente Roman no confiaba nada en la palabra de ninguno de ellos y menos si aparentaban tener buenas intenciones, ya antes había tenido que tratar con gente de su tipo y ese tal honor que supuestamente inspiraba el uniforme en realidad no era más que una vil fachada para encubrir las peores canalladas bajo el pretexto de “servir a la causa” y aprovecharse de su posición de poder frente a los civiles.

\- Digamos que asisto a la tal reunión – dijo para ganar tiempo en lo que pensaba qué acción tomar contra ellos en caso de ser necesario - ¿Qué obtengo yo? ¿Quién me asegura que alguno de ustedes no intentará asesinarme en plena vía pública y pondrá algún estúpido pretexto como el que yo ataqué a un oficial militar?

El sujeto al otro lado de la bocina guardó silencio.

– No me crean estúpido, ustedes saben quién soy obviamente y de lo que puedo ser capaz si intentan engañarme o me colman la paciencia

\- Yo le juro sobre la tumba de mi madre que eso no pasará señor Sionis – contestó al fin – nosotros somos militares, sí, pero exmilitares y estamos muy lejos de nuestra madre patria Rusia de manera involuntaria – hizo una pausa – todos los que estamos al mando del general Yarkov pertenecemos a la agrupación “Hammer”, seguramente ha escuchado de ella

Y ahí estaba, ahora recordaba perfectamente en dónde había escuchado antes aquel nombre. Por supuesto, Andrey Yarkov, exmilitar dado de baja con deshonra y expulsado de su regimiento por indisciplina y violencia innecesaria; buscado y después encarcelado por haber asesinado compañeros y civiles inocentes durante la toma de una base militar rusa después de rebelarse contra quien había sido su superior, solamente por no estar de acuerdo con las estrategias “blandengues” de éste y por haberlo delatado con los altos mandos. Ciertamente el sujeto era de cuidado, pero más que eso, Roman tenía el desagradable recuerdo de haberse topado con él en persona años atrás, un hecho que prefería no tener que traer a la mesa por ahora.

\- Por supuesto que he escuchado de Hammer – le dijo con seguridad en el tono de su voz – ustedes, los Odessa y los hermanos Davidovitch conforman la mafia rusa que hay aquí en Gotham – suspiró - ¿Y qué demonios quiere Yarkov entonces? ¿No se supone que Hammer no trata con “civiles”? – agregó sarcástico - ¿O no leyó las clausulas antes de unirse a su grupo?

\- Como le mencioné antes señor Sionis – contestó – mi general solamente quiere intercambiar unas palabras con usted, lo que si lamentablemente ignoro es el tema del que tratan, tendría que preguntarle directamente a él si quiere despejar esa duda

\- Está bien – dijo después de pensarlo unos momentos – hablaré con Yarkov, pero bajo mis términos

\- Usted diga – contestó complaciente- yo solo pasaré la información a mi general

\- Me enteré de que hoy por la noche habrá una cena pública en el Centro de Reuniones Internacionales de la ciudad – dijo – habrá mucha gente, es ahí en donde exijo que nos veamos

\- Desde lueg-

\- Aún no termino – le interrumpió – él tiene que venir solo y les advierto, me daré cuenta de si llega con alguien más, si es así, se cancela permanentemente cualquier tipo de trato entre nosotros – hizo una pausa- yo por el contrario sí puedo llevar a mi guardaespaldas, que se encontrará a corta distancia de mi en todo momento, esas son mis condiciones o pueden olvidarse de su tal reunión

\- Como usted diga señor Sionis, tenga la seguridad de que respetaremos sus términos

\- Llegaré a las 9:30 P.M. y nos veremos en el área del recibidor – suspiró – solo le daré diez minutos de mi tiempo y después me alejaré para unirme a los demás ahí dentro hasta que el evento acabe

\- No se preocupe, ahí estará mi general puntualmente

\- Eso espero – dijo con seguridad antes de colgar el teléfono

La incertidumbre se cernía sobre su cabeza, encima de tener que reencontrarse con aquel odioso sujeto, éste tenía la osadía de ahora venir a contactarlo quién sabe para qué maldita cosa; hablar con él nunca había resultado en algo positivo y por lo tanto, debía tomar todas las precauciones posibles si estaba dispuesto a soportar verle la cara nuevamente. Sin duda fue providencial para su situación que poco antes de recibir aquella llamada estuviese leyendo la primera plana del periódico, tenía la ventaja de que al ser un evento público pero con invitados adinerados para contribuir a la causa de beneficencia, habría por fuerza mayor vigilancia en la entrada y los alrededores, aunado a que hasta ahora nadie había podido aún comprobarle a él mismo ningún crimen bajo su nombre, podría pues aprovechar su apellido para presentarse ahí y que lo dejaran pasar sin mayor problema; sólo se quedaría por poco tiempo, no le interesaba permanecer en ese lugar rodeado de la hipocresía de la alta sociedad que tanto despreciaba, sería únicamente lo necesario para sus asuntos y después de asegurarse de que nadie lo vigilaba, saldría con rapidez y volvería a su hogar. 

…

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y la limusina negra que los llevaría hasta su destino se encontraba ya transitando por las poco a poco cada vez más atestadas calles de la ciudad, señal de que ya estaban por llegar a donde se dirigían. Roman no dejaba de mirar hacia las ventanas de los lados y detrás de él, con una clara expresión de inquietud plasmada en el rostro.

\- Tranquilo, jefe – le dijo Víctor en voz baja al observarlo- todo va a salir bien, estaré muy pendiente, no le voy a dar la más mínima oportunidad de intentar nada 

\- Lo sé – contestó sin dejar de mirar el pasar del tráfico junto a ellos – todo esto es una maldita molestia que no tendría por qué estarme tomando, eso es lo que me fastidia – volteó a ver al otro – pero no voy a dejar que ningún idiota engreído piense que puede jugar conmigo o que soy un cobarde por no aceptar vernos para “hablar de negocios”… y menos ése tipo

\- Tú lo conoces jefe – le dijo con calma – además ya me habías puesto al tanto también a mi, cualquier movimiento sospechoso que le vea y deja de respirar para siempre en ése instante

\- Cuento con ello Zsasz – dijo con una sonrisa – por cierto ¿no se nota, verdad? – agregó señalando hacia el lado derecho de su rostro, sin tocarlo

\- Para nada jefe – contestó sin dudar – hiciste un trabajo excelente con ese maquillaje, la cicatriz se disimula como si no tuvieras nada, te ves perfecto

\- Tú también te ves deslumbrante con ese traje – le alabó sincero, aprovechando que la cortina negra de la ventanilla que dividía el área del conductor de la de los pasajeros se encontraba puesta – te sienta bien el conjunto de smoking negro

\- No es mi estilo, pero todo sea por ti, jefe – contestó y se acercó para darle un beso fugaz en los labios

Pronto, la lucecilla roja de la bocina que comunicaba al chofer con los pasajeros empezó a titilar y Roman presionó el botón para contestar.

\- Habla Marcus – ordenó

\- Hemos llegado jefe ¿quiere que me estacione enfrente de la entrada para que baje de una vez?

\- No – dijo – estaciónate a la vuelta del edificio y mantente alerta, no tardaremos

\- Lo que usted ordene

Una vez que el vehículo se detuvo, Roman se bajó y se adelantó unos pasos a Víctor para determinar la mejor ruta por dónde subir las escaleras del lugar sin llamar demasiado la atención, no quería tener que lidiar con reporteros y demás gente falsa que aplaudía a todo el que llegaba como si los conocieran o de verdad los apreciaran más allá de sus carteras henchidas de dinero.

\- Nombre por favor – le pidió amablemente el acomodador de la entrada

\- Roman Sionis – contestó en tono neutro – y él es el señor Batista, mi guardaespaldas – señaló discretamente con la cabeza a quien venía detrás de él- entrará conmigo 

\- Adelante señor Sionis, bienvenido – le dijo sonriente después de anotarlo en una lista de asistentes – es un gusto que esté aquí ésta noche en nombre de su familia

Roman hizo una mueca de disgusto que trató de disfrazar de sonrisa al escuchar aquello.

\- Sin duda el gusto es mío – dijo con diplomacia – con permiso

Apenas ambos estuvieron dentro, se dirigieron a una de las esquinas del recibidor lo suficientemente iluminada y con gente yendo y viniendo, pero al mismo tiempo cercana a una pared para colocarse ahí estratégicamente, siempre pendientes de que su ruta de escape de emergencia a través de una de las ventanas adyacentes se encontrara libre por si acaso. 

\- ¿Lo puedes ver ya, jefe? – le dijo Víctor en voz baja, atento a su alrededor

\- Sí – le dijo serio, fijando la vista en aquel individuo que estaban esperando y que ya se dirigía hacia ellos lentamente - prepárate – le previno y suspiró profundo para calmarse

\- Miren nada más – dijo el sujeto recién llegado alegremente, alzando su copa de vino en dirección del otro - ¿A quién tenemos aquí? Nada menos que a mi viejo amigo Roman Sionis – agregó extendiendo la mano derecha para saludarlo

Sí, definitivamente el sujeto seguía siendo tan odioso como siempre; a pesar de su imponente altura y musculatura, no poseía la más mínima gracia, caminaba desgarbado y el traje que llevaba puesto parecía a punto de estallar de tan justo que lo traía… y ya ni hablar de su desagradable acento natal en esa voz aguardentosa producto del excesivo consumo de vodka casero; aún sin esa barba tupida que recordaba que solía traer, continuaba con esa apariencia de vagabundo, el cómo había conseguido entrar a la elegante reunión sin mayor reclamo era un misterio.

Escondiendo tanto como podía su desagrado por el de enfrente, Roman hizo un esfuerzo por estrechar aquella enorme mano sin la protección de sus amados guantes, que por cuestión de camuflaje había decidido no llevar en aquella ocasión. Por eso mismo tampoco portaba uno de sus hermosos trajes personalizados sino un smoking negro regular, parecido al del Víctor.

\- Tú y yo no somos amigos Yarkov – le dijo con una sonrisa forzada antes de soltarlo – te recuerdo que solo estamos aquí porque tú insististe en hablar conmigo y tengo la suficiente decencia para no dejarte esperando el resto de tu vida

\- Vaya vaya – dijo algo sorprendido – por lo visto es cierto que Gotham te ha tratado bien, ya no eres el mismo “vania” que conocí

\- No. Me llames. Así – le dijo entre dientes – déjate de falsos modales que nunca has tenido y ve al grano Yarkov

\- Está bien – habló con desenfado- lo que digas van… Roman – suspiró – vine a decirte algo un poco privado o bueno, quizás a éstas alturas ya no lo sea tanto – rió burlón – así que no consideré que éste lugar fuera el mejor para tratar el tema, pero bueno – alzo los hombros en falsa resignación- tú lo propusiste

Roman permaneció en silencio, comenzando a inquietarse por las palabras del otro.

\- Tiene poco que regresé a América para reunirme con mi gente – empezó a relatar – debo decir que fue muy emocionante enterarme de tantas noticias que ocurrieron en mi ausencia, con el murciélago gigante y -

\- Me estás aburriendo Yarkov – le interrumpió fastidiado – tu tiempo corre así que di lo que tengas que decir ya, deja de darle vueltas, maldición 

\- Lo siento, su majestad – se disculpó sarcástico – olvidaba que eres impaciente – rió y tomó un sorbo a su bebida- de acuerdo camarada, como decía, llegando a Gotham me puse al día y algo que llamó mi atención fue un incidente muy interesante que casualmente te involucró a ti – lo señaló con la copa- mi buen Sionis

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso – le amenazó frunciendo el ceño molesto, tratando de guardar la calma. Por su parte Víctor, que se encontraba detrás de él, mantenía una mano dentro de su bolsillo, con la navaja ya lista para sacarla si era necesario.

\- Tranquilo – se defendió relajado – mantén a raya ese carácter tuyo, déjame continuar – dio un sorbo- el asunto de la exchica del Joker me pareció algo irrelevante al principio, pero en cuanto salió tu nombre en la conversación me dije “Andrey – empezó solemne- tienes que hacer algo, tu viejo amigo americano necesitará su diamante de vuelta” así que puse manos a la obra y organicé una búsqueda exhaustiva para --

\- ¿Encontraste el diamante? – le interrumpió casi sin poder contener su sorpresa 

\- Sí que lo hice – contestó triunfante al ver que por fin tenía la atención de su interlocutor – a veces tener exagentes de la KGB entre tus filas militares puede ser muy útil para rastrear lo que sea

\- ¿Y bien? – le dijo expectante - ¿En dónde ésta?

\- Ése es precisamente el detalle – dijo intrigante y sonriente, disfrutando del momento – lo tuve en mis manos, una bonita piedra por cierto, pero… ya no lo tengo conmigo

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó tan contenido como pudo – acabas de decir que –

\- Sí, sí, sí – contestó sin más – sé lo que dije camarada, pero es cierto, ya no tengo esa joya

\- ¿Y entonces para qué carajos me dices esto idiota? – reclamó confundido

\- Porque es divertido para mi – confesó riéndose – deberías ver tu cara justo ahora

Roman estaba que hervía ya por dentro. Se acercó al otro y le tomó de las solapas del saco fuerte pero discretamente, para quedar más cerca de su cara y hablarle en voz baja.

\- Más te vale que dejes de burlarte de mi Andrey – le dijo prácticamente gruñendo – tú crees que me conoces, pero ya viste que no soy el mismo – apretó más fuerte los puños sobre la tela- no te conviene meterte conmigo, no olvides que también te conozco así que dime ya qué demonios pretendes

Víctor se mantuvo tenso durante toda la escena, aguardando por si necesitaba intervenir.

\- Lo que acabas de escuchar Roman – dijo Yarkov sin perder su humor – vine aquí a divertirme… como todos… y como te mencioné antes, también porque quería decirte de viva voz que no solo localicé el diamante hace pocos días, sino que además encontré en su interior algo que no puedo decir que me sorprendió porque ciertamente no fue así – rió- pero sí que me hizo preguntarme ¿cómo es que algo como eso llegó a ésa pequeña pieza de joyería? Debiste haber hecho algo muuuy malo para enfadar a tal grado a quien decidió vengarse de ti de esa manera… por alguna razón siento que me enorgulleces, querido vania

\- Dime así una vez más y te cortaré la garganta aquí mismo – atinó a decir en medio de la ansiedad que sentía que lo empezaba a invadir – tú no sabes nada y tampoco eres nadie para meterte en mis asuntos, habla ¿Qué hiciste con el diamante…y el archivo?

\- Oye, cálmate ya – le dijo con seriedad – con quien hice el trato para localizar el diamante a cambio de armas y pase libre por su territorio mientras solo sea eso, es quien ya lo tiene en su poder, pero no sabe… al menos no por mi… acerca de ése archivo, si es lo que te preocupa; lo único que quería era la joya y los códigos para liberar el dinero de esas cuentas y como todo eso estaba encriptado, mis hombres se encargaron del trabajo con suma eficiencia y discreción…

Roman soltó a su interlocutor y dio un paso hacia atrás sin dejar de verle directamente, tratando de buscar en aquel desgastado rostro las respuestas que tanto temía obtener.

\- Sin embargo – continuó el ruso – no quiere decir que por ello no pudiera yo hacer negocios por mi parte, después de todo es un país libre, como dicen ustedes

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – dijo nervioso

\- ¿No es obvio? – contestó – conozco a varios jefes criminales que con gusto pagarían bien por material tan revelador contra uno de sus rivales y por lo visto tú, querido Roman, has resultado una espinita en el zapato de estas personas durante un tiempo, así que quieren de vuelta lo que les has arrebatado…

Roman palideció de pronto, sin decir una palabra y fijando la vista en la nada.

\- Yo solamente les proporcioné un servicio como todo ciudadano que se gana la vida y claro, a cambio de una tregua entre ellos y nosotros; tú sabes, la guerra no solo se gana con batallas, también con estrategia y momentos de paz alternados

\- ¿Quién tiene ese archivo ahora? – preguntó por inercia, como si sintiera que se elevaba fuera de su cuerpo y su voz perteneciera a otro

\- El archivo no – le dijo con firmeza – no soy tan tonto como para dejar libre tal cosa por ahí en la red de manera gratuita, ni siquiera me quedé con una copia de respaldo – agregó – lo que vendí en una subasta anónima fueron impresiones de lo que contenía, jamás había hecho tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo en pago por unas fotos – rió – si no fuera por las circunstancias, deberías considerar seriamente convertirte en modelo Roman, serías muy popular sin duda

\- Eres un maldito miserable hijo de perra – atinó a decirle mirándolo directamente, en medio del shock y la rabia – me las vas a pagar

\- Tal vez – dijo riéndose – pero no será hoy, debo retirarme ya, fue un gusto volver a vernos – le palmeó el hombro - hasta pronto Roman Sionis y… suerte

El sujeto aquel se dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino alegremente hasta la salida del lugar, dejando atónitos a su interlocutor y su acompañante.

Mientras tanto y no lejos de ahí, otra conversación de un tono mucho más relajado se desarrollaba.

\- Así que aquí es donde te escondías Bruce – le dijo la chica al verlo – prometiste llegar temprano

\- En verdad lo siento Selina – contestó amable – tuve un asunto urgente que atender

\- Nunca vas a cambiar – le sonrió – siempre con tus misterios, si no fuera porque soy la persona más paciente aquí, ya te habría abandonado por el resto de la noche, chico millonario

\- Ya no soy un chico Selina – le devolvió la sonrisa – pero te agradezco que comprendas cuando debo ausentarme – agregó y después la besó

\- No creas que estás disculpado eh – le dijo coqueta – piensa en algo mejor para obtener mi absolución en lo que voy por unos cocteles

\- Yo iré Selina - ofreció

\- Olvídalo Bruce, mejor espérame aquí – le empujó del pecho levemente – con todas esas mujeres que hay por aquí y que siempre solicitan tu atención podrías distraerte en el camino y nunca tendría mi bebida a tiempo

Selina le guiñó un ojo y Bruce se limitó a sonreír. Mientras la veía alejarse de ahí, por un momento volvió a su acostumbrado semblante serio, tapándose disimuladamente la boca con una de sus manos.

\- ¿Alfred? – dijo en voz baja al intercomunicador en su oído

\- Dígame señor - contestó al otro lado de la línea privada- ¿cómo va la fiesta? ¿muchas contribuciones a la causa? Salude a la señorita Kyle de mi parte

\- Sí, todo muy bien – dijo – le mandaré tus saludos a Selina – agregó mientras volteaba discretamente hacia el recibidor- tengo buenas noticias, acabo de obtener más información acerca del caso y no vas a creer gracias a quién la conseguí

\- Me imagino que me lo dirá en cuanto regrese a casa, amo Bruce

\- Por supuesto – susurró – estaré en camino pronto, por ahora necesito que me hagas un favor y busques lo siguiente en la computadora

\- Deme sus instrucciones señor

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola queridos lectores! Vuelvo una vez más por éstos lares, ahora para traerles la tercera parte de ésta historia que es el producto de todos esos feels que me invaden gracias a ésta hermosa y fascinante ship/OTP y que son perpetuados gracias a mis dos cómplices incondicionales en éste fandom (Fer y Scarleth), pues son quienes retroalimentan todo esto que ahora puedo compartirles también.
> 
> De antemano les agradezco su interés y todo su amor -en forma de kudos y comentarios- por éste fic, espero que les guste y como siempre, procuraré actualizar cada semana :3 
> 
> Enjoy!


	2. BERSERK

El trayecto desde el recibidor hasta la limusina le pareció eterno. De no ser por la ayuda de Víctor, quien lo tomó del brazo y lo guió con cuidado por la salida trasera de emergencia para pasar desapercibidos, quizás aún seguiría ahí de pie, absorto por el impacto debido a la revelación que había recibido cual puñetazo directo a la cara.

\- Arranca Marcus – le ordenó Zsasz con premura después de cerrar la puerta del vehículo, una vez que se aseguró de que Roman seguía respirando – vámonos de inmediato al club

\- Lo que diga señor Zsasz

Llegando a su destino y apenas se detuvo la limusina, Víctor ayudó a su acompañante a bajar para posteriormente darle instrucciones al conductor de que se fuera de ahí y escondiera el automóvil en la bodega que ya conocía, a lo que el hombre de inmediato asintió y se retiró.

Mientras tanto, Zsasz tomó el brazo del otro y lo pasó alrededor de su hombro, indicándole con voz suave que se sostuviera de él para caminar con seguridad hasta el departamento. Una vez dentro del lugar, lo llevó a su sillón en la sala, pidiéndole que se sentara y lo esperara ahí para él de inmediato correr hasta la recámara principal, de donde regresó con una pequeña cajita en una mano y un vaso con agua en el otro.

\- Jefe – le dijo con preocupación – ten, toma esto – agregó al darle el vaso junto con una cápsula que sacó de la cajita – lo necesitas

Cual si actuara bajo un hechizo, Roman solo miró a Víctor, luego el pequeño objeto en su mano, el vaso de agua y procedió a llevarse ambos a la boca, uno seguido del otro; ahí se mantuvo sin decir nada como había hecho desde que salieron del Centro de Reuniones. Pareciera que había perdido la capacidad del habla y la voluntad misma de moverse, lo que sin dudas tenía seriamente inquieto al otro, que esperaba de pie junto a él a que la cápsula hiciera efecto. 

\- Todo acabó – dijo al fin casi en un susurro, volteando lentamente en dirección de su interlocutor

\- Aún podemos hacer algo jefe – le dijo hincándose frente a él de inmediato, tomándolo de los brazos y mirándolo fijamente – tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer para solucionar esto

\- No – le dijo sin emoción alguna – ya es demasiado tarde… Ja – exclamó empezando a sonreír- ¿sabes qué es lo irónico? que aún guardaba la esperanza de que nada de esto se supiera jamás y que lo que quería Yarkov era ponernos una trampa para apoderarse de nuestro territorio y ya, ése sería el problema más grave que de hecho ya había ideado como solucionar – suspiró – pero esto… esto no tiene remedio

\- Mírame jefe – le dijo tomándole del rostro –no te des por vencido, no ahora que tienes tantos planes para organizar tu regreso a la vida como debe ser

\- Ya no tiene caso – le dijo resignado – las cosas solo van a empeorar, lo sé

Le rompía el corazón verlo así, Víctor amaba cada pequeña parte que conformaba a Roman por dentro y por fuera, todos sus defectos y virtudes por igual, pero una de las cosas que más atesoraba era sin duda ese fuego que aquel poseía en su interior, el cual nunca se apagaba así trataran de sofocarlo con las más viles tretas, pues es lo que en gran parte lo había sacado adelante en la vida a pesar de tantos tropiezos, muchos de los cuales le habían sido contados por el propio protagonista de ellos y unos cuantos más que él mismo había atestiguado. Verlo pues en ese estado de abandono, con aquellos ojos que adoraba y que brillaban tan hermosamente pero que en ése instante parecían completamente apagados y vacíos, lo llenaba de una profunda tristeza que casi de inmediato se transformó en ira y deseos de venganza que por el momento prefirió guardar para si mismo.

\- Levántate jefe – pidió gentilmente después de dar un hondo suspiro – te llevaré a tu habitación

El otro obedeció sin decir nada más. Tan solo caminó lentamente apoyándose sobre el hombro de su compañero hasta llegar a la recámara y sentarse sobre la cama, donde fue ayudado para retirarle el saco, el chaleco y la corbata; poco después también le fue retirado con cuidado el maquillaje sobre su rostro que cumplía la función de cubrir aquella cicatriz, que seguía sin aceptar del todo que ahora poseía.

\- Recuéstate jefe – le dijo Zsasz, quien después procedió a quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines para que estuviera más cómodo

\- No te vayas – le detuvo Roman de la manga de la camisa

\- Sólo voy a traer tu pijama – le dijo

\- No, ven y acuéstate ya, por favor

\- Lo que ordenes, jefe 

Rápidamente, Víctor apagó la luz, se quitó las mismas prendas que el otro y posteriormente acudió a su lado cubriéndolos a ambos con las sábanas, siendo recibido en el acto por un fuerte abrazo.

\- No sé qué voy a hacer – le dijo escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del otro – ya no sé qué voy a hacer

\- Shhh, yo siempre voy a estar contigo – le respondió al estrecharlo y entrelazar sus piernas – vamos a solucionar esto, te lo aseguro

\- Quisiera poder creerlo Víctor – dijo sin ánimo

\- Ya lo verás – continuó – mañana mismo tendré para ti tantas opciones como sean necesarias para resarcir éste dilema, por mientras duerme – agregó comprensivo, frotando su mejilla contra el cabello del otro para confortarlo- aquí estaré velando tu sueño

Roman se aferró más a Víctor como respuesta y suspiró profundamente, aquella noticia sobre el incierto paradero del diamante y las malditas fotos parecía haber abierto las puertas del infierno que ya temía desde antes tener que enfrentar, pero sentía que si aún tenía a Zsasz a su lado, tal vez las palabras de éste mágicamente se volverían realidad tan sólo porque él las decía, porque aquel deseaba de verdad que se cumplieran con tal de verle feliz y tranquilo. Así pues, se mantuvo en silencio para poder concentrarse en escuchar el latir de la persona que amaba, cuyo ritmo constante y pausado, junto con el aroma característico que podía percibir de su cuerpo, tuvieron un efecto sedante que le ayudaron a finalmente conciliar el sueño.

…

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano comenzó a sonar el teléfono, rompiendo la sagrada armonía que brindaba el silencio sumado a las respiraciones de los dos durmientes en la habitación.

\- ¿Quién habla? – dijo Víctor al tomar la bocina después de dejar sonar el aparato a propósito

\- ¿Se encuentra Sionis ahí? – preguntó una voz con descaro – Necesito hablar con él

\- El jefe acaba de salir – mintió – debe encontrarse atendiendo a un proveedor seguramente, pronto volverá

\- No tengo tiempo que perder – dijo la voz - ¿Con quién hablo?

\- Con Víctor Zsasz – respondió en seco – su mano derecha, así que cualquier asunto que tenga que tratar con él puede decírmelo a mi y yo le pasaré el mensaje ¿Quién es usted?

\- Ah claro, Víctor, no te reconocí la voz – contestó apurado - está bien – suspiró – dile que Junior Galante lo estaba buscando, que me llame cuanto antes, es urgente

Aquel hombre colgó sin darle oportunidad de réplica. Víctor miró entonces a quien se encontraba a su lado aun durmiendo, para moverlo suavemente y despertarlo.

\- Jefe – dijo en voz baja – jefe, despierta

\- ¿Quién llamó? – le preguntó aún adormilado y sin abrir los ojos

\- Era Junior Galante, jefe

Al escuchar el nombre, Roman de inmediato abrió los ojos, se incorporó sobre la cama y se deshizo del sueño al instante.

\- ¿Qué quería? – cuestionó expectante

\- Solo dijo que le urgía hablar contigo y después me colgó

Sin decir nada más, Roman miró a Víctor un momento y luego se movió para alcanzar el teléfono y marcar a un número celular que conocía.

\- ¿Junior? – dijo cuando le contestaron al otro lado de la línea

\- ¡Roman! – exclamó con alivio – gracias al cielo que te comunicaste pronto

\- Déjate de eso – le ordenó - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es la urgencia?

\- No tengo mucho tiempo amigo mío – contestó – creo que me están siguiendo así que huiré de la ciudad por algún tiempo, pero antes de irme tenía que advertirte

\- ¿Qué? – dijo impaciente - ¡¿Qué?!

\- Después de que la asesina de la ballesta matara a mi padre – empezó en voz baja– yo asumí la posición de líder como ya me lo habías prometido, pero luego se corrió el rumor de que habías desaparecido y de inmediato comenzaron las fricciones aquí – hizo una pausa- tú sabes que nunca me consideraron competente para tomar el lugar de Stefano, solo tú confiabas en que lo haría tan bien como él…

Roman escuchaba en silencio, asimilando lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Así que sin tu apoyo, el maldito Tobías Whale ha estado poniendo a todos en mi contra para usurpar mi puesto y te aseguro que ése sujeto no es leal como yo o mi padre, es como una veleta que se va por su cuenta y con quien le ofrezca más recursos; además simpatiza con los rusos, con todos ellos, te traicionará apenas te descuides

\- Me ocuparé de él si ése es el problema – le dijo sin dudar

\- No, él no es el problema – interrumpió – o bueno, sí, pero es más bien contra mí y de momento lo tengo cubierto – hizo un silencio – lo que me urgía advertirte es que lo escuché decirle a alguien que ayer que confirmaron en persona que seguías con vida, tenían que actuar de inmediato para aprovechar “su nueva ventaja”, la cual ignoro de que trate pero por ahora no puedo detenerme más a averiguarlo, es todo lo que sé. En fin, debo irme, cuídense los dos y en cuanto esté a salvo te llamaré para decirte mi ubicación por si me necesitas, adiós

Junior colgó, dejando a su interlocutor con la bocina del teléfono en la mano, la cual parecía no poder soltar para dejarla en su sitio a pesar del sonido cortado de la línea.

\- ¿Qué dijo? – intervino Zsasz, devolviéndolo al presente

\- Lo que me temía – contestó sin más, dejando la bocina con un golpe – están ejecutando ya mi caída Víctor, lo sabía ¡lo sabía! – gritó empezando a hiperventilarse - ¡Maldita sea!

Entonces tomó una de las almohadas y la arrojó contra la pared, después se levantó y arrojó sus zapatos a cualquier parte también con fuerza, observando a su alrededor para continuar lanzando objetos aquí y allá al suelo y contra las paredes, sin dejar de maldecir y gritar en el proceso.

\- ¡Esto es una maldita pesadilla! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, golpeando una de las paredes con los puños - ¡No puede estar pasando!

Zsasz, quien hasta ése momento había dejado al otro desahogarse, al ver que aquel volvía a lanzar los puños contra la pared, lo abrazó por detrás con fuerza para evitar que se moviera y continuara lesionándose.

\- ¡Suéltame Víctor! – le exigió sin éxito, pues sintió como era presionado ahora con mayor fuerza hasta que se vio obligado a detener todos sus intentos de boxear contra el concreto

“Cálmate por favor, vas a lastimarte” le indicaba Víctor sin decir palabra y se mantuvo así hasta que sintió cómo poco a poco la tensión del cuerpo del otro se relajaba, hasta dejarse caer poco a poco al suelo. Entonces lo liberó de su agarre y se hincó para verlo de frente.

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Roman al mirarlo - todo mi esfuerzo tirado a la basura – dijo ya más sereno – quisiera matarlos a todos

\- Podrías hacerlo jefe – animó – da la orden y me encargaré de todo ya mismo

\- No – respondió – primero tendría que saber exactamente quiénes de Las Cinco y demás familias criminales tienen las fotos y hasta dónde se han distribuido, además de los nombres de los traidores en mis filas como Whale – se quedó pensando un momento – por otro lado, no quiero que si llegara a quedar algún sobreviviente que se les relacione, pase lo que con los Anewa, suficiente tuve ya de tener que soportar ésta vendetta en nombre del “honor” de su estúpida y patética institución llamada “familia” que no sirve para nada más que para dar problemas… carajo

\- ¿Entonces qué procede, jefe?

\- Estrategia Víctor – respondió

\- Desde luego

\- Pero – continuó – primero voy a tener que enfrentarlos cara a cara si quiero saber lo que necesito

\- Tú puedes con esto jefe – le dijo tomándolo del rostro gentilmente – te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora, yo voy a estar a tu lado pase lo que pase y si alguien intenta pasarse de listo le voltearé la piel de todo el cuerpo en vivo para ti

Roman sonrió.

\- Ven – le dijo Zsasz, ayudándolo a levantarse – vamos a curarte esos nudillos – agregó gentil antes de dirigirse ambos al baño, de donde sacó lo necesario del botiquín para limpiarle y tratarle las heridas

\- Llámalos – indicó Roman con decisión y un dejo de nerviosismo, en tanto que permitía al otro atender sus manos con todo cuidado – mientras más rápido hagamos esto, mejor

Víctor asintió en silencio y después de terminar su labor, asegurándose de que no había fractura ni daño más allá que el superficial, se dispuso a realizar las llamadas correspondientes a cada uno de los capos criminales más importantes de la ciudad –algunos de los cuales de hecho trabajaban del lado de Sionis- para convocarlos a una reunión privada en la sala de juntas del club ésa misma noche.

…

Ataviado con uno de sus mejores trajes personalizados –fiel a su estilo único- de color índigo con sutiles filos dorados bordados que formaban una enredadera con hojas a lo largo y ancho de la tela de manera armónica; portando por debajo una camisa negra lisa y una corbata en tonalidades color vino; recién bañado y perfectamente arreglado de pies a cabeza; calzando un par de sus zapatos Corthay negros hechos a la medida y como toque final, llevando puestos sus amados guantes cuyas iniciales impresas en ellos daban orgulloso registro de a quién pertenecían y que en ésta ocasión particular le servían de protección doble: como límite a su espacio personal y para no exponer sus recientes heridas.

Se miraba pues al espejo para revisar que cada detalle de su figura luciera como pretendía, es decir, con porte y elegancia, pues lo que estaba por afrontar ciertamente requería de toda su determinación y seguridad en sí mismo, por lo que aquella actitud debía comenzar desde la apariencia física con la que se presentaría ante su audiencia.

\- Todo listo jefe – le dijo Zsasz al aparecerse por la puerta de la habitación – quienes confirmaron su asistencia ya están aquí

\- Excelente Víctor – contestó con calma, mirándolo desde el reflejo del espejo – anúnciales que bajaré en un momento

\- Enseguida jefe

Con tan poco tiempo de por medio, había sido toda una hazaña que los preparativos para la reunión – incluyendo el debido cuerpo de seguridad para resguardar el área fuera del salón y los puntos estratégicos dentro del club- estuviesen a tiempo y tal y como Sionis los necesitaba, pero la envidiable eficiencia de su mano derecha siempre lograba hacer magia, sabía que podía contar con él para todo eso cual si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo. 

\- Llegó la hora – se dijo en voz alta después de tomarse una de sus cápsulas especiales solo por si acaso y dejar escapar un hondo suspiro, encaminándose con paso firme al elevador y posteriormente por el pasillo de la planta baja hasta llegar a la puerta del lugar donde ya lo esperaban sus invitados: Beretti, Cassamento, Sullivan, Inzerillo, Panessa, Riley y Tobías Whale, quien dijo venir en representación de los Galante.

\- Tranquilo jefe – le dijo Víctor en voz baja, antes de recibir un silencioso “estoy listo” de parte del otro al asentirle con la cabeza, para que girara la perilla de la puerta y lo dejara pasar, cerrando ésta nuevamente detrás de él.

Apenas se escuchó el sonido del pestillo, los murmullos del otro lado de la puerta cesaron, iniciando una tensión en el ambiente que se mantuvo así al entrar el anfitrión a la sala y todas las miradas se posaran sobre él.

\- Buenas noches – dijo solemne, colocándose a la cabeza de la larga mesa que se ubicaba ahí dentro, apartando ligeramente la silla que le correspondía para permanecer ahí de pie – primero que nada, les agradezco su presencia dada la poca anticipación prevista para la cita – comenzó a decir mientras pasaba la vista por cada uno de los presentes como gesto de educación – supongo que a algunos les resultó una sorpresa y a otros no, pero como pueden ver – se paró firme sacando el pecho y se señaló con ambas manos abiertas esbozando una ligera sonrisa – aún sigo vivo, los rumores de mi desaparición éstas últimas semanas fueron solo eso, así que mi punto inicial para convocarlos aquí el día de hoy ha sido cumplido…

Los invitados se mantenían en silencio, atentos a lo que Sionis decía.

\- Ahora, dicho esto – continuó – y para no quitarles demasiado su valioso tiempo, pasaré al siguiente punto que es desde luego, retomar y reconfirmar nuestras negociaciones y alianzas en el remoto caso de que alguna de ellas se haya debilitado durante mi corta ausencia

\- Muy bonito Sionis – le interrumpió una voz – es una buena noticia saber que sigues con vida y todo, pero – hizo una pausa para voltear a ver al aludido directamente y llamar su atención- me parece que hay más asuntos importantes que tratar el día de hoy

Roman sintió una punzada en el estómago y por un segundo dejó de respirar al escuchar esas palabras. Tomasso “Tommy” Panessa, uno de los jefes de Las Cinco Familias criminales que conformaban La Cosa Nostra en Gotham, era uno de los capos que desde un principio siempre tuvo roces con él, al nunca aceptar realmente que alguien que no provenía de linaje italiano en su totalidad ni había nacido en aquella tierra tampoco, entrara a formar parte de su celoso círculo, lo que su anfitrión en la presente noche había logrado al deshacerse astutamente de los Bertinelli - uno de sus más antiguos pilares dentro del bajo mundo de la ciudad- para así colocarse al frente del grupo. Nuevamente, pensaba Sionis, alguien que era guiado por ese inútil y sobrevalorado sentido del honor y pertenencia a una familia resultaba ser un fastidioso obstáculo en sus planes; por otro lado, aparentemente el sujeto también lo estaba ayudando sin darse cuenta, a encontrar la información que necesitaba aun a riesgo de exponerse a sí mismo en el proceso, pues más de lo que ya podía haber ocurrido no podría pasar… ¿cierto?

\- No sé a qué te refieres Tommy – le dijo con seguridad – lo escrito en la minuta que tienen frente a ustedes es lo único que pretendo tratar aquí, nada más 

\- No me digas – replicó con sarcasmo, haciéndose hacia adelante para recargarse sobre la mesa con los dedos entrelazados al frente, llamando la atención del resto de la comitiva – porque yo tengo un par de dudas – frunció una ceja – por ejemplo ¿por qué no estás usando tu acostumbrada máscara? – indicó con la cabeza - ¿Acaso ya no te harás llamar por tu nombre “artístico”? o ¿Es simplemente para presumir ese nuevo distintivo que llevas en la cara?

La cicatriz. Claro, por un momento había olvidado que parte de su estrategia era el presentarse tal cual se veía ahora, como señal de que no se iba a dejar intimidar por nada de lo que tuviera que ver con su persona, pero también porque a pesar de una exhaustiva búsqueda, Víctor y un pequeño grupo de su gente no habían podido localizar su inconfundible careta negra hasta ahora.

\- ¿Esto? – dijo señalando el lado derecho de su rostro, tratando de expresarlo sin mayor relevancia – qué va – se rió – un simple gaje del oficio, no tengo problemas con ello y en cuanto a mi máscara – agregó – necesitaba mantenimiento y aún no está lista, pero para antes de medianoche la tendré de vuelta conmigo así que por eso no pierdas el sueño Tommy, sin embargo agradezco tu interés – le sonrió - ¿Podemos retomar nuestro asunto previo ahora señores?

\- Yo también quisiera decir algo, si me lo permiten – intervino ahora Mickey Sullivan, exaliado de los finados Falcone y quien ahora trabajaba de manera independiente pero era admitido a su vez por antigüedad dentro de la organización siciliana, a pesar de su origen irlandés

\- Habla pues Sullivan – le dijo Roman amablemente, tratando de disimular su molestia por la interrupción

\- Si estuviste desaparecido todo éste tiempo – dijo serio- y ya desde antes permitiste que la tal asesina de la ballesta, que por cierto dice llamarse “Huntress”, matara a Stefano siendo que era el más cercano a ti de todos nosotros – abrió las palmas de las manos para enfatizar sus palabras- y por lo tanto de quien esperaríamos que fuese prácticamente intocable ¿Qué nos garantiza ahora que sigues siendo capaz de controlar lo que ocurre en el lado Este y por lo tanto seguir siendo el líder y protector?

\- Me parece que estás siendo injusto con el señor Sionis – interrumpió Tobías en tono defensor- no es culpa suya que esa tal Huntress salida de la nada o la loca de Quinn metieran las narices donde no las llamaban ¿cierto? – cuestionó volteando en dirección de su líder para buscar su apoyo

\- No, no lo es – secundó Roman sin dudarlo – de cualquier manera lo que pasó con ellas es un asunto del cual ya me estoy encargando – mintió – así que no tiene caso traer el tema a la mesa. Ahora – siguió – con respecto a lo que dices Sullivan – recargó las manos sobre la mesa, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el sujeto – no me agrada que insinúes que soy incapaz de alguna forma o que pongas en tela de juicio mi liderazgo, así que sugiero que recapacites y te retractes de tus palabras ahora mismo

\- Un momento – pidió Panessa la palabra, extendiendo el brazo derecho con el índice levantado, atrayendo las miradas hacia él- concuerdo con Sullivan, tiene lógica lo que dice

\- ¿Tú también Tommy? – le acusó Sionis de inmediato - ¿Y ustedes? – dijo volteando en dirección del resto de los presentes - ¿También creen lo mismo?

\- Francamente eso no me importa – contestó Peyton Riley, la única fémina dentro del grupo – yo solo estoy aquí porque me intrigó esta reunión y porque la mayoría de ustedes ha tratado de hacerme a un lado por ser yo y no mi recién fallecido padre quien está a cargo de sus negocios, así que mi interés se limita a lo que Roman dejó por escrito en éste papel – señaló la minuta – mientras se respete nuestra alianza de años y trabajemos en paz, él puede seguir siendo el líder tanto como quiera, no me metan en su lucha de egos

\- Yo tampoco tengo problemas – respondió Angelo Beretti

\- Ni yo – secundaron Santo Cassamento y Enrico Inzerillo casi al mismo tiempo

\- Perfecto – dijo Roman, regresando a Sullivan – tal parece que solo tú y Tommy están titubeando ¿necesitan que les dé una muestra como la que le dejé a Keo, de los extintos Leones Dorados, sobre lo capaz que soy de proteger lo que me pertenece?

\- Pues ahora que lo dices – respondió Panessa ufano – y a propósito de pertenencias, me parece que esto – enfatizó mientras metía la mano dentro del bolsillo interno de su traje para sacar su contenido – es tuyo

Arrojadas a manera de baraja y regándose a lo largo de toda la mesa, las fotos que Yarkov le había dicho a Roman que había vendido al mejor postor por fin aparecieron ante sus ojos.

…

Comenzaba su patrullaje nocturno posado sobre la cornisa de uno de los tantos edificios de la cuidad, cuando un grito de ayuda en las cercanías de inmediato llamó su atención y se dirigió hacia allá con rapidez.

\- Suelta a la chica – le advirtió el encapotado con voz grave al hombre que tenía por el cuello a su víctima con un brazo mientras que con el otro la amenazaba con un cuchillo

\- ¡Está bien! – exclamó el agresor con nerviosismo en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién le hablaba - ¡La dejaré ir!… pero – agregó agitado – ¡solo si me prometes que no me vas a dejar inconsciente! ¡Necesito hablar contigo Batman!

\- Suéltala primero y después negociamos – dijo El Murciélago – hazlo ahora, no lo voy a repetir

\- Te agradezco tu ayuda, puedes irte – le dijo a la asustada mujer al oído previo a soltarla - ¡y en verdad lo siento! – le gritó mientras la veía correr, distrayéndose por un momento hasta que sintió como era agarrado con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa y su espalda era golpeada contra una de las paredes del callejón donde se encontraba.

\- Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo – le dijo Batman a la cara – así que habla rápido

\- ¡Sí sí sí! – exclamó sin oponer resistencia – ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Te juro que no le hice nada a esa muchacha! ¡Fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer para que vinieras!

\- ¿Qué pretendes entonces? – le dijo con un dejo de confusión - ¿Para qué me necesitas?

\- No quiero parecer molesto – rió nervioso – pero me es más fácil hablar si no siento que me están ahorcando ¿podrías por favor…?

\- Habla – le dijo al soltarlo

\- Te lo agradezco – tosió y se acomodó la ropa – ajem, quisiera pedirte un favor, pero antes déjame explicarme – alzó las palmas en defensa – te he estado siguiendo desde hace un par de días mientras me ocultaba entre las calles, me urgía poder hablar contigo porque intentaron matarme y tú eres el único que puede ayudarme

\- ¿Quién intentó matarte?

\- Hasta donde me dijeron cínicamente de viva voz, justo antes de usarme de tiro al blanco, fue de hecho mi exjefe… aunque no entiendo por qué, siempre hice un buen trabajo para él a pesar de que no me pagaba muy bien que digamos

Batman lo miraba directamente, en silencio y sin moverse, lo que el otro interpretó como un “solo apresúrate y ve al punto”

\- En fin – carraspeó – previo a que literalmente quisieran mandarme “a dormir con los peces” como dicen en las películas, la última tarea que me fue asignada tenía que ver con insertar un archivo dentro de un diamante famoso que había estado perdido por décadas o algo así y que había sido propiedad de un tal Benedetti o un nombre parecido… sonaba a pizzería

\- ¿El diamante Bertinelli? – interrumpió de pronto

\- ¡Sí, ese mismo! – exclamó maravillado - ¿Cómo lo supiste? No, olvídalo – se contestó- tú eres Batman, claro que ibas a deducir eso rápido – lo volteó a ver- perdón, ajem, sigo… el asunto es que me llevaron en una pequeña lancha a motor hasta el barco de carga que lo transportaba para poder hacer todo el movimiento ahí mismo; una vez que lo hice y creí que regresaríamos al bote, me encañonaron y me confesaron que me dispararían porque “ya no requerían de mis servicios y sabía demasiado”. Por fortuna pude escapar de ahí saltando al agua, aunque sí me hirieron en una pierna y el hombro izquierdo; tuve que nadar así y casi me ahogo de no ser por un barco pesquero que pasaba por ahí en la madrugada – suspiró- pasé varios días en el hospital, temeroso de que alguno de los hombres de mi exjefe fuera a buscarme y pensando en cómo evitarlos… fue por eso que después permanecí escondido cerca del muelle, hasta que se me ocurrió que la única persona que podría ayudarme a salir con vida de la ciudad y sin necesidad de dar cada paso con la paranoia de que alguien me esté siguiendo todo el tiempo por el resto de mi vida, eres tú

\- ¿Y entonces quién es tu exjefe?

\- Oh cierto – se golpeó la frente con una mano – lo siento, tanta adrenalina por el grito de la chica y verte y lo que me pasó y... ajem – tomó aire- decía, el nombre de mi exjefe es Samay Anewa, uno de los líderes de Los Leones Dorados

El hombre no podía verlo, pero por debajo de la característica máscara que Batman siempre traía puesta, el héroe levantó las cejas en sorpresa y comenzó a maquinar rápidamente mil cosas en su mente.

\- Entonces – siguió- como podrás darte cuenta, no puedo darme el lujo de que alguien de ése calibre se ensañe conmigo porque sigo con vida, soy sólo un fotógrafo hábil con las computadoras, no soy nadie como para hacer algo y defenderme si se determina en acabarme

\- Está bien – le dijo – te ayudaré

\- Hay algo más – se apresuró a decir – el archivo que te mencioné que inserté dentro del código matriz del diamante, contiene una serie de fotos que tomé de… ehm – carraspeó – de… bueno, del dueño del club Máscara Negra y sé que también es alguien de cuidado, de hecho te juro que lo pensé mucho antes de entregar ese archivo, pero necesitaba dinero para irme a Los Ángeles y ahora no solo me preocupan las represalias de mi exjefe sino también las de quien tomé las fotos, porque parte del plan era que tales imágenes se liberaran por toda la red y si se llega a enterar de que fui yo el que las tomó originalmente y las colocó dentro del diamante, no creo que me tenga piedad así le explique de rodillas que fue por orden de alguien a quien no le podía decir que no o me costaría la vida.

\- Ahora lo entiendo – pensó Bruce – no te preocupes chico – le dijo en voz alta – mañana temprano toma todas tus cosas y dirígete al aeropuerto, ahí ya te estará esperando un vuelo privado con todo pagado a Los Ángeles, junto con algo de dinero para que puedas llegar allá y quedarte tranquilo unas semanas en lo que te instalas…

Al escuchar esto, el joven de pronto quedó estupefacto y se le iluminó el rostro.

\- Yo me encargaré de que nadie te siga o te lastime – continuó - solo necesito que al pedir tu boleto les des tu nombre ¿cómo te llamas?

\- ¡Me llamo Archie Bankok! – dijo con alegría – ¡Sabía que podrías ayudarme Batman! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Así lo haré! – agregó antes de comenzar a caminar dando pequeños saltos cada tanto por la emoción – te prometo que no voy a decir nada de nuestra conversación y si alguna vez vas a Los Ángeles, puedes buscarme y te llevaré a un recorrido especial por mi galería de arte, ya que pretendo ser famoso por allá ¡adiós y de nuevo muchas gracias!

El Murciélago observó al joven despedirse alejándose eufórico y sonrió levemente, después de semejante información que éste sin esperarlo le había dado y que resultaba ser una pieza importante para la resolución de su caso actual, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarle de esa forma.

Volteando a los lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie más en el sitio que requiriera de su presencia, disparó uno de sus ganchos para fijarlo al techo del edificio y entonces activar el retractor para elevarse, salir de ahí y continuar con su patrullaje, no sin antes comunicarse con Alfred para que éste le asistiera con los preparativos del vuelo para el muchacho aquel.

…

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de toda la habitación en ése momento. Cual si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, todos los que ahí se encontraban reunidos solo atinaron a quedarse mirando fijamente las imágenes sobre la mesa por varios segundos que parecieron una eternidad, hasta que poco a poco salieron de su estupor e intercalaron las miradas entre aquellas fotos, quienes estaban a su alrededor y quien los había convocado ahí esa noche.

\- ¿Y bien? – cuestionó Tommy con toda calma, rompiendo el incómodo silencio - ¿Qué nos puedes decir al respecto?

Roman quería decir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, de hecho tenía preparado un discurso mental extenso y detallado para defenderse contra lo que pudieran decir si pasaba algo como eso y aun así salir airoso, pero las palabras simplemente se negaron a ser pronunciadas, prolongando su estado de petrificación en el proceso.

\- Son falsas – soltó de pronto Cassamento

\- Un vil montaje – apoyó Izerillo

\- ¡Por supuesto que son eso! – exclamó Whale, haciéndose notar ofendido

\- Oh no – intervino Tommy con seriedad – les puedo asegurar que son reales

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? – dijo Peyton cruzándose de brazos y sin inmutarse - ¿Tú fuiste quien las tomó acaso? Porque si fue así, que fotógrafo tan minucioso eres

Sullivan no se molestó en detener la carcajada que le provocó el comentario de Riley.

\- Claro que yo no las tomé – dijo Tommy molesto – pero puedo apostar hasta el último maldito centavo que poseo a que éstas fotos – las señaló golpeando su dedo índice contra las que tenía cerca- son lo que son y no han sido manipuladas en ningún sentido

\- ¿Y de dónde las sacaste entonces? – intervino Beretti

\- Eso es asunto mío – contestó Panessa – pero de ser solo un engaño, el tipo que me las envió ya estaría muerto, eso se los firmo con sangre

\- Bueno bueno – reía Mickey – falsas o no, solo miren esto – levantó algunas fotos para mostrarlas a los demás – chequen nada más esa calidad de imagen… ¡y qué poses! – soltó una carcajada – ¡no sabía que eras tan flexible Sionis!

Las risotadas burlonas de Sullivan parecían escucharse en eco dentro de sus oídos; Roman luchaba por mantener la calma y no comenzar a hiperventilarse, pues sería evidencia fehaciente para los demás de que lo que se mostraba claramente en aquellas fotos era la verdad y nada más que la verdad; dadas las reacciones de la mayoría de los presentes, cabía aún la posibilidad de que todo quedara en un mero malentendido y un vil intento de traición y difamación por parte de Panessa, de quien todos sabían que no simpatizaba con su líder por completo, así que era prioritario más que nunca que manejara inteligentemente la situación. 

Mientras tanto Zsasz, que se había mantenido todo ese tiempo observando la escena en silencio desde su lugar junto a la puerta de entrada, al ver a su jefe ahí de pie sin poder reaccionar, comenzó a avanzar lentamente en dirección de Tomasso y Sullivan, tomando la navaja de su bolsillo entre los dedos, listo para sacarla en cuanto llegara a su objetivo; sin embargo, se detuvo a medio camino cuando vio a Roman desenfundar su arma y apuntarle a Panessa en la cabeza, causando que el resto se reclinara en su asiento y se echara para atrás con las manos al empujarse en la mesa, tratando de alejarse.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a calumniarme así, maldito traidor?! – le gritó - ¡¿De dónde carajos sacaste esas supuestas fotos?! ¡Habla! – ordenó - ¡Habla si no quieres que te vuele el cerebro en éste instante!

\- ¡Anda, dispárame! – le retó Tommy poniéndose de pie - ¡Desde siempre quisiste hacerlo así que anda, atrévete! Pero bien sabes que lo que estoy diciendo sobre ésto – levantó una de las fotos frente a él – es cierto – dijo al tiempo que lanzaba la imagen de vuelta a la mesa – y no porque me mates vas a poder cambiar esa realidad

Roman colocó el dedo sobre el gatillo, presionándolo ligeramente para sostener mejor el arma, que sentía que empezaba a temblar en su mano por la rabia.

\- Y si no me creen a mi – continuó con seguridad y sin dejar de retar con la mirada a Sionis – con gusto puedo decirle a mi fuente que me envíe el archivo de donde las imprimió, ahí seguramente vendrán los datos de origen de cada una de ellas y no les cabrá ya duda alguna de mi palabra

\- Más te vale que me digas ahora mismo quién fue el infeliz desgraciado y mentiroso que te ayudó a montar ésta charada contra mi – le amenazó – o yo me encargaré de averiguarlo y de todas maneras tú no pasarás del día de hoy, idiota

\- Tú no me asustas Sionis – dijo sereno – jamás te he temido y mucho menos ahora o ¿acaso crees que voy a tenerle miedo a un mariquita? – lo barrió con desdén- ¿A un muerde-almohadas como tú? Por favor, no me hagas reír

\- Eres un hijo de perra despreciable – le dijo con voz grave y puro odio en cada letra – nadie te va a creer nunca lo que dices, así que te repito por última vez ¡Dime quién es tu cómplice o te mataré!

\- Si nadie aquí confía en la veracidad de mis palabras – siguió – igualmente tarde o temprano lo confirmarán por terceros, las paredes hablan ¿sabes? Y el mundo entero va a saber que Roman Sionis alias Black Mask, el autoproclamado dueño de Gotham, no es más que un sodomita que encima – enfatizó burlón- se deja dominar por irónicamente, su mano derecha – se rió – y por lo que se puede ver en las fotos, imagino perfectamente los gemidos de zorra barata que has de soltar descaradamente cuando Zsasz te arroja con fuerza contra la pared y fornican como los degenerados que son… patético 

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Roman había tenido suficiente y no soportaba más las crueles y viperinas palabras del que tenía enfrente, que en conjunto con las aparentemente inagotables risas de Sullivan por todo lo que decía Panessa cual si se tratara de un chiste, lo herían y enfurecían al mismo tiempo que luchaba consigo mismo para no ser víctima de un ataque de ansiedad masivo y entonces se derrumbara justo ahí. 

Por su parte, la palabrería burlona y ofensiva de Tomasso sacaba ya de quicio a Víctor y la risa de Sullivan resultaba tan estridente que por ello y la tensión de la escena que se estaba desarrollando, nadie notó cuando Zsasz sacó su navaja del bolsillo y sin decir nada, justo antes de que Sionis disparara el arma, clavó la cuchilla de una sola intención en el cuello del ofensor haciendo que tanto éste como el risueño se callaran de inmediato, uno por la sorpresa del acto y el otro por ahogarse con su propia sangre antes de caer al suelo agonizando. Roman entonces le disparó en la cabeza y el corazón para rematarlo. 

\- Lo siento jefe – le dijo Zsasz rápidamente después de voltear a verlo – ya no soporté que te estuviera insultando

\- Un momento – intervino Sullivan aún sorprendido y sacando sus propias conclusiones al respecto - ¿Entonces… es cierto? – soltó una risilla divertido, mientras intercalaba la mirada entre Roman y Víctor – vaya vaya, ahora ya sabemos quién es el que lleva los pantalones en casa – continuó burlón, volteando a ver a los demás – pero no te preocupes campeón- se dirigió a Zsasz con una sonrisa y chasqueando los dedos – en un rato más seguramente vas a hacer que diga que te perdona hasta que ya no pueda ni hablar ¿o me equivoco? vas a enseñarle quién es el jefe – agregó soltando una franca carcajada

En ése momento, Víctor sintió que una indescriptible ira lo invadía y todas aquellas emociones que había estado conteniendo hasta entonces, se desbordaron como el furioso cauce de un río salvaje durante una fuerte tormenta, provocando que se lanzara sin pensarlo dos veces contra Sullivan y le clavara la navaja que traía una y otra vez por todo el cuerpo, procediendo después a cortarle la garganta y abrirle el abdomen, exponiendo sus entrañas y salpicando chorros color escarlata a diestra y siniestra.

\- ¡Zsasz, ya basta! – le ordenó Roman para detener la carnicería, pues consideraba que había quedado claro el punto para los demás - ¡Detente! – insistió al ver que el otro no soltaba a su presa - ¡Alto te dije!

Pudo escuchar perfectamente la orden que se le había dado a la primera, pero por más que quería, parecía ser que su voluntad se había esfumado y no podía parar con lo que hacía. Entonces Víctor escuchó al otro gritarle por tercera vez lo mismo y volteó en su dirección tan solo para saltar contra él, tirándolo al suelo.

\- ¡Víctor! – le gritó Roman - ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Detente ahora mismo! 

Finalmente su cordura regresó y Zsasz pudo observar con claridad al otro, quien se cubría el rostro con una mano y con la otra trataba de detenerlo de la camisa y alejarlo, pues tenía la navaja empuñada a punto de clavársela. Al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo por hacer, de inmediato se le quitó de encima y se apartó lo más lejos que pudo de su lado, respirando agitado y con las manos temblorosas.

Nadie de los que ahí seguían de testigos dijo una palabra. Ni siquiera se movieron de su sitio ahora de pie y contra las paredes del salón, pues se hallaban congelados por la impresión.

\- Tranquilos – les dijo Sionis poniéndose de pie, tratando de recomponerse – no pasa nada, todo está bien – se acomodó el saco y respiró hondo – nada de lo que pasó aquí tiene por qué salir de éstas cuatro paredes ¿´key? Lamento lo de Tommy y Sullivan, pero ellos se lo buscaron, ustedes lo vieron

\- S- sí – atinó a decir Tobías desde su lugar- aquí nunca pasó nada, todos nosotros somos socios leales

\- Me alegra que digas eso – le dijo Roman sin ocultar su enojo al tomarlo de la corbata en un rápido movimiento – porque tú Whale, vas a salir de aquí y vas a llamar a Junior Galante para que regrese de donde sea que esté escondiéndose por tu culpa

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si él me dijo que—

\- ¡No te dijo nada, miserable! - le cortó – Tú trataste de poner a su gente, mi gente – enfatizó jalándolo hacia él – en su contra cuando perfectamente sabías que es a él a quien le di mi permiso para dirigir lo que antes le correspondía a su padre, así que no me discutas y haz lo que te estoy ordenando… ¿´key?

\- Sí señor – contestó rápidamente

\- En cuanto Galante regrese me lo informas y si me entero de que vuelves a intentar algo como eso – le advirtió- o me llegan noticias de que los rusos se están involucrando en mis asuntos, sin importar si fuiste tú o no te buscaré y la siguiente palabra que escuches de mi parte será a través de una bala en tu frente ¿me oíste?

\- Entendido señor – contestó humildemente

\- Bien – lo soltó- creo que por ahora es todo – se dirigió ahora al resto mientras se acomodaba el traje – de nuevo lamento lo que sucedió, no era mi intención que algo así pasara ni que se salieran las cosas de control – suspiró- los estaré mandando llamar tan pronto como pueda para continuar donde nos quedamos, así como para decidir qué hacer con los territorios que ahora se quedan sin cabeza – hizo una pausa- por lo pronto yo asumiré el mando de ellos, para que no haya caos – abrió la puerta - gracias por venir y buenas noches

\- Aquí estaremos Black Mask – dijo Beretti – ten por seguro que aquí nos tendrás a todos puntualmente, como siempre – volteó hacia los demás, quienes asintieron con la cabeza- ahora nos retiramos, buenas noches 

Se escucharon los pasos de cada uno de los asistentes a la reunión mientras éstos se retiraban poco a poco del lugar que ahora se encontraba hecho un desastre, entre las fotos regadas sobre la mesa y el suelo, salpicaduras de sangre por todas partes, papeles, sillas desacomodadas y desde luego el par de cadáveres que daban el toque final a la decoración de aquel cuadro digno de novela policiaca.

\- Me encargaré de limpiar aquí – le dijo Zsasz a su jefe desde el fondo de la habitación, de donde no se atrevía a moverse

\- No – respondió sereno mientras juntaba las fotos y las metía en una bolsa negra para llevárselas consigo – le diré a John que él lo haga – suspiró – ven, acompáñame arriba 

Guardando una inusual distancia entre ellos, Víctor siguió a Roman en completo silencio a través del pasillo de la planta baja para entrar al elevador, manteniéndose igualmente distante hasta que llegaron al piso superior y las puertas se abrieron. Entonces Zsasz vio salir al otro pero él no se movió de su sitio, algo dentro de él le dijo que no debía avanzar.

.


	3. HURT...HEALING

Caminaba por un largo pasillo obscuro cuando de pronto logró distinguir una pequeña luz al final y se decidió a correr hasta ella. Escuchaba una voz que le pareció conocida pero que no podía distinguir lo que decía sino hasta que estuvo mucho más cercano al área iluminada y fue entonces cuando se detuvo por completo. Frente a él, a corta distancia, se encontraba Víctor ahí de pie, sonriéndole y abriendo los brazos para recibirle pero apenas dio unos pasos en su dirección, la luz blanca se volvió roja y la figura de Zsasz comenzó a derretirse hasta desaparecer, dejando en su lugar una forma desconocida parecida a una sombra obscura con garras y dentadura afiladas que se fue haciendo cada vez más grande, dando pasos lentos y dejando tras de si un rastro de brea y sangre. Roman trató de escapar pero no pudo moverse, así que le gritó a la bestia ordenándole que se detuviera pero ésta no obedeció y continuó su avanzada hasta que se paró frente a él, elevando una de sus monstruosas extremidades para atestarle un golpe fatal en la cabeza.

\- ¡No! ¡Detente! – gritó agitando los brazos al despertarse con un sobresalto y voltear a su alrededor, sudando y respirando con rapidez, tratando de ubicar dónde estaba – Fue una pesadilla – se dijo en voz alta, pasando una de sus manos enguantadas sobre su frente, al percatarse de que estaba en su casa, rodeado de sus cosas y sin que nada extraño estuviera pasando

Se había quedado dormido en el sillón de su sala, ahora lo recordaba. Se levantó de ahí y dio unos pasos para dirigirse al pasillo principal del recinto. El vaso de cristal roto continuaba ahí en el suelo, junto a la bolsa negra y un pequeño charco de whisky residual enrojecido por la dilución de algunas de las manchas de sangre seca de la bolsa. Miró a su alrededor como si buscara algo que se le había perdido, al recordar lo que era, se limitó a suspirar y siguió su camino hasta la recámara principal, donde se quitó el traje que aún traía puesto del día anterior; después de quedar únicamente en bóxers, se dirigió hasta el baño para abrir la llave de la regadera y entonces quitarse la última prenda para meterse a bañar.

Mientras dejaba correr el agua sobre todo su cuerpo, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior con toda la tensión que tuvo que enfrentar: los gritos, las amenazas, las órdenes, las burlas, los insultos, la revelación de las fotos… más todo lo que en el medio se sumó a la ya de por sí fuerte presión que sentía sobre él y que aún no le quedaba claro si había llegado a una conclusión favorable o en contra, pero lo peor de todo era que entre tanto que pudo haber pasado, sentía que su temor más grande, uno aún mucho mayor que el tener expuesta su intimidad ante el mundo sin su permiso, se volvía realidad.

Observaba sus manos aún lastimadas y no dejaba de pensar en aquel que por lo visto no tenía la intención de aparecerse, pues de haberlo querido estaría ahí, acompañándolo incluso en ese espacio donde caía el agua tibia, como tantas otras veces había pasado. Sin embargo, decidió no obsesionarse con eso por el momento y se dedicó a terminar su baño, para después ir a vestirse con alguno de sus acostumbrados atuendos y posteriormente llamar a Johnny, uno de sus subordinados a quien le había asignado la tarea de realizar la limpieza de la sala de juntas.

\- Ya todo está impecable jefe – le dijo

\- Excelente – le contestó sin mayor emoción – llama a Jericó y dile que tenemos que hablar para retomar nuestro negocio, que me interesa seguir adquiriendo su producto porque es el de mejor calidad y quiero que al reabrir el club en unos días no falte nada para mis clientes

\- En seguida jefe, eso haré

\- Espera – ordenó - … ¿Has visto a Zsasz ésta mañana?

\- No jefe – contestó – el señor Zsasz no se ha presentado por aquí para nada; Finn está aquí y tampoco lo ha visto, supusimos que salió a hacer algún encargo para usted porque Marcus dice que parece que era él quien salió por la puerta trasera del club ayer por la noche y ya no regresó

\- Entiendo – dijo inexpresivo - eso es todo, haz lo que te dije y mantenme informado por si ves a Zsasz, dile que necesito que venga en cuanto termine lo que tiene que hacer 

\- Por supuesto jefe

En cuanto colgó el celular, Roman caminó hasta una de las ventanas y se asomó para observar si alcanzaba a divisar a Víctor por alguna parte, pero no tuvo éxito. Volteó hacia atrás y al darse cuenta de que a lo lejos la bolsa negra seguía ahí quieta como si lo estuviera juzgando, resopló molesto y caminó con paso rápido hasta ella, tomándola con brusquedad y llevándola hasta el baño donde la arrojó dentro del armario, echándole encima algunas cajas y envases de detergente para camuflarla y finalmente cerrar la puerta azotándola.

…

Cinco días habían pasado desde la última vez que vio a Víctor y pese a que se había prometido no preocuparse por su ausencia pues no quería pensar en la razón que lo había motivado a ello, no podía evitar que en cuanto dejaba de distraerse con los preparativos de la reapertura de su club - evento asignado para aquella noche- o con las llamadas que hacía a algunos de sus subordinados para que éstos a su vez llevaran a cabo tareas varias que requería para reanudar el resto de los asuntos que tenía pendientes dentro de su territorio -ahora mayormente extendido- y así mantuviera el orden en lo que volvía a reunirse con sus socios criminales, la imagen de Zsasz se colara entre sus pensamientos.

“¿En dónde éstas?” era la pregunta que se presentaba siempre en su mente, pero de igual forma como en verdad hacía por quien se cuestionaba, la respuesta nunca venía a él. 

\- Señor Sionis – le distrajo uno de sus trabajadores en el club – todo está listo y la gente está ansiosa por entrar ¿Abrimos ya las puertas?

\- Sí – respondió – enseguida voy

El hombre asintió y se retiró, dejando a Roman solo ahí de pie, recargando un brazo sobre la barra, tomando un sorbo a la bebida que el bartender le había preparado. 

\- Bienvenidos sean todos a la reapertura del Club Máscara Negra – anunció entusiasta desde el escenario al frente, una vez que el grupo de los primeros clientes hubiera ingresado al lugar – como su anfitrión les agradezco su preferencia, hay bebida y comida para todos los gustos como siempre, disfruten la velada y de nuevo, gracias a todos por estar aquí ésta noche

La gente aplaudió, silbó y gritó dando vítores, emocionados por poder volver a divertirse en su lugar favorito para bailar y beber toda la noche, así que de inmediato se dispusieron a ello.

Roman sonrió por la respuesta de su público y recorrió con la mirada cómo el club se encontraba hasta el tope. Se sintió satisfecho por su éxito pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de pensar que le gustaría que alguien en específico se encontrara ahí también, devolviéndole la sonrisa de la manera que solo él sabía hacerlo y que le decía “estoy orgulloso de ti” con ese simple gesto.

De pronto detuvo su paneo visual cuando un individuo particular llamó fuertemente su atención, así que bajó del escenario y se encaminó hasta donde aquel se encontraba ya sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, muy cerca de la puerta de entrada y custodiado por un par de hombres trajeados de negro que permanecieron de pie.

\- Muy bonito discurso Señor Sionis – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa al verlo llegar – se nota que le agrada a la gente, por favor acompáñeme un momento si es tan gentil –agregó invitándolo con un gesto de su palma abierta al señalar el sillón

\- Usted es – dijo al retirarse los lentes y sentarse frente al otro, quien se limitó a sonreír – Oswald Cobblepot, El Pingüino

\- Sí, ése mismo – soltó una risilla orgulloso, dejándole encargados su sombrero y su bastón a uno de sus guardaespaldas

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? - preguntó con genuina curiosidad

\- Sencillo – contestó amablemente – vine por una bebida y a distraerme un poco, reconozco que no es mi estilo pero aun así me gusta el lugar

\- Gracias… pero usted tiene su propio negocio - dijo extrañado - ¿Para qué necesitaría venir a éste lado de la cuidad solo por un trago y diversión?

\- Además de tener don de gentes es usted muy observador – le dijo sincero – me agrada eso – dio un sorbo a su bebida- en efecto, confieso que no vine únicamente a beber… o a bailar – dijo divertido por la ironía – en realidad estoy aquí porque me interesa poder platicar con usted

\- ¿Y de qué asunto, si se puede saber?

\- Eso se lo diré el día de mañana – contestó tranquilamente

Roman no pudo evitar por reflejo, torcer la boca con molestia.

\- Espero disculpe el misterio – se apresuró a decir El Pingüino – ciertamente no es mi intención generarlo y tampoco estoy evadiéndolo o burlándome, pero considero que éste lugar es demasiado bullicioso y rodeado de oídos extraños como para hablar cómodamente; vine en persona a invitarlo a charlar en mi oficina porque como caballero que soy, me parece sumamente descortés e informal tratar asuntos importantes por teléfono o a través de cualquier tipo de mensajería – hizo una pausa- yo prefiero hacer éstas cosas cara a cara, usted sabe, para poder entablar una conversación amigable como debe ser, teniendo a la persona enfrente

\- Opino del mismo modo – le dijo, aun dudando de si aceptar o no aquella invitación – y… ¿A qué hora sería la cita, si es que decido ir?

El Pingüino sonrió de nueva cuenta antes de contestar.

\- Lo esperaría a las 8:00 A.M. en punto – dijo – a menos que esa hora le parezca inadecuada, si estará ocupado, podemos cambiarla

\- No – dijo con seguridad a pesar de odiar tener que levantarse tan temprano – me parece bien, es buena hora, después se tiene libre el resto de la mañana

\- Me da mucho gusto escuchar que piensa de ese modo señor Sionis – asintió con la cabeza satisfecho – desde ya comenzamos a entendernos. Entonces lo espero mañana temprano – agregó extendiendo la mano derecha para estrechársela al otro - ¿Gusta que mande uno de mis choferes a recogerlo? Solo como cortesía

\- No es necesario – le dijo sonriendo al corresponderle el gesto de su mano – yo puedo arreglármelas por mi cuenta, gracias eh…

\- Oh claro – interrumpió con una risilla y agitando su mano enguantada antes de levantarse del asiento – puede llamarme Oswald a secas, señor Sionis

\- Desde luego – sonrió – gracias por la amabilidad Oswald – carraspeó – ust-- tú puedes llamarme Roman

\- Así lo haré entonces – asintió satisfecho – hasta mañana Roman, felicidades por la reapertura y… bonitos guantes

Oswald tomó de nueva cuenta su sombrero y su bastón para luego ordenar a sus guardaespaldas que se retiraran. 

Mientras los observaba alejarse, Sionis pensaba que ése sin duda había sido un encuentro inesperado, pues El Pingüino no solo era uno de los jefes criminales independientes más importantes dentro de las mafias de Gotham y que poseía un vasto territorio bajo su dominio además del club más elegante y cotizado en toda la ciudad, donde incluso se tenía que hacer reservación previa para ingresar; también era conocido por ser sumamente selectivo con quienes se relacionaba para hacer negocios, pues a pesar de que se decía que trataba con los estratos altos y bajos por igual, si el asunto competía a algo que en verdad le interesaba no cualquiera era tomado en cuenta. Por esas razones era que Roman había renunciado a intentar contactarlo, después de que un par de veces anteriormente le hubiera mandado una invitación para reunirse con él y no recibiera respuesta de su parte, por lo tanto su presencia ahora no solo resultaba una sorpresa sino más bien un poco sospechosa; sin embargo, también sentía emoción y curiosidad por saber qué era lo que quería tratar Cobblepot con él específicamente si ambos podría decirse que hasta eran rivales a esas alturas. En ése momento, nuevamente sintió al dejo de vacío invadir su corazón cuando en medio de sus pensamientos quiso compartir aquel suceso importante con Víctor, quien seguía sin aparecer. 

“¿En dónde estás?” pensaba por milésima vez, sumido en aquella pregunta que acallaba por completo el resto de los sonidos a su alrededor.

…

El eco de su andar se escuchaba por todo el pasillo de la planta baja, camino al elevador. Aquella había sido una noche exitosa en términos monetarios además de esa breve pero interesante conversación con El Pingüino que podría considerarse como la cereza del pastel, pero lejos de poder decir que todo había salido como él quería, Roman no dejaba de sentir que sin duda le seguía haciendo falta la única persona que en verdad deseaba tener a su lado para poder celebrar tal éxito y asentarlo entonces como lo que supuestamente era.

Por quinta ocasión desde que Zsasz se había ido, Roman realizó su ritual nocturno de asomarse una y otra vez por cada una de las ventanas que daban a la calle, con la esperanza de verlo aparecerse. Pasada una hora, creyó que de nuevo su búsqueda visual sería infructuosa cuando de repente pudo distinguir a lo lejos que alguien se acercaba. De inmediato fue capaz de reconocer aquella silueta particular pues además ése andar único que poseía era básicamente su firma, así que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta el elevador y presionó los botones de cierre de puertas primero y luego de la planta baja de manera insistente, tratando de apurar su llegada. Una vez que estuvo en tierra firme, salió disparado por el pasillo y con premura abrió la cerradura de la puerta lateral del club, que daba al callejón donde había divisado aquella figura que él conocía tan bien.

\- ¡Víctor! – le gritó agitado sin dudarlo al verlo de pie en la esquina - ¡Regresaste! 

\- ¿Jefe? – dijo en voz alta, sin moverse aún de donde estaba y manteniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra - ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Víctor? – le dijo de inmediato al comenzar a avanzar hacia él - ¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo? ¡Te estaba esperando! - exclamó abriendo los brazos para enfatizar sus palabras - ¿Dónde demonios habías estado?

Al ver caminar al otro en su dirección, Zsasz comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

\- No te acerques jefe – le dijo – no quiero lastimarte

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó entre confundido y molesto, sin dejar su paso - ¡¿De qué carajos estás hablando Víctor Zsasz?! ¡¿Cómo que lastimarme?!

\- Lo que oíste jefe – insistió, volviendo a retroceder – Es mejor que no te me acerques

\- ¡No digas tonterías y ven aquí de inmediato! – dijo con fastidio al detenerse y colocar las manos sobre la cadera - ¡Anda! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Ven acá ahora!

Víctor dio un suspiro y después de hacer una mueca de descontento, al fin se decidió a moverse poco a poco hasta quedar más cerca del otro, pero conservando una prudente distancia entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué haces? – cuestionó Roman - ¿Por qué dejas de caminar? Ven acá, tenemos que entrar

Sionis se dio la vuelta y empezó a avanzar hasta la puerta, dando por hecho que el otro le seguiría. Resignado, Víctor guardó silencio y se fue detrás de él. Una vez que su jefe cerrara con llave la puerta, éste se adelantó unos pasos para alcanzar el botón del elevador que llevaría a ambos al piso de arriba. Llegando pues a su destino y para evitar que hiciera lo mismo que la última vez, Roman le indicó a Zsasz que entrara él primero al departamento y se fuera rumbo al comedor, orden que fue obedecida aunque no con la firmeza de siempre, pues el segundo emprendió su paso muy lentamente, como si no deseara estar ahí del todo.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste todos estos días? – le dijo Roman, quedándose de pie a la altura de donde se hallaba Víctor del lado contrario del comedor

Zsasz se limitó a dar un hondo suspiro y ver directamente al otro.

\- ¿Y bien? – le insistió – Di algo

\- Lo siento jefe – contestó al fin – yo solo… tuve que salir

\- ¿Y por qué no me avisaste siquiera que te ibas?

\- Perdón jefe- agachó la cabeza un momento antes de devolver la mirada hacia el otro - no tuve tiempo para hacerlo

\- ¿Pues a dónde te fuiste con tanta prisa? – reclamó empezando a gesticular con las manos - Sólo te desapareciste sin decir más ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estuve por ti? Incluso pensé que… - hizo una pausa y bajo la voz – pensé… que no querías regresar conmigo por – suspiró – por lo que pasó… por lo que dijeron

Víctor quiso correr a abrazar al otro y gritarle que no, que no había sido esa la razón de su escape repentino, pero se sentía incapaz de acercársele en ése momento pues lo seguía atormentando la sensación de que si lo hacía, podría atacarlo y no se iba a permitir de ninguna manera causarle ningún daño, no se lo perdonaría a si mismo si lo hiciera. Así pues, habló desde su sitio.

\- Por supuesto que no jefe – replicó seguro, sin dejar de mirarle al rostro – te lo dije, jamás me iría de tu lado por algo como eso – se acercó al comedor, sacando las manos de los bolsillos para colocarlas frente a su pecho – yo sería incapaz de abandonarte – suspiró - te amo, tú lo sabes

\- Entonces… ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? – le dijo dolido, agachando la mirada – Necesitaba hablar contigo de todo lo que pasó esa noche y me dejaste solo

\- Lo sé jefe

Víctor se animó a acercarse más a Roman, regresando las manos a su posición original en tanto iba rodeando el comedor que hasta entonces servía de barrera de seguridad entre ambos y se detuvo a unos pasos de su objetivo para hablarle nuevamente.

\- Perdóname jefe – dijo gentil – no era mi intención que te angustiaras por mi

Dándose cuenta de la persistente distancia entre ellos, Roman levantó la mirada y la depositó en la del otro antes de decirle nada.

\- ¿Y por qué insistes en decir que vas a lastimarme? – habló con calma - ¿Acaso tiene que ver con lo mismo que pasó esa noche?

\- Sí – respondió sin más – esa es precisamente la razón… y por eso mismo tuve que irme

\- ¿Por qué? – le dijo confundido - ¿No pensabas volver? ¿Qué es lo que te pasó?

\- Claro que quería regresar jefe – contestó – pero ésa noche, cuando esos imbéciles – gruñó al hablar - comenzaron a insultar y burlarse de ti ignorantemente, reduciendo lo que tú y yo tenemos a algo sucio, vano y meramente carnal, yo… - hizo una pausa, bajando y moviendo la cabeza en negación al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y la nariz – no pude más, por eso los maté a los dos – afirmó al voltear a verlo- pero luego…

Roman permanecía en silencio, escuchando y observando con suma atención cada gesto y palabra de Víctor.

\- Te juro que no fue mi intención atacarte – dijo mirándolo fijamente y con tristeza, sin avanzar un solo paso – algo se apoderó de mi – volteó a la izquierda, reflexionando y cerrando los ojos- algo que jamás había sentido, no era capaz de detener mi furia ni mis acciones, fue como si – regresó la mirada hacia el otro, moviendo a su vez las manos dentro de sus bolsillos – todas mis emociones se empujaran de pronto contra mi pecho al mismo tiempo, obligándome a actuar por el puro instinto de matar hasta que éste quedara satisfecho y sin importar quién resultara su víctima – bajó la mirada avergonzado – incluyéndote a ti

Una única lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla izquierda de Víctor al pronunciar esa última frase, conmoviendo a Roman, quien en un intento por mostrar su comprensión y hacerle ver al otro que no lo culpaba por lo que había ocurrido y que tampoco se sentía de ninguna forma amenazado por él, dio un paso al frente y extendió su brazo derecho para tratar de hacer contacto, pero de inmediato se vio rechazado cuando Zsasz observó sus movimientos y retrocedió dos pasos. 

\- No – dijo con gentileza – no te alejes de mi Víctor, por favor

Entonces hizo un segundo intento por tocar el hombro del otro, quien pareció quedarse sin aliento al ver aquella mano acercarse a él, pero ésta vez permaneció quieto donde estaba, permitiéndole a aquel llegar a su objetivo.

\- ¿Lo ves? – le sonrió al descansar la mano sobre su hombro – No pasó nada 

Zsasz lo miró directamente y no evitó sonreírle de vuelta. Esos ojos azules que tanto atesoraba, en aquel momento eran como un bálsamo que le trajeron paz y le devolvieron parte de la seguridad que creyó que estaba perdiendo sobre su juicio, debido a aquel acto innombrable que consideraba despreciable e hipócrita de su parte, pues iba en contra de quien se había jurado que siempre cuidaría y protegería de lo que fuera.

\- Acércate – le ordenó Roman dulcemente

Dudoso, Víctor retomó sus pasos en retroceso para ir ahora hacia el frente, dejando que los brazos de su compañero lo envolvieran en un cálido abrazo que en principio se negó a responder del todo, pero conforme más sentía la firmeza con la que estaba siendo estrechado para indicarle que no se separara, más fue dejando de lado la tensión de todo su cuerpo acompañándola de un profundo suspiro y lentamente sacó las manos de sus bolsillos para encaminarlas y rodear con ellas a la persona que significaba todo para él en la vida.

Así permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Roman dejó de abrazar al otro para poder mover las manos hacia su rostro y besarlo en la boca suavemente, sin prisa alguna, tratando de prolongar el contacto tanto como pudiera, pues le había extrañado como si en su ausencia hubiese pasado una vida entera. 

\- No vuelvas a irte así – le dijo con un dejo de súplica al hacer una pausa y juntar sus frentes, sin soltarlo y cerrando los ojos – no quiero perderte otra vez

\- Ya no lo haré jefe – le respondió imitándolo – te lo prometo 

Roman sonrió, abrió los ojos para ver nuevamente aquella mirada intensa que siempre le robaba la atención y procedió a tomarle de la mano para guiarlos a ambos hasta la habitación principal, en donde sin soltar ni un momento al otro, comenzó a caminar de espaldas hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama y tomar asiento, haciendo que su compañero permaneciera de pie frente a él. Entonces de nueva cuenta le sonrió con ternura, gesto que le fue devuelto de inmediato y que lo motivó a abrazarle de nuevo, ésta vez frotando su mejilla suavemente contra el abdomen y parte del pecho de aquel, aprovechando para aspirar su aroma cual si fuera la fragancia más exquisita que existiera en el mundo entero.

Una sensación de enorme calma era el efecto que el comportamiento de “su jefe” estaba teniendo sobre Víctor, quien dejó al otro mimarlo de aquella manera y se limitó a acariciarle con cariño el cabello con una mano mientras colocaba la otra sobre parte de su espalda y cuello, dándole un pequeño masaje.

Sin decir una palabra, con una sonrisa en los labios que junto con esa mirada de destellos azules y que desde esa posición devolvían a Zsasz a los recuerdos que guardaba del autor de aquella expresión como algo especial y hasta inocente, Roman se sostuvo de las solapas de la chamarra que su compañero aún traía puesta y escaló con sus manos lo suficiente para llegar hasta al área del cuello y así atraerlo para si mientras se recostaba sobre la cama y finalizaba su parte con un beso al tomar ahora el rostro del otro entre sus dedos para tal fin.

Amortiguando su lenta caída al colocar las palmas sobre el colchón, Víctor correspondió al beso antes de dejar brevemente aquellos labios para permitirle a su dueño subirse y reacomodarse en la cama, quien procedió a quitarse de inmediato los zapatos y arrojarlos al suelo, al tiempo que Zsasz se reincorporaba para sentarse sobre la cama, quitándose botas y calcetines para luego retomar su posición al sentarse a horcajadas sobre “su jefe” y recargar los brazos a la altura de los hombros de éste, para cubrirlo y quedársele viendo nuevamente.

\- Te extrañé demasiado – dijo Roman sin dejar de verle, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares después de haberse retirado los guantes

\- Y yo a ti – le respondió

\- No necesitabas irte – agregó frunciendo el ceño con un dejo de tristeza – confío en ti, sé que nunca me lastimarías

\- Yo sé que lo haces jefe – dijo recargándose ligeramente sobre una de las manos que lo acariciaban – estoy plenamente consciente de eso – suspiró – por eso me alejé para calmarme… y para ir en búsqueda de respuestas

\- ¿Respuestas? – dijo deteniéndose por un momento de lo que hacía

\- Sí – contestó- lo estuve pensando largamente esa misma noche mientras iba camino al escondite y creo que lo que me pasó fue producto de lo que ese tal Strange pudo haber hecho conmigo al revivirme

Era cierto, entre tanto ajetreo desde que habían vuelto a casa, se olvidaron por completo del detalle de que Víctor ahora estaba vivo por intervención de un sujeto que más que dar pinta de tener una actitud meramente excéntrica y narcisista, muy seguramente se creía fuera de este mundo por tener en su manos la facultad de volver a la vida aparentemente a cualquier individuo que le viniera en gana sin importar la causa de su fallecimiento.

\- Entonces –dedujo- crees que ese Strange a propósito te manipuló para que actuaras como lo hiciste

\- Es la única explicación que encuentro –dijo con sinceridad – jamás había sentido esa urgencia de desahogar mis emociones sin restricción alguna, si hay algo que sé hacer perfectamente – explicó – es controlar lo que siento y dejar salir solo lo que quiera que salga

\- Creo que eso me consta bastante – le sonrió - ¿Y encontraste algo útil?

\- No – suspiró con un dejo de decepción – fui a donde se me ocurrió que podría estarse escondiendo, incluyendo el lugar de donde originalmente escapé, pero solo encontré una bodega vacía, con restos de vidrios rotos y tubos de plástico por doquier

\- Entiendo – dijo comprensivo – pues ya que volviste y te explicaste – retomó los movimientos de sus dedos – podemos seguirlo buscando utilizando todos los recursos que tenemos a la mano hasta encontrarlo y exigirle que deshaga lo que sea que carajos te hizo, porque nadie – enfatizó – puede jugar con nosotros de esa manera, no importa de quien se trate

\- Lo que tú ordenes jefe – le sonrió y después lo besó

…

Con delicadeza, Víctor ayudó al otro a quitarse el saco color guinda que traía puesto y lo dejo a un lado, junto con la camisa negra decorada con pequeñas flores blancas que aquel estaba usando como conjunto. Asimismo, él se retiró la chamarra y la camisa y las arrojó al suelo sin mayor ceremonia, procediendo a dar pequeños besos sobre toda el área de piel descubierta de su compañero, deleitándose con los leves sonidos que comenzaba a escuchar de parte de éste debido a sus actos.

Como muchas veces antes, quiso pasar a intercalar sus besos con pequeñas mordidas para aumentar la estimulación previa, pero contrario a lo usual, en cuanto empezó a realizar aquella tarea y las vocalizaciones que escuchaba aumentaron su volumen, sintió surgir de nuevo ese extraño palpitar interno que anteriormente se había originado por la tensión y la estridencia de las voces de aquellos que había finiquitado con sumo placer y fiereza sin límite, así que alarmado se detuvo en seco y se reincorporó liberando al tiempo un grito sofocado con el objetivo de frenar aquella sensación que pretendía invadirlo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Víctor? – preguntó Roman con preocupación en medio de su disfrute al verle sobresaltado

\- No puedo continuar jefe – confesó sin moverse aun y tratando de calmar su respiración – si lo hago sé que te voy a lastimar

\- ¿Qué? – dijo al mover los codos hacia atrás para incorporarse levemente - ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

\- De nuevo esto – se tocó el pecho – no sé qué maldita cosa es, pero sé que si lo dejo escapar voy a arrepentirme

\- Paremos entonces – le dijo sin pensarlo más – respira, ven – agregó al extender los brazos hacia Víctor para invitarlo a que se recargara sobre él

Sintiendo a su corazón comenzar a palpitar con mayor fuerza, Zsasz miró como Roman se mantenía confiado y vulnerable y eso en vez de tranquilizarlo, comenzó a alterarlo aún más, así que en lugar de ir hacia él se recargó en sus manos para gatear hacia atrás y levantarse de la cama, quedándose ahí de pie.

\- ¿Qué sucede Víctor? – dijo al moverse hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama - ¿Por qué te levantas?

\- Porque no quiero lastimarte jefe – insistió – tal vez sea mejor que me vaya a la sala y duerma ahí… por un tiempo – agregó con resignación mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la puerta

\- ¡No, espera! – le gritó extendiendo un brazo en su dirección – No te vayas Víctor, regresa aquí por favor

\- ¿Y si te hago algo jefe? – dijo preocupado – No podría perdonármelo nunca

\- Yo sé que no lo harás – le contestó – confío en ti Víctor Zsasz

Inseguro, Víctor dio un par de pasos de regreso cuando se detuvo nuevamente.

\- No – dijo al negar con la cabeza – perdóname jefe, mi temor más grande es que alguien te haga daño y si ese alguien puedo ser yo, prefiero desaparecer antes de que eso se cumpla

Al ver que aquel retrocedía y se daba la vuelta, Roman se paró de su lugar en un solo movimiento y rápidamente interceptó a Zsasz abrazándolo por la espalda para evitar que se fuera.

\- ¡No te vayas! – exclamó suplicante – Por favor Víctor– dijo estrechándolo más contra su pecho – está bien, yo también tengo miedo – le confesó, causando que el otro se diera vuelta para verle de frente

\- ¿Qué? – cuestionó entre confundido y dolido por lo que acababa de escuchar - ¿eso es verdad jefe?

\- Lo es – habló en voz baja, esquivando brevemente la mirada del otro antes de volver a ella – pero no por lo que tú piensas – se apresuró a decir

\- ¿Entonces por qué jefe? – dijo con incertidumbre sin dejar de verlo

\- Yo – suspiró – tengo miedo por ti, no de ti

Víctor lo miró extrañado, sin saber a qué se refería con eso.

\- Cuando mataste a esos traidores – explicó – sentí un gran alivio, pero cuando volteaste hacia mi y me tiraste con tanta fuerza que incluso solté el arma, por primera vez tuve miedo de lo que harías…

Zsasz contuvo el aliento por un segundo mientras continuaba escuchando, percibiendo a su vez que algo se quebraba en su interior.

\- Al verte lleno de sangre y dispuesto a seguir atacando – continuó cerrando los ojos, dejando a las lágrimas correr libremente fuera de ellos- pensé que realmente lo harías – volvió a mirarlo – y ese pensamiento es lo que me aterró, porque yo – le tomó del rostro – me niego a creer tal cosa, tú – enfatizó - eres el único en el que confío de verdad, tú eres el único en quien tengo la certeza de que jamás me haría ningún daño así fuera sin intención…

Víctor continuaba en silencio, ahora colocando las manos sobre las del otro, escuchando atentamente.

\- Por eso supe en ése instante que lo que estabas por hacer tenía por fuerza que ser algo ajeno a ti – aseguró – y por eso es que lo ignoré enfrente de los demás, por eso es que quería que lo habláramos aquí arriba – resopló – pero te fuiste sin darme oportunidad de decirte esto y dejándome con la preocupación de si te habría ocurrido algo debido a eso mismo que te estaba aquejando – hizo una pausa- tanto como tú te preocupas y procuras por mi sin apartarte de mi lado un segundo, cuando no he podido controlar mis ataques de ansiedad… solo quería ayudarte 

\- Yo – dijo al fin – por favor perdóname jefe – suspiró – fue tan intenso lo que me invadió que cuando por fin volví a ser consciente y te vi frente a mi en el suelo, desesperado por detenerme y a mi mismo con la navaja a punto de – calló un momento – que me estremecí por lo que pude haber hecho y no lo soporté, quería mantenerte a salvo, de hecho –enfatizó- quiero mantenerte a salvo

\- Estoy a salvo – le aclaró volviendo a abrazarlo – si estoy contigo nunca dejo de estarlo, mi dulce asesino – agregó sonriendo al incorporarse para besarlo, sin soltarle por completo – así que te lo pido, por favor no me dejes solo, regresa conmigo

Conmovido, esbozando una sonrisa y asintiendo en silencio, Zsasz dejó que el otro apagara la luz y le tomara de la mano para regresar juntos hasta la cama, donde no hicieron más que quitarse el resto de las prendas, quedándose únicamente con la ropa interior puesta, recostándose después, uniendo sus frentes y entrelazando las piernas.

\- Jefe… ¿Y si ocurriera algo mientras duermo? – dijo Víctor con un dejo de inquietud

\- Si eso pasa – se acercó más a él – sé que lo podremos manejar – sonrió – pero si quieres – agregó dándose vuelta para tomar de su buró la cajita que siempre tenía cerca, regresando de inmediato a su posición – tómate una cápsula de éstas y llámame en la mañana

Víctor se rió por el comentario.

\- Está bien jefe – le dijo al llevarse el medicamento a la boca y pasárselo en seco

\- Y si eso no funciona – agregó tocándole la nariz con la suya y tomándole de las manos para acercarlas a su pecho – de todos modos tomaré el riesgo, pase lo que pase

\- Como digas, jefe – le dijo gentilmente antes de besarlo y ambos cerraran los ojos para dormir

Roman estaba decidido a demostrarle a Víctor que sus palabras eran verdad, además el haber pasado esos últimos días y especialmente las noches en su propio hogar acompañado únicamente por la fría soledad que tan bien conocía de antaño, era suficiente tormento para desear que eso no volviera a ocurrir si podía evitarlo, pues sabía que no había logrado hallar tal sosiego contra ella de manera prolongada y palpable sino hasta el momento en el que Víctor llegó a su vida, complementándolo de la manera más perfecta y única, porque lo que sentían el uno por el otro era genuino y distaba por mucho de cualquier declaración llena de falsedad y viles conjeturas al respecto… por eso su relación era tan importante para él… para los dos… y así es como pretendía conservarla.

.


	4. PONDERING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interrumpo la lectura solo para decir que el update doble esta semana es gracias a que el comentario de "Zsaszmask" me alegró el día x) eso es todo, ya pueden seguir xD

Una silueta se deslizaba ágil y silenciosa por entre los tejados y cornisas durante la noche iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna llena, que brillaba con todo su esplendor para dos de sus espectadores más fieles, los cuales se encontraron en un punto determinado de la ciudad acordado previamente y a tanta altura como les fue posible llegar.

\- ¿Lo pudiste conseguir? – dijo una voz grave muy conocida desde las sombras cuando vio llegar a la persona que estaba esperando

\- Por supuesto que sí – le respondió serenamente, regodeándose y sonriendo mientras se volteaba en su dirección - ¿acaso dudabas de mi Batman? – agregó con coquetería al acercarse hasta él y recargar la mano derecha en su pecho

\- No – le dijo – eres muy hábil Selina, por eso te pedí ayuda con esto y agradezco que accedieras, pero también era un riesgo

\- ¿Riesgo? – replicó ella – ¿Por ir hasta el nido del Pingüino para quitarle esto? – dijo sacando de entre su traje negro una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo azul – créeme Bats, no es la primera vez que me acerco por esos lares y me llevo algunos recuerdos conmigo sin que Pingüi se dé cuenta sino hasta muy muy tarde

\- Pudo atraparte ésta vez

\- Ya lo ha intentado –sonrió segura - y ha cambiado varias veces su sistema de seguridad, pero yo siempre consigo evadirlo – le guiñó un ojo – además, si algo me llegara a suceder, para eso te tengo cerca – le acarició el rostro – mi propio héroe enmascarado

El Murciélago se limitó a sonreírle.

\- De todos modos – siguió Selina - ¿Para qué necesitabas sacar el diamante sin que se enterara? Pudiste exigirle a tu estilo que te lo entregara y listo

\- Porque si hiciera eso – contestó – me haría demasiadas preguntas mientras se pone a disparar y con mayor razón no querría entregármelo – extendió la mano para indicar que le dieran la joya - si sospecha que existe cualquier interés agregado, aunque no sea el caso, por algo en particular que tenga en su poder, solo le da la ventaja y más se aferra a esconderlo y querer averiguar todo al respecto 

\- Eso es verdad – concordó al tiempo que le depositaba la bolsita en su mano al otro– ciertamente así es como trabaja

En cuanto tuvo el diamante consigo, el detective lo metió rápidamente dentro de uno de los compartimientos especiales de su cinturón para asegurarlo.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer con la piedra entonces? – cuestionó con genuina curiosidad – Apenas El Pingüino sepa que desapareció, va a estar furioso y lo va a buscar por cielo, mar y tierra hasta hallarlo

\- No te preocupes – contestó – ya me encargaré después si eso llega a pasar, además ni él ni ningún otro criminal debe tener acceso al diamante, su valor es mayor por lo que representa que por lo que cuesta en moneda por si solo

\- Claro – dijo cruzándose de brazos – es como el “santo grial” de la mafia – comenzó a recitar – para que aquel que lo posea sea considerado el elegido para gobernar a los demás o algo parecido… cuentos de hadas

\- Es más que eso – explicó – los códigos para ingresar a las cuentas de los millones que poseía Bertinelli se encuentran encriptados en su matriz y ya que es dinero ilegal, no es fácilmente rastreable por métodos comunes

\- Pero por supuesto tú si puedes hacerlo – intuyó

\- Exactamente – asintió – es muy probable que a éstas alturas Cobblepot ya haya encontrado cómo sacar esa información, pero aún puedo detener la transferencia del total de ese dinero si consigo leer los códigos y cancelo definitivamente la llave única que tiene cada uno para reconocer la ruta de salto entre países que debían seguir sobre de donde y a donde se enviaría su respectiva cantidad, una vez que se hubieran tecleado para ingresarlos, comenzando así el proceso de extracción

\- ¿Y a dónde va a ir a parar esa cuantiosa suma entonces? si se puede saber

\- Reescribiré los códigos para que lo que aún quede sea repartido entre fundaciones de caridad, escuelas públicas y hospitales de Gotham, así como los de las ciudades en su alrededor inmediato

\- ¿Tanto era como para eso? – preguntó sorprendida

\- Sí, por eso nadie debe poseer ese diamante, sería dejar demasiado poder en las manos equivocadas

\- Todo sea por el bien de la humanidad ¿cierto? – le dijo sonriendo y abrazándose a su cuello para besarlo

\- Es mi trabajo – contestó después de tomarla por la cintura para corresponderle el beso

…

El reloj marcaba las seis de la mañana cuando sonó la alarma del despertador. No fue necesario que el ruido continuara por mucho tiempo, pues Víctor presionó el botón del aparato para hacer que volviera el silencio. Acto seguido, Zsasz volteó rápidamente hacia quien estaba a su lado y dio un hondo suspiro de alivio al observar que éste se encontraba bien y tranquilo.

\- Jefe – le susurró con cariño, posando su mano sobre el hombro derecho de aquel – Despierta

\- Ya escuché – balbuceó sin moverse – odio levantarme de madrugada

\- Lo sé jefe –soltó una risilla – pero tú pusiste la alarma ¿para qué?

\- Porque El Pingüino estuvo aquí anoche – dijo adormilado, sin abrir los ojos

\- ¿Qué? – le dijo sorprendido - ¿Trató de hacerte algo?

\- No – contestó calmándolo – solo vino – bostezó – a hablar conmigo… quiere que vaya a verlo hoy a su oficina para – volvió a bostezar – algún asunto que no quiso revelarme todavía

\- ¿Y piensas ir entonces?

\- Si me despierto – balbuceó – no sé por qué accedí a estar ahí tan temprano

\- También me extraña, jefe – le contestó – pero si vino aquí es porque de verdad busca algo

\- Eso es lo que pensé – dijo abriendo por fin los ojos lentamente – al menos no solo llamó y ya – movió el brazo que tenía debajo para usarlo de apoyo al incorporarse y bostezar – y resulta que es tan amable como lo pintan – se talló los ojos- incluso ofreció servicio de transporte para que fuera

\- Esto es serio

\- Y también sospechoso – agregó – pero ahora que estás aquí – sonrió- me siento con ánimos de ir y escuchar lo que sea que quiera decir

\- Entonces hay que alistarnos jefe – le propuso después de darle un corto beso – llamaré al servicio para que manden el desayuno y enseguida ajustaré la temperatura del agua de la regadera para que puedas bañarte

\- Entra conmigo – le dijo con chiqueo

Zsasz se quedó callado y serio por un momento antes de contestar.

\- Jefe, anoche –

\- No te preocupes Víctor – intervino – es solo para ahorrarnos tiempo – le tomó de la mano – yo entiendo, solo te quiero cerca de mi todo lo que se pueda este día y ya, tranquilo

\- Está bien jefe – sonrió con alivio- lo que tú ordenes 

Una vez saliendo de la regadera, ambos se apresuraron a vestirse. Roman le pidió a Víctor que usara una de las camisas de seda en color obscuro que le había regalado para ocasiones especiales, mientras que él tomó de su armario uno de los trajes que había asignado para reuniones que requerían de dar una imagen lo más formal posible y que consistía en un conjunto de color blanco con discretas rayas en gris, una camisa negra y corbata color vino; zapatos también blancos y como toque final, sus infaltables guantes a juego.

…

El edificio que albergaba al Iceberg Lounge sin duda poseía una arquitectura refinada, con una apariencia muy similar a la Casa de Ópera de Sidney salvo por las terminaciones en punta que recordaban a témpanos de hielo. Construido además sobre el agua, cerca de la entrada al puente que unía el centro y el sur del conjunto de islas que conformaban la ciudad de Gotham, lo que le daba una ubicación envidiable pues era un lugar de paso continuo especialmente para aquellos que vivían en las áreas residenciales más exclusivas de la zona, servía como uno de los puntos estratégicos –aparte de su centro de operaciones secundario, ubicado en alguna parte desconocida pero muy pegada al Ayuntamiento de la ciudad- para llevar a cabo las actividades legales y no tan legales del dueño del lugar.

Cuando el automóvil en el que viajaban Sionis y Zsasz llegó a su destino eran las ocho de la mañana en punto. Uno de los valet que custodiaban la entrada principal de aquel enorme club fue quien presuroso les abrió la puerta para que ambos pudieran bajar, guiándolos de inmediato por el pasillo central, cruzando después por todo lo largo del área, posteriormente subiendo las escaleras de caracol y finalmente atravesando un pequeño pasillo que conectaba con la oficina privada de su jefe.

\- Señor Cobblepot – se dirigió hacia la puerta al tocarla – sus invitados están aquí

\- Excelente, hazlos pasar Carl – se escuchó desde adentro

El hombre les abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para permitirles el paso.

\- Gracias Carl, puedes retirarte – le indicó El Pingüino – no olvides cerrar al salir

El valet asintió en silencio y cumplió la orden.

\- Por favor señores – dijo Cobblepot con entusiasmo – no se queden ahí, adelante, adelante, tomen asiento - indicó con la palma de su mano hacia las elegantes sillas frente a su escritorio

Sionis tomó asiento, mientras que Zsasz se mantuvo de pie junto a él.

\- Me alegra que hayan podido llegar sin contratiempos – dijo Oswald sonriente

\- A ésta hora hay poco tráfico – contestó Roman imitándolo– y bien ¿cuál es el asunto que querías tratar conmigo en privado Oswald?

\- Desde luego, directo al punto ¿cierto? – le dijo – sin rodeos, eso me agrada – agregó al recargar los codos sobre el escritorio, juntando sus manos – como te lo mencioné anoche, me interesa platicar contigo Roman… quiero que seamos socios

Al escuchar esto, ambos invitados se quedaron en silencio por la sorpresa.

\- Pero por favor – se rió Cobblepot, reclinándose en su silla – no me miren así, sé que antes ignoré tus peticiones para reunirnos Roman… por eso estoy corrigiendo ese error ahora 

\- ¿Y a qué viene ese cambio entonces? – dijo con incertidumbre

El Pingüino sonrió ampliamente cual si ya se esperara tal pregunta y de nuevo se movió ligeramente hacia adelante para recargarse sobre el escritorio antes de hablar.

\- Voy a ser sincero contigo Roman – dijo solemne – mi decisión fue a raíz de lo que escuché que ocurrió hace unos días… específicamente hace seis días, si contamos ésta mañana 

Sionis sintió que comenzaba a sudar frío y solo atinó a tragar saliva y acomodarse el saco, previo a decir nada.

\- Yo – carraspeó – no sé qué es exactamente lo que habrás escuchado Oswald pero – se reacomodó en su asiento – seguramente algunas cosas sean solo mentiras

Cobblepot ladeó ligeramente la cabeza al oírlo.

\- No me malentiendas – se apresuró a decir extendiendo la mano – me alegra que estemos teniendo ésta reunión el día de hoy, simplemente digo que no necesariamente todo lo que se dice por ahí sea fidedigno

\- No comprendo – le dijo sin cambiar de posición - ¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien se deshizo al fin y por propia mano del cuadrado de Tommy Panessa y del desastre de Mickey Sullivan?

\- Sí… sí fui yo – contestó con un dejo de confusión al no saber a qué quería llegar el otro con eso

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? – le dijo franco, abriendo las palmas para relajar la situación – si eso es verdad, es todo lo que me interesa saber y es por eso que estás aquí

\- Explícate… por favor

\- Mi estimado Roman – empezó su discurso, acomodándose su monóculo ceremoniosamente – para nadie es desconocido cómo era el carácter de ambos individuos que mencioné, yo personalmente puedo decir que desde nunca fueron los sujetos más agradables con quienes se pudiera tratar, eran – movió la cabeza de un lado a otro al tiempo que movía las manos para hallar sus palabras- demasiado problemáticos, Tommy con sus ideas de hermetismo basado en el linaje y Sullivan con su comportamiento caótico y hablador… eran exasperantes a decir verdad…

Sionis sonrió, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de su interlocutor.

\- Pero lamentablemente –continuó - debido a sus posiciones como jefes principales dentro de la _société_ italiana, de la cual yo tomé distancia hace tiempo y que ahora por afortunadas circunstancias del destino eres tú quien la encabeza, yo no podía intervenir directamente para tomar ninguna decisión con respecto a ellos – hizo una pausa y sonrió – por respeto profesional entre colegas, tú me entiendes

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente Oswald -asintió

\- Por ello –siguió entusiasta – cuando me enteré de que alguien es decir tú, su propio líder, le puso un alto definitivo a su intento de traicionar al grupo, me llevó a recapacitar con respecto a la disposición y firmeza que posees en realidad para hacer valer tu palabra y mantener el respeto que te corresponde como dirigente – extendió las palmas en su dirección en señal de invitación – y eso es lo que estoy buscando, un socio que sepa en dónde está parado y que no tema el tener que tomar decisiones difíciles si las cosas empiezan a descarrilarse aunque sea mínimamente, mientras sea por el bien de una causa mayor que implique conservar la paz entre sus filas

\- Te agradezco entonces el gesto Oswald – le dijo relajado – a decir verdad me agrada tu propuesta y estoy dispuesto a aceptarla, si me das unos días te tendré una respuesta definitiva

\- Por supuesto – dijo con ánimo – puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites para reflexionarlo, pero – añadió con seriedad – considera que mi oferta tiene fecha de expiración y que soy alguien muy ocupado, tú mejor que nadie debes entender mi situación ya que también tienes un negocio por el cual ver, además de los pequeños detalles por resolver que lleguen a surgir como parte de los tratos adjuntos a dicho negocio 

\- Esperas que decida ahora – dedujo en tono serio

\- De preferencia – replicó amable – y espero que no te moleste mi insistencia estimado Roman, pero sucede que tengo cierta urgencia por concretar nuestro trato el día de hoy, ya que también existe otro pequeño asunto que estaba olvidando mencionarte…

De nueva cuenta, al escuchar esas palabras, Sionis sintió a su cuerpo comenzar a tensarse.

\- Verás – explicó sin prisas – anoche me fue robada una joya que recién adquirí y que resulta de gran valor para mi, la cual pretendía mostrarte ya que al parecer tú también la conoces

\- No estarás refiriéndote a… - empezó a decir al tiempo que se hacía hacia adelante en su asiento para recargar la manos en la orilla del escritorio

\- Sí – dijo con calma – me refiero precisamente al diamante Bertinelli

Roman y Víctor se voltearon a ver en ése momento y tanto uno como el otro fijaron después la mirada en Cobblepot.

\- El cómo llegó a mis manos – habló mientras se reclinaba en el respaldo de la silla, cruzando las piernas y entrelazando los dedos sobre su algo prominente abdomen – es un detalle en el que no es necesario ahondar, pero – levantó momentáneamente el dedo índice de su mano derecha para regresar de inmediato a su posición inicial- antes de que me reclames o me digas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte, te diré que si bien pensaba conservar todo el dinero para invertirlo en mis negocios exclusivamente, pues además hasta hace no mucho tenía entendido que estabas desaparecido por no decir muerto – hizo una pausa, prestando atención a las reacciones de los otros por si detectaba el más mínimo rastro de hostilidad en ellas- en vista de tu regreso triunfal a la vida, es mi más sincero deseo el que te unas a mi y a cambio de la sociedad que desde luego nos conviene a los dos para fortalecer nuestros frentes, dadas las nuevas circunstancias y en el buen ánimo de comenzar nuestra relación amistosa con el pie derecho, también estoy dispuesto a compartir en partes iguales los beneficios monetarios adquiridos gracias a la herencia que generosamente nos ha dejado el buen Bertinelli a los dos

Sionis se quedó en silencio reflexionando todo aquello.

\- ¿Y bien? – interrumpió Cobblepot - ¿Qué me dices? ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- Esto no es una trampa ¿verdad? – dijo con desconfianza

\- ¿Trampa? por supuesto que no – dijo rápidamente al sonreírle y nuevamente ajustar su monóculo – puedes confiar en mi palabra de que si así fuera, te habrías enterado muy tarde de mis planes y de hecho no estaríamos aquí sentados platicándolo tranquilamente – suspiró – lo que digo no es nada más que la verdad querido Roman, no es mi estilo traicionar a quienes pretendo asociar conmigo si no existe una razón de peso para hacerlo… y aún así podría considerar las circunstancias para tomar las debidas acciones al respecto, como el caballero que soy…

Al parecer las palabras de Cobblepot eran sinceras como él mismo se lo aseguraba; sin embargo, aún tenía la inquietud de saber si éste le ocultaba entonces algo más con respecto a lo que pudiera o no haber escuchado, acerca de lo que había pasado aquella noche que Roman se reunió con sus socios previos y que había culminado con un par de bajas medianamente importantes y otro tanto de revelaciones que se había esforzado porque no salieran jamás a la luz, las cuales de hecho aún no tenía claro hasta donde se habían esparcido pues a pesar de todo no tenía el control absoluto sobre las palabras de terceros, así solo fuera una mínima mención de lo sucedido. La voz con seguridad se corrió en mayor o menor grado por toda la cuidad si había llegado hasta oídos del Pingüino, de quien era verdad que hasta ese momento nunca mostró interés en nada de lo que proviniera de Sionis, así fuese un simple saludo.

\- Repito pues mi pregunta – le interrumpió sus pensamientos - ¿estás de acuerdo con lo que incluye mi propuesta de alianza?

\- Está bien – contestó con seguridad – acepto, pero dime algo Oswald

\- Lo que quieras – dijo con satisfacción – soy un libro abierto

\- Además del diamante y lo códigos que tenía dentro – comenzó - ¿No obtuviste ninguna otra información que tuviera importancia? es decir ¿Lo único que sacaste eran las claves para liberar el dinero de las cuentas?

\- Bueno – contestó al reflexionar – yo personalmente no me encargué de sacar esos códigos, me los facilitó la persona que contraté y no, me aseguró que lo que quería era lo único que tenía dentro ¿Por qué?

\- Por nada en particular – le dijo aliviado – yo no tuve oportunidad de tener el diamante en mis manos, así que tenía curiosidad al respecto, es todo

\- Entiendo

\- Algo más, ya que estamos en confianza - dijo acercándose más al escritorio - ¿Qué tanto escuchaste de lo que se dijo acerca de la reunión y de la muerte de Panessa y Sullivan?

\- No demasiado – contestó al acomodarse en su asiento quedando más erguido, para después proceder a quitarse con cuidado sus guantes, colocarlos de igual forma en uno de los brazos de su enorme silla y entrelazar nuevamente sus dedos sobre el escritorio– como sabrás pago bien para estar bien informado de todo lo que pudiera ser de interés para mi, pero entre esos rumores y chismes que rondan en todas partes acerca de mil temas, lo más relevante es en lo que me enfoco por confirmar si es verdad o no, el resto lo dejo pasar si no me sirve, aunque igual me entere de ello 

Oswald observó el rostro de su interlocutor, una mezcla entre alivio e inquietud persistente.

\- ¿Qué sucede Roman? – le dijo con toda calma - ¿Acaso te preocupa el rumor que circula sobre ti y – dirigió la mirada hacia Zsasz brevemente para volver de inmediato a su interlocutor- la relación que tienes o no con quien te acompaña ahora mismo?

Un escalofrío recorrió como rayo el cuerpo de Roman, sacudiéndolo de pies a cabeza y dejándolo sin aliento y tenso, lo que de inmediato fue percibido por quien tenía enfrente.

\- Ya veo – intuyó al sonreír levemente y suspirar – sinceramente es algo que no debería robarte la atención – le dijo con tranquilidad al verlo directamente a los ojos – es más, mientras menos le des importancia, más rápido se acallaran las voces y con mayor razón si les haces ver, como bien ya lo demostraste, que no es tan fácil que puedan usar tal información en tu contra

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – le dijo sorprendido por lo que el otro le estaba diciendo 

\- Creo que es obvio – sonrió – solo tienes que mirarme a mi – se señaló colocando la mano izquierda sobre su pecho – no conseguí llegar hasta donde estoy, dejando que me afectara para siempre la manera en la que me decían despectivamente desde que era un niño…

Roman se limitó a recargarse sobre el respaldo de su asiento, parpadear y seguir escuchando en silencio.

\- A decir verdad me enseñaron que ese cruel mote que se refería a mi apariencia y mi andar era algo que podía usar a mi favor, así que después de pensarlo lo convertí en mi motivación y mi fuerza para seguir adelante – dijo con orgullo – y es verdad, en cuanto me apropié de ese insulto y lo transformé en mi firma distintiva, todo cambió y bueno – se rió- el resto es historia, como bien puedes notar… además – siguió – me parece que entiendo a nivel personal el dilema en particular que te aqueja

Oswald tocó entonces discretamente la argolla plateada con filo verde en el medio, que traía puesta en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda y que Roman había visto pero sobre la cual no se había detenido a observar con detalle hasta ese momento.

\- Ese anillo – le dijo - ¿tú estás…?

\- ¿Casado? – dijo alegremente – sí, sí lo estoy….y desde hace unos cuantos años además, aunque a veces yo mismo me sorprendo de que así sea – se rió – sin embargo no me arrepiento ni un segundo, mi esposo es alguien a quien no solo amo sino que lo respeto y aprecio como mi amigo y fiel aliado, tanto como estoy plenamente seguro de que él lo hace conmigo…

Roman y desde luego Víctor, no cabían de la impresión por lo que acababan de escuchar, simplemente no atinaban a moverse o decir palabra alguna. Es decir, aquel individuo que tenían enfrente era el temido mafioso conocido como El Pingüino, aquel que tenía reputación de ser muy astuto y calculador, amable pero fiero, diplomático al tiempo que sumamente frío y tajante cuando alguien le colmaba la paciencia o pretendía verle la cara, aquel que incluso le había hecho frente al Murciélago en varias ocasiones por propio pie aunque no en todas hubiese salido avante; aquel hombre respetado y temido tanto por civiles como dentro del bajo mundo vivía además su vida en pareja sin esconderse, pues se decía que tenía a alguien a su lado, pero nadie se atrevía a dar más detalles ni a mencionar tal cosa de manera burlona ni mucho menos; era como si aquel secreto no tan secreto en realidad no fuera más que un aspecto más de todo lo que lo definía, pero que al final no afectaba quien era en el fondo ni de lo que era capaz de hacer en la vida, para bien o para mal. Ciertamente era algo admirable y que ambos pero especialmente Roman, anhelaban poder hacer desde el primer instante en que consolidaron su relación formalmente y en privado tiempo atrás.

\- Si es verdad que tienes una relación con Víctor Zsasz – dijo comprensivo – que por cierto, curioso nombre el que tienes – lo volteó a ver- conozco a alguien que es tu homónimo, pero por ahora no importa eso – agitó la cabeza y regresó la mirada a Roman- decía, si de verdad están juntos y ahora que anda circulando ese rumor por ahí ya no hay nada que esconder, deberías aprovechar la ocasión para confirmar la noticia

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó de pronto Roman, abriendo los ojos de par en par y mirando a su interlocutor como si acabara de decirle una locura impensable

\- Calma Roman – le dijo mostrando las palmas – el rumor que corre sobre tu relación “cercana” como dicen, con Víctor, es muy vago – explicó – hablan de unas supuestas fotos reveladoras y no sé qué más que realmente no me importó seguir averiguando, pero te aseguro que lo que más ha sonado alrededor de eso mismo es que todos deberían andarse con cuidado y no soltar de más la lengua a donde vayan, en especial si es enfrente de alguien que esté bajo tu mando o que te conoce – observó la cara de impresión del otro – lo cual me parece muy prudente, porque te repito, me agrada cómo es que manejas ése tipo de situaciones, no solo arremetes sin pensarlo, primero adviertes y creas una estrategia antes de soltar toda tu ira de frente – sonrió – eso me recuerda un poco a mi mismo, por eso más me interesa que lleguemos a una buena sociedad y por qué no, a forjar una amistad como tal también

Su cerebro corría a una vertiginosa velocidad tratando de procesar con sumo cuidado todo aquel discurso más la revelación que seguía sin creer que fuera posible, no así de simple y sencillo como la pintaba Cobblepot. Sin embargo, quizás en el fondo tenía razón y debiera aprovechar aquella oportunidad única aunque no tan bien recibida por él mismo, para quitarse ese peso de encima de una vez por todas y continuar con el resto de sus planes ya sin la presión o el cuidado constante y minucioso que siempre había tenido, volteando por detrás del hombro y manteniendo cada paso que daba bajo un estricto control. Así pues, Roman tomó la decisión de pensar en la posibilidad de cambiar ese aspecto específico de su vida, así lo llevara a cabo muy lentamente, después de todo, años de rutina para mantener cada aspecto de su relación con Víctor en privado, eran un hábito difícil de romper de la noche a la mañana.

\- Eres muy bueno con las palabras Oswald – dijo al fin – admito que lo que dices suena muy convincente

\- Gracias – dijo sonriente – no es por presumir, pero puedo ser muy persuasivo cuando el tema es importante

\- ¿Mi estado civil es algo importante? – dijo casi riéndose y elevando una ceja

\- Sí cuando eso puede resultar una distracción que afecte las decisiones de quien trata conmigo y más si son mis asociados – contestó con seriedad

\- En eso te doy la razón – dijo con calma

\- Por cierto… ¿Qué no llevas siempre una máscara? Esperaba verte entrar con ella puesta

\- Sí – hizo una pausa – sí la uso, pero gracias a lo que seguramente bien conoces que pasó con la odiosa de Quinn – frunció el ceño con desprecio momentáneamente- la he perdido y sigo sin encontrarla… voy a hacerla pagar por ello

\- Ten paciencia – le recomendó – esa maniática mujer no merece que te molestes de esa manera, después de todo no se puede razonar ni con ella ni con Joker, si lo sabré yo – añadió girando los ojos con hastío

\- Tenemos la misma impresión sin duda – secundó

\- ¿Y es muy necesario que sea ésa mascara en específico? Podrías mandar hacer otra igual

\- Podría – asintió – pero en realidad ésa máscara tenía un significado importante para mi, es parte de lo que me hizo cerrar un capítulo entero de mi vida para poder salir adelante, como lo que tú mencionaste sobre tu alias

\- Comprendo perfectamente – le dijo – bueno, si es así, permíteme un momento – agregó e hizo una pausa para presionar el botón del intercomunicador

\- Dígame, señor – contestaron del otro lado de la línea

\- Roger, hazme un favor y tráeme la caja que te pedí que cuidaras

\- Enseguida, señor

Poco después, el subordinado de Cobblepot entró con una caja de color púrpura decorada con pequeñas sombrillas, envuelta en un moño de color negro y se detuvo frente a Roman para entregársela

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el receptor con genuina curiosidad

\- Sólo ábrelo – le dijo Oswald sonriendo – gracias Roger, puedes retirarte

\- Lo que ordene señor Cobblepot

Con algo de extrañeza y después de voltear a ver a Víctor, quien había permanecido en silencio pero atento durante todo ese tiempo, tomó una de las puntas del moño para deshacerlo y abrió la tapa de la caja, quedándose boquiabierto por lo que encontró en su interior

\- ¡Mi máscara! – exclamó sin contener su sorpresa - ¿De dónde la sacaste? – le dijo de igual forma al voltear a ver a Oswald

\- Llegó a mis manos por casualidad – contestó sin más – alguien que conoce a alguien, que conoce a alguien, la encontró y no te mentiré, me gustó para guardarla como recuerdo – sonrió – y pensaba quedármela aún después de nuestro encuentro, pero ya que compruebo que no es solo un mero capricho para ti el autonombrarte “Black Mask”, sino que en realidad es por algo de verdad relevante para tu persona, te la devuelvo… notarás que está impecable

\- En verdad lo agradezco Oswald – dijo al tomarla entre sus manos y admirar que efectivamente estaba como nueva

\- Es un placer – dijo ufano – solo hazme un favor

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Aún no te la pongas –soltó una risilla- como te dije, me gusta que las cosas sean cara a cara y francamente no necesitas usarla conmigo, somos socios y… esa cicatriz que tienes no se ve mal tampoco

\- Haré caso a tu petición – le dijo - pero solo por ésta vez ¿´key? prefiero utilizarla para éste tipo de reuniones

\- Imaginé que dirías eso – le dijo con satisfacción – sin duda no me equivoqué en mi juicio contigo

Roman sonrió y volvió a colocar su máscara dentro de la cajita para dársela ahora a Víctor, quien la tomó sin decir nada más. Fue entonces cuando le llegó una idea.

\- Abusaré de tu confianza ahora, Oswald – le dijo al reacomodarse en su lugar

\- Adelante – replicó – no garantizo mi reacción a favor, pero puedes intentarlo

\- Claro – rió - ¿Conoces de casualidad el paradero de un tal Hugo Strange?

Al escuchar el nombre, Cobblepot se irguió en su asiento y se acercó al escritorio con interés.

\- ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

Roman guardó silencio ante la pregunta directa.

\- Anda – le animó – puedes decirme, te prometo que solo te cuestiono para formular de la mejor manera mi respuesta según lo que requieras

\- Bien – suspiró – quiero saber dónde encontrarlo porque sospecho que ése sujeto le hizo algo a Zsasz que – se detuvo un momento – lo hace cambiar

Oswald parpadeó, confuso.

\- ¿Se… transforma físicamente o algo parecido? – preguntó al pensar en las posibilidades, que a decir verdad, no le extrañarían viniendo de parte del excéntrico científico

\- No – le dijo – no realmente, pero sí afecta su juicio, no puede controlarse cuando pierde la paciencia y eso le… nos preocupa

\- Ya veo – se reclinó en su asiento – no sería la primera vez que Strange experimenta con el comportamiento de alguien – dijo sin inmutarse al recordar algunos eventos de los que él fue testigo de primera mano anteriormente – no, no sé dónde se encuentra actualmente, lo siento

Sionis resopló con frustración.

\- Sin embargo – continuó Cobblepot – sé cómo contactarlo

\- Dime entonces cómo – le dijo tratando de contener su exaltación

\- Te seré sincero – dijo con calma – no es fácil, ése hombre es sumamente escurridizo y puede poner a prueba hasta al más paciente, te lo digo por experiencia – suspiró – dame un par de horas para mover mis contactos y localizar su nueva ubicación, enseguida lo pondré al tanto de la situación y lo… persuadiré amablemente de cooperar con nosotros para que vuelva todo a la normalidad ¿te parece? 

\- Está bien – dijo ya más tranquilo

\- Excelente, solo dime una cosa – se dirigió específicamente a Víctor por primera vez - ¿Cuáles exactamente son tus síntomas? Porque es lo que tendré que informarle, a menos que quieran que Strange te examine personalmente, lo que sería más conveniente pero tardaría unos días

\- Lo que requiera menos tiempo – intervino Roman – no sabemos si lo que le hizo puede empeorar o poner en peligro su vida

\- Es comprensible – dijo Oswald - ¿entonces?

\- No sé cómo explicarlo – dijo Zsasz – generalmente puedo hacer mi trabajo sin alterarme ni un ápice, pero hace cinco días que fue la reunión, al querer ayudar a poner orden no pude controlar el instinto que me invadió de matar a todos los que estaban ahí

\- Algo supe también de eso – interrumpió Cobblepot brevemente – perdón, continúa

\- Y desde entonces – explicó - apenas se empieza a acelerar mi corazón, esa urgencia que no pude controlar aquella vez trata de invadirme nuevamente y si eso llega a pasar, sé que podría atacar al primero que vea, incluyendo a mi jefe – resopló con frustración- ése sujeto está jugando conmigo… ¿ayuda en algo mencionar que me mantuvo cautivo en una especie de tubo lleno de líquido verdoso?

\- Sí, ciertamente ayuda – asintió Oswald – siendo así, no se preocupen, les pido tengan paciencia pero les aseguro que hoy mismo por la noche les haré llegar el tratamiento, antídoto o lo que sea que se requiera en éste caso para sanar a Zsasz

\- Si eso es tan fácil – dijo Roman con sospecha - ¿Por qué no viene directamente o mejor, nos das la dirección cuando la obtengas y vamos a su encuentro?

\- Porque – les dijo con calma – como les comenté, el sujeto es como las cucarachas, no sé cómo lo hace pero presiente cuando alguien tiene intenciones no muy agradables con él y de inmediato huye; afortunada o desgraciadamente yo lo conozco desde hace varios años y sé cuál es su _modus operandi_ ; por otro lado, he llegado a un acuerdo con él para que si lo requiero me brinde sus servicios, aunque no les negaré que usualmente pone mil pretextos para no darme una respuesta directa a lo que le estoy pidiendo que haga – hizo una pausa para ver a ambos – ya les decía yo lo de poner a prueba la paciencia, pero si algo de lo que le pasa a Zsasz es producto de su intervención, les aseguro que va a terminar dándome la fórmula para remediarlo en tanta cantidad como ésta sea necesaria, ya que nunca realiza un experimento sin tener contemplado el plan B por si le resulta contraproducente

Después de voltear a verse, Roman y Víctor asintieron entre ellos y después el primero se dirigió a su anfitrión.

\- De acuerdo – dijo no tan convencido – esperaremos entonces por tu llamada… ésta misma noche ¿cierto?

\- Puedes contar con ello mi estimado Roman – dijo sonriente – te doy mi palabra y ahora – se levantó de su asiento al observar su reloj de bolsillo, tomando posteriormente sus guantes, bastón y sombrero – si me disculpan, tengo que salir – extendió la mano para despedirse de ambos – fue un verdadero placer poder hablar con ustedes caballeros, auguro un muy buen futuro para nuestra alianza

\- Gracias Oswald – contesto Sionis – también fue grato para nosotros estar aquí

\- Roger los acompañará hasta la salida – les indicó al abrir la puerta y dejarlos pasar primero – antes yo debo recoger un par de cosas, pero los observaré desde aquí, buen viaje… ¡ah! Y… Roman…

\- Dime Oswald – dijo deteniéndose y girando en su dirección

\- La fortuna favorece a los valientes – dijo con ceremonia antes de indicarles con un movimiento de cabeza que podían seguir su camino

Roman sólo le sonrió en silencio y se alejó.

En efecto, Roger guió a los invitados de El Pingüino por el recorrido que hicieron al llegar y de ahí hasta subir nuevamente a su automóvil

\- Arranca Marcus – le ordenó Roman al chofer – de regreso al club

\- Enseguida jefe

.


	5. CONCERNED

Durante el camino a casa no hubo mucha conversación, ambos se encontraban inmersos en sus pensamientos, colmados de toda la información que habían recibido de parte de aquel hombre peculiar que por ahora resultaba ser un aliado verdadero, especialmente después del incidente donde se había revelado ante terceros la verdad que celosamente habían guardado para ellos dos nada más.

\- ¿En qué piensas, jefe? – dijo Zsasz mientras avanzaban por el pasillo que los llevaba hasta el elevador

\- ¿Eh? – contestó distraído al voltear a verlo – en todo, en todo lo que dijo Oswald

\- ¿Crees que debamos estar alertas por si la alianza es una trampa?

\- Tal vez – contestó – no desconfío por completo, pero él mismo lo dijo – presionó el botón para cerrar las puertas del elevador una vez que entraron- es muy persuasivo, es de esos sujetos que podría venderle hielo a un esquimal si así lo quisiera

\- No lo dudo

\- Lo que haremos será esperar a ver si cumple su palabra – dijo con seguridad mientras entraban al piso del departamento – y tal cosa comienza con que de verdad sea capaz de conseguir hoy mismo el antídoto con ese Strange

\- Es una buena decisión, jefe, como siempre

Roman se detuvo en medio del pasillo y le sonrió antes de acercársele para rodearlo con sus brazos, a lo que Víctor respondió tomándolo por la cintura, sin soltar aún la caja que traía consigo.

\- ¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo, Víctor Zsasz?

\- Tengo una ligera idea de ello, jefe – contestó con picardía – pero siempre es un placer escuchar la confirmación desde tu hermosa voz

\- Adulador – le dijo antes de besarlo

\- No podría ser de otro modo contigo, jefe – replicó antes de volver a besarse y terminar su recorrido hasta el comedor donde Roman llamó por el servicio correspondiente de comida, pues tantas emociones aquella mañana le habían abierto enormemente el apetito a los dos

…

La noche anterior había sido una muy activa para el vigilante principal de Gotham. Primero gracias al encuentro con Selina, quien le había llevado el codiciado diamante que todos los criminales querían para ellos solos; posteriormente con la persecución y detención de Dos Caras, quien al parecer había vuelto a las andadas después de haber escapado de Arkham y desaparecido un par de semanas para calmar las aguas... y finalmente, ayudando a la captura de algunos ladrones que pretendían llevarse un furgón cargado de dinero proveniente del Banco Central y que utilizaban máscaras de tipo tribal, detalle característico del robo con el que se topaba y que de pronto comenzaba a ser más y más común, haciéndolo tomar nota mental para agregarlo a sus pendientes de investigación en los próximos días, apenas terminara con lo de Quinn y el diamante.

Así pues, Batman se encontraba frente a la poderosa computadora que yacía en su guarida, ingresando – gracias a un escáner láser conectado al diamante- los códigos que tanto le urgía poder cambiar antes de que todas esas cuentas repartidas por distintos países del mundo se vaciaran por completo y tuviera que tomar otras acciones más complicadas para recuperarlo y utilizarlo en propósitos más nobles.

De pronto, al terminar de ingresar el último código, la computadora le mandó un mensaje de alerta acerca de un archivo insertado al final, cuya encriptación estaba configurada a manera de virus, por lo que sospechando ya de lo que se trataba, le dio indicaciones al programa que tenía para abrir archivos corruptos y contaminados de manera segura, es decir, tan solo para poder observar su contenido sin que éste se ejecutara sobre el resto del sistema y así decidir cómo deshacerse permanentemente de tales estorbos si ese era el caso.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – atinó a decir en cuanto el conjunto de imágenes de las que Archie Bankok le había hablado de manera vaga e inespecífica… ahora entendía la razón… aparecieron ordenadas en una secuencia de miniaturas… de un tamaño considerablemente visible tomando en cuenta la dimensión de la gigantesca pantalla… cual si fueran las capturas de un rollo de cinta para película, ocupando al menos la mitad del campo visual proporcionado por el electrónico. 

Volteando de inmediato hacia los lados primero y después por encima del hombro, además de francamente girar la silla para asegurarse de que nadie más estuviera ahí presente, realizó un escaneo visual por toda el área antes de girarse y regresar a su posición previa ante la computadora.

Pasó la vista rápidamente por aquella secuencia y después le indicó a la computadora que cerrara el archivo, dejándola en espera de la siguiente instrucción, que podría consistir en: vacunarlo para después usarlo ya sin riesgo, destruir el archivo sin dejar rastro ó ponerlo en la opción de cuarentena para correr más tarde el programa sobre el mismo y decidir si vacunar o destruir permanentemente. 

Lo que acababa de observar, pero lo más importante, acerca de quién lo acababa de observar, lo remitió a un momento de su vida aparentemente olvidado ya o cuando menos, uno que pretendía que permaneciera como un recuerdo que acompañaba sus inicios como justiciero, cuando no tenía mucho tiempo de que había regresado a Gotham, después de años de entrenamiento con el objetivo primordial de acondicionar y disciplinar su cuerpo y su mente. Ciertamente aquello que guardaba únicamente para él había tenido relevancia en su momento por todo lo que había implicado física y emocionalmente, por haberse permitido liberarse por última vez antes de cumplir con su tarea principal, compartiéndolo con alguien que apreciaba y que lo conectaba con aquellas épocas más felices y pacíficas, sin dolor ni culpa. Entonces, en honor a tales recuerdos que de pronto se sumaron a la superficie de su conciencia, se decidió a intervenir para ayudar -quizás por única ocasión, pues ya llevaba tiempo sospechando que aquel se traía algo entre manos que no precisamente era legal y que gracias a la conversación escuchada entre él y el sujeto ruso, confirmaba a medias - al protagonista de aquellas imágenes, así que antes de proceder a eliminar el archivo de manera permanente, dio la orden a la computadora de utilizar el original para rastrear cualquier pequeño indicio que existiera por la red de la huella electrónica particular del mismo, procediendo de inmediato a borrarlo de cada software y hardware conectado que lo contuviera a lo largo del mes en curso y el anterior, comenzando con el propio diamante.

…

Segundo día - o más bien noche- consecutiva de la reapertura del club. Aquella sería una semana de celebración y todos los asistentes estaban ansiosos por ser los primeros en entrar y así recibir los pases gratuitos limitados a cien personas, que cada noche dedicada al festejo el dueño del lugar ofrecería para que en su siguiente visita obtuvieran una ronda de bebidas gratis para ellos y un acompañante. Además de que el ambiente siempre hipnotizante los mantenía atraídos hacia su sitio favorito cual moscas a la miel.

Todo se desarrollaba a pedir de boca hasta el momento en el que, como a veces solía ocurrir, un par de sujetos asistentes comenzaron a discutir y eso llevó a que quisieran comenzar una pelea. Víctor, quien se encontraba en ese momento cerca de ahí, les habló con su acostumbrada calma y les advirtió que si no se detenían los echarían de ahí en el acto. Generalmente con decir algo así bastaba para frenar los intentos de querella producto del alcohol, pero estos tipos en particular -que aparentemente asistían por primera vez- se traían ya desde antes un ajuste pendiente entre ellos a juzgar por la manera en la que desde el inicio se habían retado con la mirada al entrar y sentarse en la mesa, así que uno de ellos, fastidiado por la intromisión de Zsasz, lo empujó del hombro exigiéndole que se largara de ahí y que no se metiera en donde no lo llamaban. Algo tan estúpido como eso era poco para molestar al segundo al mando de Sionis y bajo otras circunstancias simplemente hubiera optado por ágilmente tomar de la camisa al ingenuo agresor y amenazarlo discretamente con la punta de la navaja entre las costillas, sugiriéndole amablemente que se retirara por su propia voluntad o él se encargaría de sacarlo, pero en ésta ocasión algo era diferente pues dentro de él comenzaba de nueva cuenta a encenderse aquella sensación de ira creciente. Estando consciente de su situación, en vez de proceder como lo hubiera hecho, en su lugar retrocedió unos pasos sin dejar de mirar fijamente y en silencio al sujeto aquel, lo que éste interpretó como un acto de cobardía y comenzó a jactarse de su fuerza y a burlarse de Víctor diciéndole que así estaba mejor, que se fuera porque podría salir herido, que no era más que palabras… contribuyendo al estado en proceso de ebullición del que si el fantoche supiera cómo era su naturaleza en realidad, hubiese cerrado la boca de inmediato antes de decir sandeces y escapado de ahí para salvar su vida.

Roman alcanzó a escuchar una de aquellas últimas frases desde donde se encontraba recorriendo las mesas de los clientes como siempre lo hacía; dándose cuenta del comportamiento inusual de Zsasz, discretamente avanzó lo más rápido que pudo hasta quedar interpuesto entre Víctor y el idiota aquel, para exigirle que se largara de ahí y no regresara ó se vería en la penosa obligación de mandarlo sacar junto con el otro sujeto que lo acompañaba. A regañadientes y observando que al ver a su jefe ahí parado de inmediato un par de hombres trajeados del tamaño de una pared se comenzaban a acercar, el abusivo le dijo al otro individuo que se fueran, que de todos modos ese lugar no era el mejor para arreglar sus asuntos como mejor les parecía. 

Viendo cómo se alejaban, Roman dio un suspiro de alivio y de inmediato volteó a ver a Zsasz, quien trataba de mantenerse calmado, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no moverse, cerrando los ojos en el proceso y concentrándose en alguna clase de mantra mental que rezaba algo como “tranquilízate, no te alteres, tú puedes controlarte”.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le dijo su jefe en voz baja sin tocarlo

\- No – le contestó sincero – no lo estoy jefe… ayúdame – agregó casi en un susurro

Conociéndolo como lo hacía, Sionis sabía que el otro no era asiduo a pedir ayuda de ninguna clase a menos que de verdad lo ameritara y mucho menos lo haría enfrente de desconocidos, así que aquella petición casi en súplica que le hacía significaba que algo muy grave le estaba ocurriendo. 

\- Está empeorando- pensó alarmado, tomando de su bolsillo una de las cápsulas que traía de emergencia y que siempre guardaba en esa pequeña caja de metal, para dársela directamente en la boca a Víctor simulando que cruzaba el brazo por su cuello amistosamente para acercarlo a él y decirle algo al oído - ahora trágala – le ordenó entre dientes simulando que sonreía alegremente – ven, camina – agregó en cuanto el otro le obedeció y se pasó la cápsula – salgamos de aquí – añadió al jalarlo, sin dejar su amigable posición sobre él

Ordenando con una seña de su mano que se mantuvieran atentos, los hombres encargados de resguardar las puertas y las esquinas del club asintieron con la cabeza, dejando a su jefe alejarse por la puerta privada que daba al pasillo de uso exclusivo para él.

Una vez alejados del bullicio y sin saber qué más hacer por el momento, Roman se quedó de pie al lado de Víctor vigilando su estado por unos minutos, hasta que se le ocurrió que ya no esperaría más y llamaría a Cobblepot para exigirle que le diera la dirección de Strange, pues partiría de inmediato hacia allá, sin importar que tuviera que perseguirlo hasta el fin del mundo si éste intentaba huir de él, pues en ése momento lo único que le importaba era el bienestar de la persona que amaba.

Justo cuando estaba por realizar la llamada, su celular sonó y después de alejar la mano por la sorpresa, acercó de nuevo el aparato y contestó.

\- ¿Roman? – dijo la voz en la línea – soy Oswald

\- Estaba a punto de llamarte Oswald – le dijo – necesito que me des inmediatamente la dirección de Strange, voy para allá

\- ¿Por qué? – le cuestionó extrañado - ¿No ha llegado la caja?

\- ¿Cuál caja? – dijo empezando a alterarse

\- Llamé hace una hora – contestó – pero no me daba línea, así que te mandé un mensaje para avisarte que encontré dónde está ahora Strange, le comenté lo que pasó con Zsasz y aunque para variar se hizo de rodeos, al final envió una caja de madera repleta del antídoto y las instrucciones de uso, a la dirección de tu club – hizo una pausa- volví a marcar para confirmar que en efecto lo había hecho y ya les había llegado el paquete 

\- No – le dijo dudoso – no lo sé, espera en la línea

Sin soltar el teléfono, le indicó a Víctor que no se moviera y tratara de respirar lentamente en lo que volvía. De inmediato se alejó unos cuantos pasos para no alterar más al otro y marcó el número de uno de sus subordinados en turno que se encargaba de recibir la “mercancía privada”, para preguntarle si había llegado algún envío ese día.

\- ¡¿Y por qué carajos no me avisaste en cuanto llegó?! – le gritó furioso en cuanto la respuesta del hombre fue afirmativa y trató de explicarse – ¡No me des excusas y tráeme ahora mismo esa caja hasta el elevador! – le ordenó y de inmediato le colgó 

\- ¿Oswald? – dijo al regresar a la primera línea de llamada, tratando de calmarse, pasando la mano por su frente y cubriéndose los ojos con ella – sí, ya llegó la caja, gracias

\- Excelente – entonó con satisfacción – de mi parte es todo por el día de hoy, pasen buena noche, estaremos en contacto

\- Sí, gracias – dijo sin ánimo y colgó

Apenas tuvo la caja con él, le ordenó a su mensajero que la abriera sin quitar la tapa y luego lo corrió de ahí advirtiéndole que si volvía a ocurrir que no le avisara de inmediato cuando llegaba ese tipo de mercancía, la siguiente vez lo despediría pero de este mundo. Ya estando a solas, quitó pues la tapa y encontró una serie de pequeñas botellas con un contenido verdoso protegidas por aserrín y hule espuma, junto con un rollo que tenía algo escrito y que supuso eran las instrucciones, las cuales de inmediato procedió a leer para preparar lo necesario y dárselo a Víctor.

\- No te muevas – le indicó a Zsasz antes de levantarle a medias el costado de su camisa para inyectarle la cantidad del líquido que indicaba el instructivo, “en la parte media de la espalda, sobre el músculo dorsal”

Una vez hecho esto, Roman se mantuvo de pie junto al otro -quien todo ese tiempo había permanecido inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados- y esperó con reloj en mano hasta que algo, lo que fuera, ocurriera y le indicara que Víctor se encontraba bien.

Pasados unos minutos, por fin hubo respuesta. Lentamente Zsasz abrió los ojos al ya sentirse capaz de hacerlo pues su juicio, su respiración y su palpitar volvían a la normalidad.

\- ¿Estás bien Víctor? – le dijo de inmediato con preocupación, tomándolo del rostro

\- Sí jefe – sonrió, colocando sus manos sobre las del otro – gracias a ti

Roman juntó su frente con la de Víctor, cerró los ojos y sonrió aliviado, mientras mentalmente añadía a su lista de “Individuos de los cuales algún día me vengaré” a Hugo Strange, por estarles haciendo pasar por tal situación estresante que ninguno de ellos había pedido o esperado jamás.

…

Una vez superada aquella crisis, ambos habían vuelto al salón principal del club, no sin que antes Roman le indicara a Zsasz que por lo que restaba de las horas ahí, se mantuviera únicamente vigilante y que no interviniera para nada más, si requería de hacerlo debía avisar a alguno de los guardias para que así ellos fueran quienes se encargaran. Queriendo protestar por tal prohibición pero observando la expresión de desazón del otro por su seguridad, simplemente obedeció muy a su pesar y culpando igualmente al científico aquel por hacerlo sentir como inútil durante el desempeño de su trabajo.

Cuando las puertas del lugar ya vacío y silencioso se cerraron, regresaron al departamento como era costumbre, llevándose con ellos la caja con el antídoto que Roman insistió en cargar sin ayuda.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó mientras dejaba la caja a un lado de la cama en la habitación principal

\- Mucho mejor jefe – contestó – la medicina hizo efecto

\- Me da gusto escucharlo – le dijo al abrazarlo – mandaré a alguien a darles una lección a esos idiotas por atreverse a molestarte, una buena golpiza bastará por ahora

\- Lo que tú ordenes, jefe – sonrió al corresponderle el abrazo - ¿Cuánto de ese tal antídoto mandaron?

\- No lo he contado, pero son más de diez botellas – le dijo sin soltarlo – y el papel menciona que son de aplicación diaria “cada doce horas por treinta días o hasta que el paciente recupere la salud por completo”

\- ¿Quiere decir que podría requerir más tiempo? – preguntó alejándose un poco para mirarle a los ojos, con un dejo de inquietud debido a que eso significaba que él representaría un peligro constante para el otro durante un mes o quizás mucho más que eso

\- Confío en que solo sean esos treinta días – le dijo gentil – yo me encargaré de aplicarte la dosis puntualmente y -

\- Quizás… - le interrumpió – sea prudente que no me quede aquí ese tiempo

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Víctor? –entonó rápidamente en reclamó – no, por supuesto que no, ya lo habíamos hablado, no te vas y es mi última palabra al respecto

\- Jefe – le dijo tomándolo del rostro – hoy comprobamos que lo que sea que tengo está empeorando rápidamente, ese sujeto apenas y me molestó… y ya viste lo que pasó – suspiró – no quiero lastimarte, a ti menos que a nadie 

Roman no podía apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos intensos que contrario a la seguridad que siempre le transmitían, ahora dejaban ver en su reflejo un atisbo de temor, duda y preocupación… y eso le dolió por dentro.

\- No lo harás – se le quebró la voz, dejando escapar unas lágrimas – Víctor, yo sé que no harás – lo estrechó con fuerza contra él – ya tenemos el antídoto y funciona, lo vamos a seguir usando hasta que se termine y si aún con eso no te recuperas, yo mismo iré con ese Strange exigiéndole a punta de pistola que te cure, donde quiera que el sujeto esté, te lo prometo – volvió a mirarlo a los ojos – por favor no te vayas Víctor, tú no me has dejado solo nunca y yo no lo haré tampoco, no te voy a abandonar, no me importa si hay riesgo o no

\- Está bien jefe – suspiró al pasar las manos por el cabello del otro suavemente – tienes razón – sonrió- lo que tú ordenes, me quedo 

Poco después se prepararon para dormir. Uno llevando puesta una de sus acostumbradas pijamas y el otro quedándose en bóxers únicamente. Apagaron las luces de la habitación y se acomodaron en la cama, pero mientras Roman cerraba los ojos y se abrazaba de Víctor, éste le rodeaba con uno de sus brazos para corresponderle pero permanecía recostado de espaldas observando al techo en silencio, pues no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en lo que había ocurrido poco antes en el club y en qué tanto y qué tan rápido le estaba afectando a pesar de que aparentemente ya tenía la solución a su problema. Así pues, pasaron las horas hasta que al voltear a ver el reloj, éste marcaba las seis y media de la mañana y con sumo cuidado para no despertar al otro, Zsasz se levantó de ahí y se dirigió hasta la mesita del pasillo principal donde estaba la licorera, se sirvió un vaso de whiskey y caminó con su bebida hasta el ventanal, observando la calle vacía y el cielo que gradualmente pasaba de la obscuridad a clarearse.

\- ¿Qué haces? – escuchó una voz ronca detrás de él

\- No podía dormir – confesó al voltear en su dirección y ver al dueño de aquella voz adormilada recargado en la columna, con el cabello alborotado y los ojos semicerrados, haciéndolo sonreír por aquella imagen

\- Deberías – bostezó mientras se acercaba al otro- regresar a la cama – volvió a bostezar – aún es muy temprano

Víctor se movió para encontrarse de frente a su interlocutor, dejando después sobre la mesa su vaso para acompañar al otro sentándose junto a él en el sillón.

\- El Pingüino cumplió su promesa, jefe 

\- Sí – contestó recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, en medio del sueño que aún lo envolvía – aún no sé qué concluir al respecto – bostezó – pero me alegra que tengamos ya ese antídoto

\- Ojalá no sea otra treta de Strange

\- No digas eso – le dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados – funcionó anoche, entonces tiene que funcionar como esperamos

\- Tienes razón jefe – asintió y después le tomó un sorbo a su bebida, regresando el vaso a la mesa de nueva cuenta – es cuestión de tiempo ¿cierto?

\- Lo es – contestó y luego se movió de su lugar para subir las piernas y pasarlas por encima de las del otro hasta acomodarse entre ellas, acercándose más a su pecho para recargarse sobre él, a lo que aquel reaccionó sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos – y sé que te vas a recuperar, todo tiene que salir bien – enfatizó- es lo único que quiero

Zsasz se limitó a sonreír y estrechar más al otro, cerrando los ojos para dormitar recargando su frente en la cabeza de aquel y permaneciendo así por un rato más hasta que cercano a las siete y media de la mañana –momento en el que le habían aplicado la primera dosis doce horas antes – le pidió a Roman que se moviera para permitirle ir a inyectarse la siguiente dosis.

\- Yo lo haré – le dijo bostezando al levantarse de su sitio – te dije que yo lo haría

Así pues, Víctor no discutió y dejó que el otro llevara a cabo la labor que se había autoasignado.

En los siguientes días y casi de manera religiosa, Roman se abocó a una rutina estricta para recordar aplicar las dosis del antídoto en cantidad y en forma, tal y como lo indicaba el instructivo y según lo planteado por el protocolo médico en el que se basaba. El resto del tiempo variaba en actividades según se requiriera: estar presente como anfitrión de su establecimiento como siempre; organizar la llegada de los embarques de bebidas varias para el club así como los que traían la mercancía de contrabando entre fármacos, metales pesados, autopartes, tintas para hacer falsificaciones y algunas armas; reunirse nuevamente con lo que quedaba de Las Cinco Familias -ésta vez con Junior Galante en el papel que le correspondía- para reorganizar el territorio, lo que desde luego favorecía en primer lugar a Sionis (reunión a la que Roman dejó asistir a Víctor por petición suya, cosa que causó inquietud todo el tiempo en la mayoría de los asistentes y por lo tanto nadie protestó a los acuerdos a los que llegaron); llevar a cabo la logística de su personal tanto público como el perteneciente a la Sociedad de Máscaras Falsas dentro del bajo mundo, que él mismo había fundado y cuya mayoría de miembros efectivamente parecía aún conservar su lealtad hacia él a pesar de todo; etc.

Por su parte, Víctor permaneció al lado de su jefe casi todo el tiempo, pues éste le insistió en que al menos mientras siguiera la incertidumbre acerca de su estado de salud, lo mejor era no arriesgarse a que algún episodio de ira fuera de su control le ocurriera estando solo o frente a alguien que pudiera causarle problemas… como El Murciélago… y les complicara aún más la situación.

Siempre supo que dentro de su relación irónicamente él era quien más demostraba en palabras además de acciones, cuánto le importaba aquel al que dedicaba su vida y su corazón enteros, pero asimismo y dado lo observador que también era, Zsasz poseía la capacidad de reconocer en aquel esa misma reciprocidad aunque no fuera lo usual que lo expresara de viva voz todo el tiempo, sino más bien con detalles así fueran mínimos, como gestos, miradas y sonrisas muy específicas que sólo surgían cuando eran dirigidas hacia su persona; cosas materiales como ropa o utensilios que de vez en cuando le eran regalados de manera espontánea y pensando en sus gustos, diametralmente opuestos al otro por cierto… e incluso por acciones de naturaleza mucho más íntima que podían ir desde un discreto roce con las manos sobre su cuello o su brazo que al estar en público podría interpretarse como simple acercamiento amistoso, hasta permitirse ser totalmente vulnerable frente a él, pues así de grande resultaba su grado de entrega y confianza… cuestiones que bajo aquellas nuevas circunstancias en un principio críticas, hacían evidente ahora más que nunca que se las tenía reservadas exclusivamente a él pues firme a lo que le había dicho, aquel le dejaba de manifiesto con más detalles que añadir a su ya incontable repertorio de ellos, cuánto lo amaba y deseaba procurarle, especialmente al notar que sin importar cuan cansado se encontrara o cuán plácidamente hubiese estado durmiendo a su lado, en cuanto sonaba la alarma del reloj por la mañana – por las noches aquella tarea no era problema- Roman se levantaba al baño para echarse agua en la cara y despertar, volviendo de inmediato a la recámara para preparar la inyección y aplicársela a Víctor donde correspondiera. 

…

Habían pasado cinco semanas desde la primera reunión que tuvieron con Cobblepot y durante ése tiempo no habían recibido noticias suyas. A pesar de su ayuda aquel día con lo del antídoto, Roman comenzaba a dudar de si aquella alianza que tan vehementemente habían acordado entre el resto de su conversación, era algo de lo que pudiera esperar más allá de decir vagamente que en efecto él y El Pingüino eran ahora asociados y por lo tanto, un solo frente mucho más poderoso que cada uno por su cuenta. Sin embargo, cual si por pensar en eso le invocara mentalmente, finalmente recibió una llamada de su parte.

\- Buen día mi estimado Roman – le dijo alegre desde el otro lado de la línea – cuéntame ¿cómo sigue Víctor?

\- Mucho mejor – respondió con satisfacción – ese antídoto resultó ser real, te lo agradezco Oswald

\- Me alegra escucharlo – dijo – te pido una disculpa por no haberme podido comunicar antes, tuve un asunto que atender sobre lo que te había comentado antes… sobre aquella pequeña piedra ¿recuerdas?

\- Lo recuerdo – asintió entendiendo perfectamente a qué se refería – entonces ¿se resolvió tu contratiempo? – agregó continuando con la conversación en clave, lo que complació al otro

\- Digamos que – hizo una pausa – conseguí pulir esas imperfecciones y ahora existe una versión suya más modesta pero igualmente digna

\- Entiendo – le dijo mientras deducía mentalmente el truco que el astuto mafioso había hecho para ocultar la desaparición del verdadero diamante

\- Aunque – continuó – esto que te estoy diciendo confío en que no se divulgará fuera de nosotros dos

\- Puedes contar con ello – dijo rápidamente – de mi no saldrá palabra al respecto

\- Maravilloso – entonó alegre – porque es un símbolo y puesto que nadie ha confirmado a ciencia cierta si su nuevo dueño la conserva o no, me parece lo más conveniente el no aclarar si en efecto llegó a sus manos o permaneció en las de quien fuera su anterior poseedor

\- Estás diciendo que –

\- Eso es precisamente lo que esto diciendo, mi estimado Roman – le interrumpió con toda calma – te lo dije antes, me interesa que quede asentado nuestro trato de amistad y además de lo que ya hemos acordado y que por supuesto seguirá en pie, te doy mi palabra, para evitar del mismo modo que cualquier advenedizo ose venir a curiosear a una ubicación específica, si el estado de la piedra se mantiene ambiguo entre dos pilares sólidos, es casi seguro que pocas ganas les quedarán para satisfacer esa curiosidad

\- Muy conveniente – le dijo – no me opongo, que sea así entonces

\- Bien – suspiró – eso era todo lo que tenía que comunicarte de tal pendiente; sin embargo hemos de poder reunirnos próximamente y no por negocios, sino por el simple placer de ver a los amigos – hizo una pausa – está de más decir, por supuesto, que si así lo deseas puedes llegar con la compañía de tu preferencia, quizás yo haga lo mismo ¿qué te parece?

Roman se quedó en silencio unos segundos, procesando aquello antes de contestar.

\- Sí, claro, está bien – contestó un poco incómodo pues aún no se acostumbraba a que alguien más aparte de él y Víctor tuviera clara la verdadera naturaleza de su relación

\- Revisaré mi agenda entonces – le dijo – me dices cuándo coincide con algún día libre para ti también y así quede fijada esa fecha

\- Te avisaré Oswald, yo te llamo ésta vez ¿´key?

\- Claro – entonó – esperaré por tu llamada, _au revoir mon ami_

\- Hasta pronto Oswald – se despidió antes de colgar

Era extraño tener un cómplice, por así decirlo, con quien poder hablar abiertamente de él y Víctor más allá que como jefe y segundo al mando o como mejores amigos y nada más, pero admitía que se sentía bien poder hacerlo finalmente, así fuera únicamente con quien menos lo hubiese esperado, pues eso le bastaba… por ahora.

…

Llegó la mañana en la que ya sólo quedó una dosis del antídoto y tanto Roman como Víctor sentían una mezcla de emociones entre alivio, alegría e incertidumbre, pues durante todo aquel tiempo habían evitado –con aparente éxito- cualquier tipo de situación que llevara al segundo a alterarse, desencadenado en consecuencia aquel malestar indeseado.

\- Es la última – dijo Roman al mostrarle el frasco a Víctor, antes de tirarlo a la basura

\- Buena noticia entonces ¿no, jefe? – dijo con alivio, reclinándose sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas

\- Eso espero – contestó – o será una muy mala, pero para ése científico loco

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, jefe – asintió sonriente - ¿cómo comprobaremos que el tratamiento funcionó?

\- Me parece que tengo un par de ideas en mente – le dijo seductoramente al subirse a la cama y acercarse a él lentamente hasta besarlo

\- Jefe – le dijo interrumpiendo momentáneamente el beso - ¿Y si no ha funcionado?

Roman lo pensó un par de segundos y quiso restarle importancia a la pregunta de Zsasz porque quería creer que en efecto todo había salido bien, quería convencerlos a los dos de que ya no había peligro alguno, pero al observar con detenimiento el dejo de inseguridad en los ojos de quien amaba, suspiró profundamente y desistió de su intento; era más importante en ése momento despejar de una vez por todas sus dudas pero sin obligar de ningún modo al otro a enfrentar directamente ese temor por lastimarlo aunque estuviese seguro de que tal escenario no ocurriría.

\- Existe otra manera – le dijo con gentileza – hay unas cuentas pendientes que saldar con el grupito rebelde de los “New Street Demonz” y hoy me parece que es un buen día para ir a cobrarles ¿no lo crees?

\- Es una excelente idea, jefe – celebró con entusiasmo antes de besarlo – estoy presto para ir allá en cuanto lo ordenes

\- Te acompañaré ésta vez – le dijo – solo por si acaso

\- Lo que tú digas, jefe

Y dicho y hecho, tan pronto como ambos se alistaron, salieron en uno de los autos –conducido por Marcus el chofer, desde luego- junto con algunos de sus subordinados que los siguieron de cerca en otro par de automóviles, para ir a buscar a los tales New Street Demonz y tener así pretexto para comprobar que Zsasz estaba plenamente recuperado y por lo tanto, dado de alta. 

Gracias a que los individuos de aquella pandilla, que habían hecho tratos para adquirir armas a crédito quedando así en una fuerte deuda con Black Mask, estaban incumpliendo el plazo límite de pago, el portador de aquella máscara color ébano con la que ahora siempre solía presentarse para ése tipo de tratos, ordenó a su mano derecha ejecutar la orden de la cual ya se les había prevenido que se cumpliría si no finiquitaban lo que debían a tiempo.

De nada valieron las súplicas y los gritos, bajo advertencia no hubo engaño y Zsasz dejó con gran placer su firma en las obras de arte que había creado, dedicándoselas por supuesto, a quien le permitía hacer gala de sus habilidades con la navaja tanto como él lo deseara. Lo más importante de aquello y que les hizo sonreír de manera cómplice a los dos, fue por supuesto el hecho de comprobar sin duda alguna que la perseverancia y la paciencia invertidas en el tratamiento habían rendido sus frutos, pues Víctor hizo y deshizo como quiso con aquellos pobres infelices y no se sintió en ningún momento perturbado por esa terrible sensación incontrolable, por el contrario, se sintió más en armonía que nunca.

Mientras el auto en el que venían emprendía el regreso al club, ninguno podía ocultar su sonrisa producto de la alegría que los embargaba. El antídoto había funcionado como se les había prometido, al menos algo de lo mucho que había causado alteraciones en su vida de manera importante estaba remediado.

Víctor volteaba tranquilamente hacia el exterior a través de su ventanilla cuando sintió de pronto que Roman se recargaba sobre su hombro derecho para dormitar; ya se había quitado la máscara, así que el toque fue suave y por qué no decirlo, reconfortante.

De pronto, Zsasz cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y por un segundo se puso serio, mirando primero hacia el retrovisor de enfrente para observar a Marcus –ocupado en venir atento al tráfico- y después de reojo a quien continuaba plácidamente recargado en él como si no pasara nada fuera de lo común. No intentó moverse ni hablarle a Roman para no llamar la atención del chofer al recordarle a “su jefe” que de hecho no estaban solos en aquel vehículo, pero se relajó de su tensión momentánea poco a poco gracias a que se distrajo por percibir una de las manos ya desenfundadas de su compañero posarse sobre la izquierda suya, indicándole silenciosamente que todo estaba bien, que es lo que quería que pasara, quedándose así hasta que llegaron al callejón que llevaba a la puerta lateral del club donde el chofer del vehículo se estacionó brevemente para dejarlos bajar y posteriormente regresar a su sitio el automóvil.

.


	6. REJOICED...AT LAST

Aquel pequeño detalle ocurrido en el auto, aparentemente sencillo pero de gran significado para los protagonistas de tal momento, en un principio resultó un evento aislado; sin embargo, gradualmente otros detalles similares de parte de quien los inició, se sumaron a ese primero a lo largo de aquel día: pararse mucho más cerca de Víctor de lo que siempre lo hacía en público mientras le hablaba; tocarlo del hombro y presionarlo ligeramente de manera afectuosa al pasar junto a él, llamando así su atención antes de seguirse de largo; mirarle de reojo y dedicarle una media sonrisa entre el estar organizando con un par de empleados la recepción de la mercancía privada recién llegada… y hasta encontrárselo y rodearlo con su brazo por el cuello como en ocasiones lo hacía, pero ésta vez moviendo la mano sutilmente para frotarle el pecho sin dejar de seguir hablando de pie con alguno de los clientes en el club.

\- Jefe – le habló una vez que se encontraron solos en la recámara principal del departamento, al final de la jornada de ese día

\- Dime Víctor– le contestó tranquilo mientras se desabotonaba la camisa con la intención de cambiársela por la de la pijama

\- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – dijo yendo directamente al punto al tiempo que él hacía lo mismo que el otro, con la ropa que llevaba puesta

\- ¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó como si ignorara a lo que se refería

\- Tú sabes, jefe – le dijo – recargarte en mi en el auto, tocarme el hombro, empujarme a propósito mientras pasabas para que volteara a verte… todo

Roman se limitó a sonreírle mientras lo escuchaba.

\- Quería hacerlo, es todo – soltó una risilla al acercarse al otro - ¿Te molesta acaso?

\- No – contestó rápidamente - desde luego que no jefe, solo fue… inesperado

\- Estoy probando algo – le confesó al rodearlo con sus brazos por el cuello - todo lo que ha pasado últimamente me dejó pensando mucho, especialmente en nosotros…

Zsasz mantenía fija su intensa mirada sobre su interlocutor, atento a sus palabras.

\- Estoy consciente – continuó - de que fui yo mismo quien estableció la serie de reglas y límites que hasta ahora manejamos con respecto a cómo mantener lo que tenemos fuera del radar de los intrusos, por nuestra propia seguridad – suspiró – y te agradezco que nunca hayas puesto objeciones y que simplemente hayas seguido todo al pie de la letra aunque no fuera lo que quisieras hacer --

\- Siempre he hecho todo porque así lo he querido, jefe - le interrumpió al abrazarlo por la cintura – solo porque se trata de ti – sonrió, acción que de inmediato le fue devuelta por el otro

\- Y por eso eres perfecto y jamás dejaré de agradecer que estés a mi lado, Víctor Zsasz – le dijo sin dejar de sonreírle para después besarlo

Ambos continuaron así, sin soltarse, mientras lentamente avanzaban hasta la cama y se recostaban en ella, quedando frente a frente.

\- Ahora – le dijo tomándole del rostro, para mirarlo directamente – necesito que me perdones por haber sido tan egoísta contigo

\- ¿De qué estás hablando jefe? – cuestionó de inmediato

\- De todo – suspiró – de cómo me he comportado al respecto, por imponer mis reglas sin tomarte en cuenta cuando comenzamos nuestra relación – frunció el ceño al reflexionar, sin dejar de mirar al otro- yo simplemente dicté las órdenes y no me detuve a pensar si eso que habías aceptado de buena gana, algún día te cansaría y querrías exigir que las cosas cambiaran o te irías

\- Eso jamás iba a ocurrir, jefe – le dijo con seguridad al colocar sus manos en el rostro ajeno – cuando hicimos ese trato fue algo acordado entre los dos, no fuiste solo tú – suspiró – yo sabía con quién estaba, siempre lo supe y entendía… entiendo completamente por qué era y es tan importante para ti que lo que tenemos fuera solo nuestro y que lo resguardáramos donde nadie se entrometiera – le acarició el cabello- no querías perderlo, si solo quedaba en privado no había posibilidad de que te lo arrebataran, como otras cosas que yo sé bien que sí te fueron negadas, porque tú mismo me las contaste…

Roman comenzó a llorar conmovido.

\- Así que no te culpes por eso – lo besó – jamás me he arrepentido de estar contigo ni lo haré nunca ¿lo entiendes? – sonrió mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de aquellos hermosos ojos azules que le miraban solo a él– mi querido jefe, amor mío, la persona más especial y única que conozco… mi niño consentido

\- Sólo tú puedes decir esas cosas – soltó una risilla en medio de su llanto de alegría – y hacer que me sienta ridículamente feliz, Víctor Zsasz, mi querido y dulce asesino

\- Lo sé, jefe – se rió – por eso lo hago 

Ambos se sonrieron y se besaron, dejando que la sensación de paz y amor que sentían el uno por el otro los envolviera con delicadeza. Asimismo, Víctor recorrió lentamente con los dedos de su mano derecha el cuerpo del otro, desde su posición inicial en el cabello de aquel, pasando por su cuello, su hombro izquierdo, su brazo, su costado, la cadera… hasta que se posó en el límite marcado por el pantalón de la pijama y cual hábil intruso, cuya entrada era paradójicamente bienvenida, se aventuró poco a poco hacia abajo, apartando de su camino aquellas prendas inferiores que le estorbaban para llegar a su objetivo final y causar entonces un gemido de placer por parte del que invadía.

Roman por su parte cerró los ojos, aferrándose con las manos a la cabeza del otro para mantener juntas sus frentes, al tiempo que se acercaba más a él y posaba su pierna izquierda sobre la cadera del otro para hacer más cómodo aquel contacto que éste pretendía, pues a las caricias que lo estimulaban se sumó el calor y humedad del miembro de Víctor, para continuar con aquel pasaje a un ritmo primero lento y gradualmente más y más acelerado, acompañado por la agitación del resto de sus cuerpos comenzando por su respiración y sus corazones, para culminar el acto en un gemido al unísono que no hizo más que duplicar aquella sensación de hallarse en el ambiente más seguro que pudiera existir, reservado solo para ellos. 

…

Días después, en los cuales las cosas continuaban como siempre pero ahora incluyendo dentro de su nueva rutina esos pequeños detalles especiales que satisfacían a ambos por ser una especie de juego con su toque de adrenalina y en el que cada participante buscaba la manera más ingeniosa para motivar al otro a continuar con aquello de igual forma, comenzaba a tener un efecto muy positivo, sobre todo en Roman, quien respondía cada vez con mayor seguridad y sin ocupar su mente en la inquietud de si los habrían visto o no, a los roces con los dedos, sonrisas fugaces y miradas intensas en público que al que amaba le dedicaba espontáneamente.

Ese periodo se convirtió pues en un pequeño paréntesis de serenidad que sin duda requerían, un espacio libre que habían estado necesitando toda la vida, tanto en solitario como en compañía mutua. Era como si volvieran a empezar, como si pudieran regresar años atrás en el tiempo al momento exacto en el que recién se conocieron y que aunque en ese entonces su relación no significó una conexión profunda inmediata, sí resultó trascendental puesto que derivó poco a poco en lo que era su presente. Aquella renovación de todo lo que conformaba quienes eran y que habían construido juntos a través de los años se tornaba en algo aún más sólido si es que eso podía ser posible, pues después de tanto que cada uno había tenido que recorrer y que enfrentar de pruebas difíciles para demostrar que no existía nadie más en el universo que estuviese destinado a pertenecerles porque se habían ganado tal derecho de posesión gracias a los actos desinteresados de amor, cuidado y protección recíprocos, parecería que no habría más que añadir a su de por si ya colmada felicidad. Sin embargo y por increíble que resultara, aún cabía un último toque, una última pincelada para concretar aquella obra maestra, la última nota de aquella ópera prima para cerrar con broche de oro en miras a un futuro que aunque no estuviese aún escrito, no tendrían titubeos de afrontar pues estaban irremediablemente unidos así se encontraran a miles de kilómetros de distancia el uno del otro.

Así pasaron un par de meses más y después de que una noche Víctor encontrara en el armario del baño por casualidad la bolsa negra que contenía las maldecidas fotos, que no habían traído más que penas y ataques severos de ansiedad a quien era su única y eterna adoración, la regresó a su lugar preguntándose con extrañeza el por qué es que aquella evidencia aún existía.

\- ¿Jefe? – dijo mientras ambos se encontraban desayunando la mañana posterior a que encontrara la bolsa negra

\- ¿Qué pasa Víctor? – replicó tranquilamente sin dejar de comer

Zsasz se quedó en silencio para buscar las palabras más adecuadas, no quería que lo que estaba por preguntar se convirtiera en una discusión, no al observar que el otro se veía tan apacible y de buen humor.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le insistió dejando su tenedor a un lado para prestarle mayor atención a su interlocutor- ¿Otra vez sientes esa molestia? – agregó con un dejo de preocupación

\- No, jefe – contestó rápidamente – estoy bien, en realidad quiero saber por qué –

En ese momento sonó la alerta de mensajes en el celular de Roman, interrumpiendo la conversación en curso.

\- Espera un momento – le pidió antes de tomar el aparato para observar la pantalla - ¿qué es esto? – dijo frunciendo el ceño con sospecha

\- ¿Qué ocurre, jefe?

\- Es un mensaje anónimo – contestó – con… un archivo adjunto

Repentinamente, ambos sintieron una punzada en el estómago ¿Es que acaso estaba volviendo a suceder? Ya era el colmo, no otra vez, maldición.

Tratando de dominar la zozobra que le había traído el desagradable recuerdo de lo que había pasado la última vez que había recibido un mensaje similar de parte de un extraño remitente, Roman tomó aire profundamente y despacio lo fue soltando mientras daba click con el dedo sobre la pantalla para leer

\- ¿”Eres libre”? – dijo confundido al leer las dos únicas palabras escritas en aquel mensaje

Víctor se levantó de su lugar para acercarse y quedar de pie junto al otro para atestiguar con sus propios ojos que efectivamente eso era lo único que se podía ver ahí.

\- “Ábreme” – leyó ahora en voz alta, volteando a ver a Zsasz quien tenía la misma expresión de confusión en el rostro que él, antes de presionar sobre el link para ver el contenido del archivo adjunto titulado a manera de instrucción

Ambos contuvieron el aliento, esperando encontrar algo igual o peor de malo que la última vez, pero lo que encontraron en su lugar no fue más que una serie de estadísticas que hasta que no las examinaron con cuidado, entendieron a qué se referían.

\- Jefe – le dijo Zsasz aun procesando lo que acababa de leer – esto significa –

\- No lo puedo creer – le interrumpió sorprendido y comenzando a sonreír con euforia – esto es… ¡es imposible! – agregó comenzando a llorar, abrazando al otro con gran alegría

En resumen, lo que aquel reporte estadístico contenía era una serie de cifras referentes a las fotos que tantos pesares les habían traído y que explicaban con detalle el número total de las mismas con sus características específicas de tamaño y resolución, así como el número de veces que éstas habían sido o no compartidas o descargadas en algún momento y por supuesto, las acciones que se habían tomado ante cada cosa, es decir, su eliminación permanente de cualquier sistema, quedando como cantidad final de copias el número más valioso para ellos en ese momento: cero.

\- No puede ser – atinó Roman a decir en medio de su llanto y sin dejar de abrazar una y otra vez al otro – dime que no estoy soñando Víctor, que esto es real

\- Lo es jefe, es real – le contestó con total seguridad y sintiendo que lo invadía esa misma felicidad mientras correspondía el abrazo – la pesadilla terminó… ¿No dice quién lo envía?

\- No – respondió – pero no me importa, quien haya sido tiene algo que no le doy a cualquiera, que es mi eterna gratitud – afirmó – ¡en verdad no puedo creerlo!

Tomándose una pequeña pausa y antes de arrepentirse de hacerlo, de inmediato tecleó un “LO QUE HAS HECHO ES INVALUABLE, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, QUIENQUIERA QUE SEAS” y lo envió, sin importarle si recibiría respuesta o no, suficiente con lo que ya había hecho aquel noble extraño, pero si éste le llegaba a pedir alguna retribución por sus servicios, con todo gusto le daría lo que fuera que le pidiera. Sin embargo, no recibió ningún otro mensaje de su parte.

\- El desconocido que envió el mensaje tiene razón jefe – le dijo Zsasz – ahora eres libre

\- No – dijo de pronto al recapacitar sobre esas palabras – aún no, ven conmigo – le dijo al levantarse de su lugar y tomar al otro de la mano para llevarlo con él hasta el baño, en donde abrió la puerta del armario para arrojar sin cuidado alguno fuera de ahí las cajas y botellas que escondían la bolsa negra de la cual Víctor estaba por preguntarle sobre su existencia – esto – enfatizó con una sonrisa al tomar el objeto decorado aún con manchas de sangre seca y mostrárselo al otro – es lo único que faltaba

Sin dejarlo decir nada, Roman tomó de nueva cuenta a Víctor de la mano y se lo llevó a paso veloz hasta la azotea del edificio, donde acercó un bote metálico vacío, desgarró la bolsa y la sacudió para echar ahí las fotos junto con el plástico al final, rociando el contenido con algo de gasolina y encendiendo un cerillo que lanzó ahí mismo para observar satisfecho y dando un hondo suspiro, cómo todo aquello se incendiaba.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo jefe? – le preguntó por no dejar, pues era obvio que todo lo que aquel hacía ya lo tenía más que bien planeado - ¿Para qué conservabas aún esas fotos si tenías pensado quemarlas?

Roman volteó a verlo y sonrió antes de contestar.

\- Te estaba esperando – comenzó a decir – desde aquel día que todo pasó y que desapareciste te estuve esperando para deshacerme de ellas – suspiró – pero luego de que no regresaras y ocurrieran tantas otras cosas, lo dejé pasar y había llegado a la conclusión de que de cualquier manera no tenía caso destruirlas, el daño ya estaba hecho, ya las habían visto tanto impresas como directamente en digital, así que tenerlas o no ahí ya no importaba… pero ahora, todo es distinto – lo abrazó y lo besó – ahora sí soy verdaderamente libre Víctor y no puedo creerlo

\- Y yo no puedo estar más feliz por ti, jefe – le dijo sonriendo al estrecharlo con cariño

El resto de ese día fue para ambos como si vivieran entre nubes, nada parecía causarles molestia, todo lo veían a través de un caleidoscopio de tonos pastel que invitaban a la relajación y el goce perpetuo. Gracias a lo que al parecer era, irónicamente, un milagro obrado por un ángel sin nombre, la última pieza que faltaba por acomodar en ése caótico rompecabezas que habían luchado por completar, al fin era colocada en su lugar.

Mientras tanto, en algún otro lugar de la ciudad, alguien leía en la pantalla de su celular con un número más que privado, aquel único mensaje en réplica que había recibido por parte de un agradecido individuo que sin conocer la identidad de su benefactor le dejó saber por escrito su más sincero sentir. Probablemente en futuros encuentros, auguraba el desconocido receptor, las circunstancias bajo las que llegaran a cruzar palabra no serían las más diplomáticas, pero en lo que se refería a esa simple frase que llevaba consigo la visión más inocente que aún conservaba de aquel que conoció desde su infancia y que estaba unido a sus recuerdos de mejores días, no podía sino repasar aquel escrito imaginando la expresión de aquel rostro al agradecerle… y esbozar una sonrisa. 

…

Esa noche, durante las rondas que Roman hacía en su club, tomándose su papel de anfitrión afable como siempre, notó que en algún momento Víctor no se encontraba visible por ningún lado. Pasaron por su mente mil y un posibilidades, pero aquel día había sido tan perfecto que decidió ignorarlas todas y concentrarse en lo suyo, seguramente no había nada de qué preocuparse… y en efecto así fue, no mucho después volvió a ver aparecer a quien ocupaba sus pensamientos más importantes y después de sonreírle a lo lejos, cada uno siguió la rutina acostumbrada con el público, cambiando únicamente una cosa: en lugar de que solo el dueño del establecimiento se sentara a charlar animadamente con los clientes o que ambos se sentaran pero separados entre sí, fue el primero quien ahora insistió en que se sentaran juntos, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su compañero de manera afectuosa y dejándolo así hasta que la mesa quedara vacía porque el resto de los ocupantes ya tenía que partir. 

\- Zsasz – llamó al aludido al caminar por entre las mesas para saber en dónde se encontraba, después de haber cerrado las puertas del club y solo se hubieran quedado las luces prendidas - ¡Zsasz! ¿Dónde estás? – insistió, buscando con la mirada su presencia

La iluminación cambió en ése momento, pasando de aquellas luces rojas atrayentes e hipnóticas a unas mucho más tenues y relajantes de colores cálidos.

\- Aquí estoy, jefe – le dijo al fin, apareciendo sonriente y con su acostumbrado andar felino, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

\- Te estaba buscando –le devolvió la sonrisa - ya vámon- ¿qué es eso?

Roman se distrajo de lo que estaba diciendo al comenzar a escuchar una música muy diferente a la que caracterizaba el ambiente de fiesta sin fin que había envuelto el lugar no mucho tiempo antes.

\- Es música jefe – le dijo soltando una risilla juguetona por la obviedad, mientras seguía acercándose al otro

\- No es cualquier música – le dijo con sospecha y prestó más atención – oh… fuck – atinó a decir cuando reconoció de qué canción se trataba

\- ¿Bailas conmigo… jefe? – le dijo extendiendo la mano de manera invitante

Sin decirle nada más que sonreír, reírse y mover la cabeza en negación por aquel detalle innegablemente romántico, le dio su mano enguantada al otro, quien lo guió hasta la pista central para así moverse juntos al ritmo de aquella canción que llevaba por título “Can´t help falling in love”.

Mientras la música avanzaba, ellos se movían en armonía con los acordes, la letra y los coros, transportándolos al momento en el que años atrás y por primera vez, aquella clásica pieza había sido parte importante de su vida juntos. Roman se sintió invadido nuevamente por lo que había sentido en aquella ocasión: una mezcla de alegría, emoción y un dejo de pena, pues esa vez había sido la primera en la que compartía algo especial para él junto a la persona que sin saberlo, continuaría fielmente a su lado al grado de que ahora mismo podía seguir contemplando su mirada siempre intensa que le robaba el aliento por tanto que ésta contenía en su interior, algo en lo que sólo él tenía el privilegio de ahondar tanto como quisiera y sin correr peligro alguno, pues por el contrario, lo único que emanaba de ahí eran los más puros sentimientos de amor y dedicación hacia él. Pensar en todo esto lo conmovió hasta las lágrimas, así que las dejó correr sin cerrar los ojos ni un segundo, pues no había nada más que quisiera en ese momento que quedarse prendado de aquella mirada por el resto de su vida, sin la cual no concebía su existencia.

Observando con detenimiento cada pequeño detalle de los preciados ojos azules que poseía el único dueño absoluto de su voluntad y su corazón; tomando nota de las pequeñas gotitas que se formaban en ellos y escapaban como diminutos mensajes de agradecimiento, amor y dulzura, que él sabía que le eran dedicadas únicamente a su persona y que provenían directamente desde el alma, Víctor tampoco era capaz de dejar de sonreír mientras ambos bailaban lentamente, casi sin moverse de su sitio, pues lo que importaba era disfrutar de lo que estaban viviendo y de lo que aquella aparentemente común actividad acompañada de esa melodía en específico, representaba para ellos.

Sólo rompieron su tan especial contacto visual cuando decidieron ladear la cabeza para besarse y después abrazarse, mientras la melodía llegaba a sus notas finales. Entonces volvieron a mirarse fijamente y se sonrieron sin hablar.

\- Jefe – le dijo Zsasz, tomando con su voz el lugar del silencio que acababa de hacerse al terminarse la canción – tengo algo importante que decirte – suspiró y le tomó de las manos sin dejar de mirarle – yo sé que no es algo significativo para ti, que de hecho no es lo que alguna vez hayas querido por lo que viviste por muchos años con quienes se decían tu familia y que solo te trajo malas experiencias al respecto…

Roman lo escuchaba atentamente sin decir nada.

\- Y también sé perfectamente –continuó- que los anillos que tenemos, el tuyo en dorado, el mío en negro, son la representación de lo que nos une en cuerpo y alma sin necesidad de ninguna clase de compromiso formal atestiguado en público… y no hay nadie más consciente y que esté de acuerdo con esos términos que yo… pero…

\- Oh… oh fuck – fue lo único que dijo en réplica con voz baja cuando observó al otro soltarle de las manos, agacharse frente a él colocando una rodilla en el piso y sacar una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro de uno de sus bolsillos para abrirla y mostrarle el contenido

\- Roman Sionis Beauvais – dijo con seguridad mirándole a los ojos desde su posición – mi querido jefe, amor de mi vida… ¿te casarías conmigo?

\- Oooh fucking fuck – pensó mientras su mente daba vueltas tratando de encontrar la manera de recuperar la conexión entre su cerebro y sus labios para responder

Zsasz continuó firme donde se encontraba hasta que Roman reaccionó y sin decirle nada le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y tenerlo así a su nivel.

\- Víctor – le dijo al tomarlo del rostro con sus manos – todo lo que dices es cierto, pero es parte de lo que te hablé antes sobre ser egoísta contigo –suspiró – me has demostrado tantas veces que eres único, además de que siempre permaneces junto a mi pase lo que pase… y a pesar de que no lo digo tan seguido, lo siento con todo mi corazón, tú también eres el amor de mi vida y siempre lo vas a ser – sonrió - acepto – lo besó – sí quiero casarme contigo

En reacción inmediata, Roman dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para quitarse los guantes y dejar que Víctor le colocara el anillo de compromiso que, fiel al estilo que el otro le conocía perfectamente, era de color negro pero discreto, liso en las orillas más un trenzado simple en el medio que le daba distinción y por supuesto, un pequeño diamante de tonos azules incrustado a nivel de lo demás pero colocado al frente, dándole el toque final a su propósito. 

Ninguno de los dos cabía de alegría, se abrazaron y rieron jubilosos, llenos de emoción por ésta nueva aventura que estaban por llevar a cabo. Roman le preguntó a su ahora futuro esposo a dónde había ido durante aquel rato que desapareció estando el club aún en servicio, a lo que éste respondió que se había tomado el atrevimiento de llamar a Cobblepot para que le diera información sobre un juez civil que los pudiera casar en caso de que Sionis aceptara la propuesta.

\- Me dio los datos del mismo juez que lo hizo para él – le dijo – pero bajo una condición

\- No sé por qué no me sorprende que te haya dicho eso – replicó al tiempo que giraba los ojos en resignación - ¿Qué clase de trato misterioso te propuso Oswald?

\- Se ofreció a ser testigo junto con su esposo

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó sorprendido - ¿Y qué le dijiste?

\- Me negué – contestó – pensando en que eso no te agradaría, pero él insistió – carraspeó – quiere que en cuanto lo decidas, le llame para confirmar el lugar, el día y la hora a la que deben estar presentes

\- Demonios – dijo llanamente – su persistencia resulta irritante ¿cierto?

\- Estoy de acuerdo – contestó riendo

\- Está bien – suspiró – no me acostumbro a que además de ser nuestro aliado hable tan libremente de nosotros como lo hace de su situación, pero no hará daño que sea testigo, después de todo es el único que lo sabe a ciencia cierta y lo entiende, fuera de ti y de mi

\- Le concedo puntos por eso, jefe – asintió sonriendo

\- Le llamaré mañana – dijo resuelto – mientras tanto – posó su frente en la del otro – vamos arriba a celebrar con un buen vino

\- Lo que tú ordenes, jefe

…

A la mañana siguiente, Víctor se ocupó de llamar al juez de paz para acordar que la siguiente semana, en miércoles – último día en calendario corriente que el club permanecía cerrado además de los lunes y los martes – en punto de las nueve de la noche lo estarían llevando hasta una dirección que permanecería incógnita para él todo el tiempo, pues querían que se celebrara la ceremonia en privado, lo que el individuo aceptó de buena gana. Así pues, acordando los puntos importantes para aquella reunión tan especial, Roman se contactó con Oswald para ponerlo al día al respecto.

El resto de preparativos como los trajes que llevarían puestos o las bebidas que ofrecerían como mero gesto de cortesía a sus dos únicos invitados, fueron tarea sencilla, pues no requerían de demasiado adorno ni faramalla, el evento era ciertamente relevante para ellos, pero no era sino una más de tantas confirmaciones de lo que ya tenían más que consolidado desde hacía años.

\- ¿Cómo me veo, jefe? – le dijo Zsasz a su compañero al entrar a la habitación con el traje que se estaba probando, la noche anterior a que se celebrara su matrimonio

\- Deslumbrante – lo halagó sonriente al voltear en su dirección y dejando de verse a si mismo al espejo para acomodarse la corbata de moño que llevaría como complemento de su atuendo – siempre te lo he dicho, los trajes se te ven perfectos aunque no los uses con frecuencia

\- Tú los llevas todo el tiempo – le dijo al acercarse y quedar frente a él – y nunca me canso de verte con ellos – sonrió – hoy no es la excepción

\- A mi no me importa lo que uses Víctor – lo rodeó con sus brazos – todo luce bien en ti… incluso esas horribles camisas a rayas que te gustan tanto 

\- Son mi marca registrada, jefe – se rió divertido – además son más cómodas y prácticas para hacer mi trabajo

\- Alguna ventaja debían tener – asintió sonriente y lo observó con detenimiento - … ¿sabes? Me alegra que hagamos esto

\- ¿De verdad, jefe? – preguntó con curiosidad mientras descansaba sus manos sobre la cadera del otro

\- Por supuesto – contestó con seguridad – con nadie más me imagino poder hacerlo – hizo una pausa para reflexionar- jamás pensé que algún día lo haría, para ser sincero

\- Razón de sobra para que me hicieras el más feliz en el universo cuando dijiste que sí aceptabas – lo besó – estaba casi seguro de tu respuesta, pero en el fondo también estaba preparado para aceptar una negativa y continuar como estábamos

\- ¿Y cómo sabías que te diría que sí, eh? – le preguntó frunciendo una ceja en falsa arrogancia – sabiendo lo que sabes sobre mi

\- Fue sencillo darme cuenta de eso –explicó- a raíz de la conversación con Cobblepot, seguido de la quema de las fotos y todo lo que lo generó, más esos sutiles cambios en tu comportamiento en general, es decir, que te noté mucho más tranquilo y contento, sin tensarte todo el tiempo cuando nos comunicábamos entre nosotros más cercanamente estando en público – suspiró – la suma de todos esos detalles me hicieron llegar a la conclusión de que bien valía la pena intentarlo al menos una vez, de manera formal 

\- Muy astuto señor Zsasz – le dijo orgulloso – nada se escapa a tu ojo observador

\- Usted no se queda atrás tampoco señor Sionis

Roman se rió por aquella frase, pues Víctor casi nunca le llamaba directamente de esa manera, ni a solas ni frente a terceros.

\- Realmente estás feliz por esto ¿cierto? – le preguntó con humor

\- Como no tienes una maldita idea, jefe

\- Hagamos algo – le dijo – ya que nunca seguimos el protocolo social esperado… quiero adelantar la “luna de miel” para ésta misma noche

\- Jefe, lo sabes – contestó – tus deseos son órdenes

…

Para que todo fuera perfecto e inolvidable se requería de preparativos especiales que usualmente no incluían en sus sesiones privadas, ya fuera por la espontaneidad con la que éstas se llevaban a cabo o simplemente porque no lo tomaban en cuenta. Sin embargo, ésta ocasión era única e irrepetible por lo que representaba, por todo lo que había implicado el que llegaran a tomar aquella decisión de unirse ahora por otro medio, apuntalando un soporte más a los ya tantos que tenían en su sólida relación.

Pidiéndole gentilmente que lo esperara en el pasillo central y no se moviera de ahí, Víctor por mientras se encaminó rápidamente hacia el espacio asignado a la cocina -que desde luego, casi nunca utilizaban para preparar sus alimentos- y de ahí sacó un par de objetos que después llevó hasta la habitación. Roman en esos minutos se limitó a observar el entusiasta ir y venir del otro, conservando el mismo ánimo y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- Todo listo jefe – le dijo con emoción, a lo que el otro solo le sonrió imitando el sentimiento

Sin darle tiempo a ordenar nada, Zsasz ágilmente colocó su brazo izquierdo en la espalda del otro mientras que con el derecho lo tomó de las piernas para así cargarlo y llevarlo con cuidado hasta la habitación. Roman por su parte se sostuvo de Víctor al rodearle con sus brazos por el cuello, sin poder evitar que una risilla entre alegre y nerviosa escapara de sus cuerdas vocales.

Depositándolo ahora sobre la cama con gentileza, Zsasz caminó hasta las velas aromáticas que estratégicamente había colocado alrededor del recinto para encenderlas, dejando que su luz reemplazara la artificial que apagaba. De inmediato se dirigió hasta el tocadiscos antiguo que estaba colocado en una esquina de la habitación, movió la bocina de manera que el sonido pudiera distribuirse uniformemente ahí dentro y tomó uno de los discos de vinil que ya tenía preparado para tal ocasión. “Turn off the lights by Teddy Pendergrass” se podía leer en el título de la portada antes de sacarlo de su funda y colocarlo en su sitio para finalmente dejar caer la aguja del lector y así la música comenzara.

Después de dar un suspiro y voltear en dirección del otro, Víctor caminó lentamente hasta quedar frente al que siempre supo que era el amor de su vida, desde el primer instante en que lo conoció. Entonces posó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Roman, quien permanecía sentado y cerraba los ojos ante el suave contacto, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza en esa dirección; al mismo tiempo, con la mano izquierda acariciaba muy despacio el cabello castaño de quien amaba, cual si necesitara grabarse cada uno de aquellos hilos ondulados en la memoria de sus yemas.

Sin apresurarse ni un segundo, tomó ahora el saco del traje blanco que Roman utilizaba y lo colocó sobre una silla cercana con todo cuidado para que éste no se arrugara. Lo mismo hizo después con el chaleco negro, la camisa blanca y la corbata de moño.

Desde luego, cuando Víctor regresó a su lado, Sionis se tomó ahora su tiempo para de igual forma ayudarle a despojarse de las prendas superiores de su traje antes de que fueran también colocadas con cuidado sobre una segunda silla, quedando ahora ambos en igualdad de condiciones.

El primero en quitarse lo que restaba del traje, es decir, el pantalón negro que en contraste con el blanco liso del otro resultaba la combinación perfecta, junto con zapatos y calcetines, fue Víctor, ayudado por aquel que tenía frente a él. Enseguida, Roman se recostó brevemente sobre la cama para permitir que Zsasz le apartara de sus zapatos, deslizando lentamente aquella prenda de su traje que hacía falta retirar y fuese igualmente colocada en su lugar sobre la silla.

Era el momento de que además de los aditamentos usuales, los invitados especiales a la velada hicieran su aparición. Con un movimiento gentil, Víctor tomó del buró junto a la cama un frasco que contenía miel y comenzó a esparcir un hilillo casi imperceptible por todo el torso del otro, quien permanecía recostado aún y aparentemente en calma pero que por dentro se hallaba expectante y casi sin poder contener su emoción por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues el solo saber que era motivado por algo sumamente especial para ambos, lo devolvía a aquella primera vez que estuvo en circunstancias similares con aquel que amaba por sobre todas las cosas; de nueva cuenta volvió a sentir ese dejo de pudor por lo que los recuerdos le trajeron a su mente acerca de la manera en que ocurrieron los hechos en esa lejana más nunca olvidada experiencia y no pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué sucede, jefe? – le dijo Víctor sonriendo con ternura al notar el color en las mejillas del otro

\- Nada – contestó cubriéndose y frotándose el rostro para ayudarse a disminuir el calor que sentía – estoy bien, solo sigue con lo que haces

\- Está bien, jefe – asintió soltando una risilla

Una vez que terminó de decorar su lienzo favorito, el autor de aquella obra tomó su lugar correspondiente al colocarse a horcajadas para después recargar las palmas de sus manos a los lados y así poder acercar cómodamente sus labios hasta las primeras pinceladas que había hecho cerca de la base del cuello, alternado entre caricias, pequeños besos y lamidas para recoger lo que con planeación había trazado para guiar su camino a lo largo y ancho de esa piel blanca y sin mancha. 

Ese contacto le venía tan bien que Roman cerró los ojos para concentrar todos sus sentidos en esa sensación húmeda y cálida a la vez; se sentía colmado de felicidad porque a través de esas caricias que lentas le eran prodigadas, limpiándole a su vez con minucia para que no quedara rastro del líquido translúcido que había sido derramado sobre su cuerpo poco antes, le decían en cada pase que era deseado, que era hermoso, que era el ser más perfecto sobre la faz de la Tierra para aquel cuyos ojos intensos le hipnotizaban sin remedio.

Los leves sonidos que emanaban del otro mientras se enfocaba en saborear cada centímetro de piel decorado por la miel, llevaba poco a poco a Víctor hasta el cielo, puesto que no solo disfrutaba de su quehacer mediante el gusto, el tacto, el olfato o los oídos; esa sensación de elevación llegaba directo hasta lo más profundo de su ser al estar plenamente consciente de que esto era un momento especial que vivía al lado de quien dentro de menos de veinticuatro horas se convertiría ya no en su compañero de vida por libre elección de aquí a la eternidad – lo que ya en sí era un título insuperable- sino formalmente en su esposo y quien sabe, quizás algún día podrían llamarse así en público sin que eso le causara turbación interna a ninguno de ellos… y aquella expectativa lo llenaba de emoción.

\- Es mi turno – le dijo Roman con agitación al detectar que el otro estaba terminando el recorrido por el dulce camino trazado sobre su cuerpo

Asintiendo en silencio, Víctor se movió para permitir a su compañero cambiar de posición, quedando ahora arrodillado frente a él y tomando del buró una botella de chocolate amargo líquido, pues a diferencia de Zsasz, Roman no era afecto a los sabores tan dulces.

Con el mismo cuidado con el que la miel hubiese sido depositada en él, Sionis dejó que un hilillo de líquido obscuro fuera decorando poco a poco al otro, quien se reclinó hacia atrás sobre el colchón ayudándose de sus brazos como soporte, para procurar no derramar nada sobre las sábanas. Éste entonces sintió como “su jefe” realizaba el recorrido a través de todo su cuerpo pero de manera inversa a como él había comenzado, es decir, a partir de su abdomen. De igual forma, el sentir como el otro pasaba su lengua y sus labios con delicadeza por cada parte que conformaba el frente de su cuerpo, Víctor cerró los ojos para disfrutar del toque mientras que tomaba todo el aire que le permitían sus pulmones y lo soltaba lentamente, sumergiéndose en la euforia que le rodeaba por las amorosas atenciones de las que era sujeto.

Cuando Roman llegó hasta su pecho, Zsasz se irguió para quedar nuevamente arrodillado y lo rodeó con sus brazos, de manera que hiciera el contacto aún más cercano entre ellos mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la espalda.

La invitante música continuaba, sirviendo de cómplice y motivando a su público cautivo a dar el paso siguiente. 

Zsasz detuvo brevemente a su compañero colocando una mano sobre su pecho para empujarlo con suavidad hacia el colchón mientras lo besaba en los labios y aquel lo rodeaba por el cuello.

Imitando el ritmo de aquella melodía que les servía de fondo, Víctor recargó parte de su peso sobre el otro y comenzó a mover la cadera para estimular a ambos al mismo tiempo.

Leves gemidos interrumpían cada tanto los besos que sin cesar Zsasz le prodigaba a su compañero, al tiempo que le acariciaba delicadamente el cabello, la frente y las mejillas, procediendo después con una de sus manos a recorrerle por el costado hasta llegar al resorte de sus bóxers, empujando dicha prenda hacia abajo a medias, primero la del otro y luego la propia, tan solo para estar piel con piel lo suficiente y así incrementar el ritmo un par de compases por encima del de la melodía. Por su parte, Roman pasaba una de sus piernas sobre la del otro para mantenerse en aquella posición íntima.

Los sonidos de placer que de parte de ambos se hacían cada vez más evidentes gracias a sus movimientos, los apresuraron a despojarse -con algo de dificultad desde su actual posición - de la última pieza de ropa que aún se aferraba a ellos, arrojándolas al piso con premura, pues sus cuerpos ardían ya por dentro.

Rápidamente y aprovechando aquella pausa momentánea, Zsasz tomó del lubricante para colmar sus dedos del líquido y así llevarlos hasta la entrada del otro, con el fin de prepararlo con cuidado, acción a la que su compañero reaccionó regalándole un agudo quejido que después se apaciguó al comenzar a acostumbrarse a la presión invasiva.

\- V-Víctor, muévete – le ordenó entre jadeos, presionando las manos sobre el pecho del otro

Obediente, Zsasz se reincorporó sobre el colchón, cambiando su posición para quedar ahora sentado y dejando un leve espacio entre sus piernas, lugar donde Roman de inmediato se colocó quedando encima de él, no sin antes acercar consigo de nueva cuenta los dos recipientes de líquido que habían usado previamente y dejando después que el otro le sostuviera la espalda para mantener su equilibrio. 

Con sus respiraciones aceleradas, ambos se observaron ahora fijamente y se sonrieron. La mirada intensa tono marrón de Víctor sobre la dulce color celeste de Roman, iluminadas ambas por la calidez que daba la tenue luz proveniente de las velas a su alrededor, las hacía destellar cual estrellas en el firmamento, regalándoles la más sublime de las visiones y haciéndoles olvidar todo lo demás a su alrededor.

Llevando una generosa porción de miel a su boca, Roman la mantuvo semiabierta y condujo con sus manos el rostro del otro, invitándole a acercarse. Cual si de un cáliz sagrado se tratara, Víctor tomo firmemente aquella faz y la llevó hasta él para beber de ahí, en un beso profundo y apasionado. Sin esperar a que terminara el contacto, del mismo modo “su jefe” tomó ahora la botella de chocolate y se la acercó al otro, quien ladeó brevemente la cabeza para recibir el contenido con la lengua y de inmediato volver a su posición previa, derramando por las comisuras un poco del líquido combinado que ahora les inundaba a ambos. Aquellos sabores contrastantes formaban una mezcla homogénea, representando a pequeña escala la manera tan magnífica en la que aquellos dos individuos se complementaban en todos los aspectos.

Mientras se entretenían saboreando el contenido de sus bocas y procurando no dejar de sostenerle la espalda, Víctor movió una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del otro, rodeándolo con cuidado entre sus dedos para continuar estimulándolo.

No pudiendo contenerse más, Roman movió una de las manos que sostenía el rostro de su compañero y la llevó hasta el miembro de éste, al tiempo que se movía para quedar exactamente sobre él.

\- Jefe – le dijo entre jadeos – aún falta –

\- No – le interrumpió de igual forma – te--- te necesito ya Víctor

Siendo él quien guiaba aquel movimiento inicial, Roman comenzó a dejar caer su cuerpo muy lentamente, recargando su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo del otro, sosteniéndose a su vez de la espalda de aquel con la mano libre. Conforme más sentía la presión sobre si mismo, más se agitaba su respiración y no pudo evitar que de su garganta escapara un agudo gemido así como dejar salir unas lágrimas de sus ojos. Víctor se mantenía tan quieto como podía mientras le permitía a “su jefe” encaminarlo poco a poco hacia su interior, sosteniéndolo con sus manos de la espalda y frotándola con cariño para motivarlo a seguir al tiempo que lo confortaba. 

Una vez que se sintió listo para continuar, Roman besó al amor de su vida, dándole así licencia para que comenzaran a moverse.

Las sombras que se proyectaban sobre las paredes desde distintos ángulos parecían bailar por propia cuenta al son de las llamas de las velas, mientras los cuerpos de donde aquellas siluetas provenían robaban la atención principal al estar en el centro de la pista de baile, pues su fuego surgía de su más puro núcleo interno, cual si en un descuido pudieran abrasar el edificio entero.

Ambos seguían con armonía el vaivén que los mantenía unidos, acelerando gradualmente sus movimientos con la cadera. Las pulsaciones de sus corazones igualmente se unían a aquel ambiente de frenesí lleno de pasión, lo mismo que sus respiraciones. La sensación de cercanía y roce directo contra su punto más sensible era tan intensa desde aquella posición que Roman no podía sino aferrarse con los dedos tanto como podía a la espalda de Víctor, intercalando entre ésta y su nuca o su cabello cada vez que una nueva estocada irrumpía en él, estremeciéndolo y generando nuevos gemidos de puro placer en el proceso. 

Víctor se ocupaba de mantener su ritmo, al tiempo que con la boca daba pequeñas mordidas sobre parte del pecho y abdomen del otro, que era lo que tenía a su alcance en mayor o menor medida mientras aquel se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo; a la vez que no dejaba tampoco de sostenerle con las manos sobre su espalda, causándole imperceptibles rasguños en ella con las uñas debido al movimiento que el otro realizaba. 

Cuando su andar en conjunto empezó a volverse errático, supieron que se encontraban cerca del final de aquel incendio que de no ser por esa señal, seguiría y seguiría, negándose a morir jamás.

\- Un—aaah- un p-poco más – atinó a decir Roman – estoy por--- aaaah

Intensificando sus embestidas, Zsasz tomó con fuerza la cadera del otro para no soltarlo e incrementar aún más el contacto; fue hasta que sintió al otro aferrarse a él y comenzar a temblar, que supo que estaba al borde del éxtasis, así que bastaron un par más de movimientos con firmeza para que aquel se liberara y finalizara dando la más aguda nota que proviniera de su garganta, algo que siempre lo volvía loco y lo ayudaba a él también a dar ese último salto al vacío, uniendo su voz a la de quien amaba, en un contrastante tono grave y sonoro.

\- Te amo Víctor Zsasz – le dijo sin moverse aún y tomando entre sus manos el rostro ajeno para fijar su mirada en la del otro, tratando de apaciguar su respiración– por siempre estar ahí cuando te necesito, por siempre procurar mi bienestar incluso por encima del tuyo – tomó aire- por tener tantos detalles conmigo y que a nadie más le regalas, me consta – sonrió y volvió a tomar aire – por alejar la soledad de mi con tu presencia, por amarme como soy… por amarme – enfatizó- simplemente por amarme como solo tú puedes hacerlo y de la manera en la que nadie más lo ha hecho nunca

\- Y yo – replicó igualmente agitado y envuelto en la misma sensación de paz y placer – también te amo Roman Sionis, te amo indescriptiblemente – tomó aire – más allá de lo que abarca el universo entero y de lo que la razón pueda vislumbrar alguna vez – volvió a tomar aire – eres mi todo, mi única adicción, mi razón de vivir cada día y siempre lo vas a ser – lo tomó del rostro para besarlo – tú me das la felicidad que alguna vez creí perdida sin posibilidad de recuperarla, así que también te necesito como tú a mi, pero porque sin ti la vida no es la misma, tan sólo es soportable… contigo podría seguirla eternamente sin protestar ni una sola vez

\- Tú eres mío Víctor – afirmó sonriendo al recuperar un poco más el aliento – mío porque tú me dejas decírtelo, porque jamás lo has negado y porque con todo lo que eres y lo que haces me das esa certeza sin lugar a dudas, porque solo conmigo muestras el lado más tierno y protector que posees… porque solo en ti he hallado lo que busqué toda mi vida, así que agradezco infinitamente que llegaras a ella 

\- Así como tú me perteneces a mi Roman – le contestó igualmente – eres mío porque es conmigo con el único con el que dejas abiertas las puertas de tu corazón de par en par, porque te entregas a mi sin temor y con todo lo que conforma tu esencia, porque te conozco en cada detalle por dentro y por fuera, porque solo yo sé lo especial y dulce que eres aunque los demás permanezcan ciegos a tal realización… porque eres el único que me comprende de verdad y me tiene paciencia, así que también agradezco con el alma el haberte encontrado

Y diciendo aquellas palabras que más que declaraciones que reafirmaban de nueva cuenta cuan real era lo que tenían, representaban los votos que en las más pura intimidad se sentían con la libertad de expresar sinceramente, cerraron con broche de oro aquella luna de miel que cambiaba de orden con respecto a la ceremonia que debía precederle, tan solo porque se trataba de ellos.

…

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo al día siguiente como habían acordado, en un pequeño salón de reuniones privado a las afueras de la ciudad, cuya restaurada fachada antigua que remitía al siglo XVIII hacía pensar que aquel lugar antaño había sido la casa de un rico hacendado.

Poco antes de que diera inicio la ceremonia, se escuchó llegar un vehículo, del cual bajaron aquellos dos únicos invitados al festejo. Uno ataviado con uno de sus siempre elegantes trajes tipo esmoquin de color negro, chaleco y corbata morados y camisa blanca lisa; llevando también pantalón del mismo color que su traje y zapatos a juego, rematando el conjunto entero al llevar en la cabeza un sombrero de copa, guantes de piel teñida de negro que resguardaban sus manos y un elegante bastón con cabeza de pingüino que le daba soporte al caminar. El otro, quien le acompañaba, portaba ropas también elegantes considerando la ocasión pero siempre fiel a su estilo: traje color verde olivo con discretas marcas de interrogación dispersadas por todo lo largo y ancho de la tela, camisa blanca y corbata en tonos verdes y negros, zapatos de tacón bajo color gris brillante, guantes de gamuza del mismo tono que su traje y como toque final, bombín color negro con una de aquellas marcas de interrogación al frente, de color gris.

Ambos individuos recién llegados se sentaron en las sillas que se habían preparado para la ocasión, mientras esperaban a que los anfitriones hicieran su entrada triunfal.

El juez de paz apareció por la puerta que daba a la habitación contigua, quizás después de dar instrucciones finales a quienes contraerían nupcias esa noche; después se acercó a los que serían sus testigos para saludarles y también darles algunas sencillas indicaciones al respecto; una vez hecho esto, volvió sobre sus pasos para asomarse a la habitación y dar luz verde para que los protagonistas de la ceremonia salieran de ahí y se presentaran ante el público.

\- ¿Estás listo jefe? – le dijo Víctor sin poder ocultar la franca sonrisa de alegría impresa en su rostro

\- Jamás he estado tan listo en toda mi vida – le respondió imitando su expresión

Y así, se miraron a solas por última vez, observando con detenimiento lo que cada uno de ellos portaba: Roman su atuendo blanco, siendo los únicos detalles diferentes en color el chaleco y el moño de color negro… y Víctor, su traje que en contraste era negro, salvo por la camisa lisa y el chaleco que llevaba, ambos de color blanco. 

Tomándose del brazo, dieron sus pasos juntos hasta llegar a la mesa situada en el centro del salón, donde ya los esperaban tanto el juez como Cobblepot y su esposo, del que apenas aquella noche estarían conociendo su misteriosa identidad.

\- Buenas noches – comenzó a decir el juez a los presentes – nos encontramos aquí reunidos felizmente para unir en matrimonio a éstas dos personas – mostró las palmas para señalar diplomáticamente a los novios- en lo que representa un compromiso por voluntad y amor mutuos, tomando ésta decisión tan importante en sus vidas con anticipación y seguridad, fuera de cualquier arrepentimiento o coerción… ¿Es esto cierto? – preguntó dirigiéndose a quienes tenía frente a él

\- Es cierto – contestaron al unísono

\- Muy bien – asintió con la cabeza antes de continuar – como dije, deben estar conscientes de que el matrimonio es un convenio importante que incluye tanto derechos como obligaciones que cumplir por ambas partes y no deben tomarlo a la ligera aunque hoy en día sea fácil el separarse. Por lo tanto repito ¿Están tomando esta decisión de manera voluntaria, sin estar siendo obligados o amenazados en ninguna forma?

\- Sí – respondieron

\- Excelente – dijo sonriendo – el protocolo inicial al que me debo apegar como figura legal termina aquí, vamos a lo importante ¿Tienen votos preparados que quieran decirse el uno al otro?

Ambos contrayentes asintieron con la cabeza.

\- Perfecto, los dejo hablar entonces – les dijo para darles la palabra

Con un dejo de nerviosismo, Roman volteó a ver a Víctor para quedar frente a frente y dio un profundo suspiro antes de recitar su discurso.

\- Víctor – le tomó de las manos – eres tú quien mejor me conoce y sabes que existen miles de razones por las que en otra época me hubiera negado rotundamente a venir aquí – suspiró- pero es precisamente por ser tú con quien estoy a punto de embarcarme en esto y sin arrepentirme ni por un mísero segundo, que me atrevo a estar aquí de pie con orgullo; porque a través del tiempo me he dado cuenta de cuánto vales para mi más allá de ser mera dependencia porque sigas mis órdenes como nadie o porque eres quien me protege y procura; tú eres la única persona en toda mi vida que me ha traído verdadera paz y seguridad; que me entiende y está conmigo en los buenos, malos y peores momentos; quien me busca y me escucha con atención porque eso es lo que quieres; porque me muestras cariño y comprensión en tantas formas que no dejas de sorprenderme; porque estando a tu lado por primera vez no sentí que enfrentaba al mundo yo solo; porque eres al único al que realmente puedo decir que amo sin condiciones ni caprichos– sonrió- porque eres el amor de mi vida… es por eso que estoy seguro de esto, es por eso que yo – le dijo al colocarle el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo- Roman Sionis Beauvais, te acepto a ti, Víctor Zsasz Verona, como mi esposo para amarte y respetarte, para cuidarte y protegerte, no importa lo que pase en ésta condenada vida e incluso más allá de ella.

\- Mi amado jefe – dijo en su turno – así como afirmas con seguridad que yo te conozco, sé que tú también lo haces conmigo y reitero que por eso no hay nadie más feliz que yo porque hayas aceptado mi propuesta y eso nos haya llevado a estar aquí ésta noche tan perfecta como lo eres tu mismo – suspiró – no es secreto que desde el primer instante en el que te vi ya no pude apartar la mirada, me hechizaste con tu presencia y mientras mejor te conocía más confirmaba que eres la persona más única y especial que jamás he visto, así que con gusto y desde entonces he dedicado cada una de mis acciones en tu nombre; tú también has estado para mi en todo momento y aunque no te des cuenta o no me lo digas de palabra, sé cuánto te preocupas por mi y cuánto me amas gracias a los detalles sutiles que tienes solo conmigo y que pudieran ser irrelevantes para los demás pero que son mi alegría personal, una que me jacto orgulloso de poseer debido a ti; porque me motivas y me aplaudes sin juzgarme o aterrarte de lo que haga; porque tienes atenciones conmigo que también me maravillan; porque eres al único a quien realmente amo y por lo mismo haría lo que fuera por ti y para ti; porque te buscaría siempre en ésta vida o en cualquier otra y hasta el infinito, porque eres mi alma gemela – sonrió – y por eso yo–repitió él también al colocarle el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo- Víctor Zsasz Verona, te acepto a ti, Roman Sionis Beauvais, como mi esposo para amarte y respetarte, para cuidarte y protegerte, no importa lo que pase en ésta condenada vida e incluso más allá de ella.

Mientras escuchaban aquellas conmovedoras declaraciones, los silenciosos invitados hacían memoria de sus propios votos dichos tiempo atrás y sin dejar de mirar a los otros, se tomaron de las manos y sonrieron.

\- Habiéndose dicho pues sus votos matrimoniales y habiéndose también entregado sus anillos – intervino el juez- como me indica la ley, pregunto ahora a los presentes ¿Existe algún motivo por el que éstos dos individuos tan enamorados no deban contraer matrimonio en éste día? – hizo una pausa – que hable ahora o que calle para siempre

El silencio de la habitación fue quien respondió a la pregunta.

\- Siendo así – dijo satisfecho- y por la autoridad que se me otorga de acuerdo a lo redactado en la Ley Civil de la Ciudad de Gotham, es mi dictamen como juez de paz y estando frente a estos dos testigos asistentes – dijo abriendo las palmas de sus manos para dar la indicación a los aludidos de ponerse de pie y acercarse a la mesa- el promulgar y aprobar el matrimonio entre los señores Roman Sionis Beauvais y Víctor Zsasz Verona, como legal y legítimo. Por favor, revisen sus datos y firmen en el libro sobre la línea al final del documento. Los testigos hagan lo mismo también.

Una vez que todo estuvo en orden y con las respectivas rúbricas, el juez dijo sus palabras finales.

\- Pues eso es todo de mi parte – tomó el libro - muy buenas noches señores y muchas felicidades, yo me retiro y no se preocupen, ya sé cómo es esto – agregó al sacar el pañuelo de su bolsillo para ponérselo en los ojos en cuanto llegara a la puerta de salida donde lo recogerían – les deseo suerte, hasta luego

Volteando a verse y sin poder dejar de sonreír, Roman y Víctor se abrazaron y se besaron.

Siendo felicitados en primer lugar por Oswald, prometiéndoles que les enviaría un enorme regalo de bodas que como siempre, no quiso revelar en el momento de qué trataba para conservar la sorpresa, Cobblepot procedió de inmediato a presentarles a su tan flamante y hasta minutos antes, misterioso esposo Edward Nygma, quien desde luego también les estrechó la mano para felicitarlos.

\- Mis queridos amigos – les dijo Oswald – aunque me embarga la dicha por su tan especial unión, me temo que debemos retirarnos, ustedes saben, surgió un compromiso de última hora que debemos atender lo más pronto posible, pero no nos iremos antes de brindar

Edward tomó la champaña y abrió la botella para servirla en las cuatro copas.

\- Por mis buenos amigos Roman y Víctor – dijo Cobblepot con ceremonia al elevar su copa, invitando a los demás a imitarle – porque su matrimonio sea feliz, próspero y muy duradero, ¡salud!

\- ¡Salud! – respondieron los demás al unísono, chocando las copas

\- Bueno, nos retiramos – extendió la mano después de terminar su bebida y dejar la copa sobre la mesa – hasta pronto y nuevamente, felicidades

\- Gracias por venir Oswald – dijo Sionis al corresponderle la despedida – y por ser testigo… a los dos, gracias por asistir

\- No fue nada mi estimado Roman – sonrió y se acomodó su monóculo- bueno, Ed, hay que retirarnos ya 

\- Te sigo Oswald – le contestó – hasta pronto señores – agregó al darles la mano y después darse la vuelta para encaminarse rumbo a la salida al lado de su esposo

Mientras los observaba alejarse y hablar algo entre ellos, Roman no dejaba de pensar que tenía la sensación de haber visto a quien apodaban El Acertijo, en alguna otra parte, pero no recordaba en dónde.

\- Jefe – le dijo Víctor, distrayéndole de sus pensamientos - ¿Quieres bailar?

\- Por supuesto que sí – le dijo sonriendo al detectar los primeros acordes de la música que Zsasz había puesto en su celular – nada me hace más feliz en éste momento que bailar contigo, mi querido esposo

\- Lo mismo digo –dijo al extenderle la mano y traerlo hacia él para comenzar a moverse- querido esposo mío

Con una perenne sonrisa en los labios, ambos danzaron lentamente al ritmo de la melodía, recargándose el uno sobre el otro para quedar mejilla con mejilla, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que se hallaban en una nube sobre el cielo.

Aquella lírica romántica cantada por el así bien llamado Rey del Rock, que les servía de compañía en aquel momento tan único y por demás colmado de regocijo, llenaba cada espacio de la habitación al tiempo que las luces del recinto se reflejaban especialmente en sus nuevos anillos a juego: el de color plata en metal liso con pequeños visos de color negro a lo largo y una inscripción grabada en su interior que decía “RSB” para Víctor, mientras que el de color negro en metal liso con pequeños visos de color plata a lo largo y una inscripción grabada en su interior que rezaba “VZV” era para Roman.

Esa nueva etapa en su vida les daba nuevas fuerzas para seguir y sin importar los obstáculos que les pusieran enfrente, sabían que contaban el uno con el otro para luchar contra ellos y derribarlos tantas veces y con tanta fuerza como lo era de sólido y verdadero su amor, de aquí a la eternidad… y mucho más allá.

_“Because you are my everything, for the very eternity… forever… and beyond”_

**FIN**

**_Love me tender, love me sweet_ **

**_Never let me go_ **

**_You have made my life complete_ **

**_And I love you so_ **

**_Love me tender, love me true_ **

**_All my dreams fulfill_ **

**_For my darlin´ I love you_ **

**_And I always will_ **

**_Love me tender, love me long_ **

**_Take me to your heart_ **

**_For it´s there that I belong_ **

**_And we´ll never part_ **

**_Love me tender, love me true_ **

**_All my dreams fulfill_ **

**_For my darlin´ I love you_ **

**_And I always will_ **

**_Love me tender, love me dear_ **

**_Tell me you are mine_ **

**_I´ll be yours through the years_ **

**_Till the end of time_ **

**_Love me tender, love me true_ **

**_All my dreams fulfill_ **

**_For my darlin´ I love you_ **

**_And I always will_ **

**_“Love me Tender” by Elvis Prestley_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *suspiro*... y bueno, mis muy queridos lectores, así es como éste conjunto de historias/trilogía en serie, como lo quieran ver, cuyo principal punto de arranque fue un one-shot producto de todos los feels que me embargan debido a la fascinante relación que existe de parte de los dos miembros de ésta ship (para mi, OTP) entre ellos y solo entre ellos, llega finalmente a su culminación... les agradezco como siempre todo el amor y atención a éste escrito, principalmente a quienes han seguido con entusiasmo la serie desde su florecimiento, en verdad se los agradezco como no tienen idea <3 (obviamente hago mención especial a mis cómplices en esto, que son Scarleth y Fer, ya que son quienes mantienen aceitada mi creatividad y echan leña a los feels para que sigan ardiendo brillantes y fuertes xD). Ha sido un verdadero placer el que me acompañaran en ésta travesía llena de feels, cursilería y uno que otro toque de drama... y pasión xD además de algunas/muchas/pocas referencias a un par de cosas que se pueden encontrar en otros medios con respecto a las distintas versiones de los personajes que he tomado prestados únicamente para contar lo que desde mi corazón de fan rebosa y ahora llega hasta ustedes, plasmado en forma de escritos. 
> 
> Y bueno, este fic es lo último que quería narrarles que va ligado directamente con la película (bueno, de alguna forma, ya que terminó siendo un divergence xD ) y en realidad así es como tenía planeado que terminara todo, es decir, ésto sería el punto final, que por cierto espero de verdad que les gustara, ojalá me lo dejaran saber por escrito :,3 (créanme, no muerdo xD) ... peeero... he de decir que no sólo estoy terminando un one-shot que, como pasó en "Between", forma parte de una escena que ocurre en alguna parte pero ahora de este fic y que no estuvo nunca retratada como tal.... hasta ahora (editaré este punto después). Ese one-shot entonces estará ligado directamente con el presente escrito, pero por ser especial lo dejaré como un apartado extra con su propio espacio dentro de la serie... también debo agregar que si bien la trilogía principal termina aquí, no será el fin de todo lo que respecta al Zsasionis, tengo planeada desde hace tiempo -incluso mucho antes de publicar el primer fic de la serie- una precuela que aún no termino pero que contiene algunos elementos y personajes que de hecho aparecen en éste tercer fic aunque muy someramente, precisamente porque es a propósito no mencionarlos más a detalle... los esperaré con gusto si deciden acompañarme en esa nueva historia también (no sé si la dejaré como parte de ésta misma serie o tendrá su propio espacio, aunque esté ligada a la presente trilogía).
> 
> Como agregado final, repito, mi intención era terminar ésta serie con éste fic y el one-shot extra, pero gracias al apoyo de mis cómplices y todo lo que fangirleamos aquí y allá de muchas cosas relacionadas al Zsasionis, DC, etc. es que me ha entrado la espinita de hacer una cuarta parte relacionada directamente y en cronología lineal con la trilogía principal de ésta serie, así que es probable que después la haga, ya les confirmaré en su momento si se concreta o no, por si también les interesa leerla.
> 
> Por el momento es todo con respecto a anuncios promocionales de futuros proyectos xD gracias por quedarse y leer esto... y por todo.
> 
> ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
